Prisión
by Alice Cavallari
Summary: Todos a su alrededor le prometieron sacarlo lo más rápido, que probarían su inocencia… ¿Inocencia? Rió secamente mientras unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Su inocencia ya se había perdido desde el momento en que puso un pie en la prisión…
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! :3 Bueno, esta es mi primera historia en FanFiction... (ya he publicado otras en otros lugares [?] ) Espero que sea de su agrado. Esta historia es de juegos temporales (quiere decir que se salta de un tiempo a otro) solamente para revolverlos :D Sin más... -Man no me pertenece (se vale soñar :'] )

**Prisión**

¿Por qué estaba ahí? Maldecía mentalmente a todo el mundo por haberse puesto en su contra. Su abogado –y amigo- Reever sabía que era inocente, es más, todos lo sabían. Pero la corrupción había hecho que terminara ahí. Todos a su alrededor le prometieron sacarlo lo más rápido, que probarían su inocencia… ¿Inocencia? Rió secamente mientras unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Su inocencia ya se había perdido desde el momento en que puso un pie en la prisión… y eso fue hace ya más de 4 meses.

-¿Por qué lloras?-le preguntó su ahora compañero de celda, ni se había limitado a verlo.

-Porque es lo único que me queda

Y así era, ya no tenía nada más que perder. El otro hombre bajo de la litera y se sentó a su lado.

-Ahora que te veo de cerca, puedo ver que no eres tan viejo, chico. Esa cabellera blanca es engañosa, no debiste de…

-Por favor, no valla a decir "no debiste de haberla teñido"-interrumpió girando su cabeza molesto- ¿Por qué todos dicen eso? Yo jamás haría algo así

-Créeme, con esta juventud de ahora, ya no se sabe- intentó bromear, pero no logro el resultado querido.

El hombre le miró con pena, era tan solo un niño. No tenía porque estar ahí, si con tan solo escuchar su voz se podía saber que es una buena persona, una persona amable y asustada… quizá… ese sea su crimen.

-Soy Tiky Mikk, un placer chico- le extendió la mano.

La miró unos momentos. Iba a corresponder el saludo, pero dudó. ¿Y si le traicionaba como todos? Ante ese pensar, retiró la mano.

-Veo que no confías en las personas-sonrió Tiky mientras retiraba la mano

-Esto me trajo aquí-le miró dudoso a lo que aclaró- Por confiar en los demás terminé en este lugar-Apretó los puños con ira y bajo su cabeza, era horrible tener que recordar su situación.

Mikk estudió su rostro. Tenía una espantosa cicatriz en su ojo derecho en forma de estrella invertida que después caía hasta su mejilla. Recordó donde la había visto.

-Tu…. ¿Acaso eres el chico que mató a esa persona?

-¡YO NO MATÉ A NADIE!-estalló en rabia, lo cual hizo que el otro retrocediera- ¡Yo no le asesiné! ¡Yo no lo hice!-gritó desesperado

Sus gritos hicieron que el resto de los prisioneros comenzaran a gritar e inquietarse, mientras que el albino también continuaba gritando, era como si el sonido le alterara aún más.

-¡Jamás haría algo así! ¡Nunca lo haría! ¡¿Por qué nadie me cree?

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?-gritaron mientras abrían la celda.

Y los guardias entraron al lugar, llevándose al gritón por la fuerza. Un silencio se hizo presente.

**…**

Pasada la hora, volvieron a traer al joven a su celda. Tiky le miró: estaba golpeado en su rostro y su mirada era perdida. Le empujaron para que entrara haciendo que el chico callera. Solamente bufaron los guardias y se fueron.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó el moreno preocupado. El joven no respondió, solo comenzó a llorar- Lo lamento, no era mi intención…

-No se preocupe, yo tuve la culpa.

Se puso de pie y se sentó en su cama.

-Es solo… es solo que me molesta que las personas digan que todo es mi culpa-comentó bajando su rostro.

-Esta bien chico, sin embargo no te contradigas, tu mismo acabas de decir que es tu culpa cuando fue la mía por preguntarte- ese comentario hizo que sonriera un poco, cosa que el moreno no pasó por desapercibido

Hubo un silencio. No era incómodo, pero a la vez era extraño.

-Tu… ¿Por qué estas aquí?-le preguntó a Tiky, el cual solo rió con sequedad.

-Por lo que se, es por robarle a la familia Noé- abrió los ojos con sorpresa y giró su rostro rápidamente… no era posible que ese sujeto…- Soy parte de esa familia, pero Lulubell comenzó a ser muy ambiciosa y cuando ya no pudo más me culpó a mi… o eso tengo entendido.

-¿Eso tienes entendido?

-Si, en realidad no se muy bien, pero según mi abogado esa es mi historia.

Bajo su cabeza nuevamente, sentía una ligera empatía

-¿Y tú?

-Yo… es algo similar…-miró a Tiky- Soy… Allen Walker, un placer

-El placer es mío

-Es un poco confusa mi situación…. Una historia larga

El moreno rió.

-Créeme, tenemos mucho tiempo…chico

Era algo irónico que esas dos personas, siendo acusadas de terribles crímenes, serían amables y también inocentes. ¿Era acaso que el mundo se estaba volviendo loco? Ahora resultaba que los inocentes van a parar a la prisión…** por solo ser inocentes**….

Ser acusados de asesinar es algo serio, por más que uno grite y discuta que no lo hizo, es lo que más hace que se levanten las sospechas. Y tu eres culpable hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. El mundo puede llegar a ser un lugar despreciable para aquellos que no buscan problemas. Mientras que para aquellos que son unos malditos con los demás, pueden vivir cómodamente.

-Mi historia…. Comenzó hace 4 meses atrás, en mi último año de preparatoria… me acusan de… haber matado a la persona que más amo….


	2. Chapter 2

**Prisión**

**"_Porque tu peor prisión no es aquella de barrotes, sino en donde te inculpan de __algo_"**

**...**

El espantoso sonido del despertador comenzó a molestarle, y antes de que se volviera más loco por el ruido, aventó su alarma al suelo y no se movió de su cama.

-Más tarde iré a comprar un nuevo despertador- pensó mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en su cama-Hoy no iré a la escuela…

Sin embargo, ahora la alarma de su celular era la que estaba fastidiando. Y a diferencia de su despertador -que estaba en el mueble enseguida de su cama- su celular estaba en otro mueble más lejos. Se conocía bastante bien, sabía que no iba a querer levantarse esa mañana y previno poniendo otra alarma.

Entre quejas y gruñidos, se levantó de su cómoda cama y fue directo a apagar la fastidiosa melodía. Juraba que si no fuera su celular, lo estrellaría contra el suelo. Bostezó y estiró su cuerpo. Se dirigió al baño, tomó una ducha y se vistió. Su reloj de pared marcaba las 6:15A.M., aún le quedaba algo de tiempo. Salió de la habitación y fue directo a la cocina, pero antes de llegar, se miró en el espejo que estaba en el trayecto, acomodándose su castaña cabellera. Miró las fotografías que estaban en la pequeña mesita debajo del espejo y con una sonrisa dijo:

-Buenos días, Mana.

Se hizo su desayuno. Una modesta porción de cereal, panes tostados, panqueques y jugo de naranja. Era todo un glotón y lo reconocía. Le divertía mucho que su metabolismo jamás le permitía engordar. Terminó con toda la calma del mundo, lavó lo que usó y salió de su departamento.

**…**

Era un joven de 17 años, en dos meses cumpliría 18. Vivía solo y se mantenía solo desde que su amado padrastro falleció. La casera del lugar era una persona accesible en cuanto a la renta, así que no había ningún problema.

Caminaba tranquilamente hacia su colegio, no quedaba muy lejos de donde vivía.

-¡Allen!-le gritaron a lo cual giró su cuerpo mirando a su amiga hablarle.

-Buenos días, Lenalee-sonrió

-Bue… Buenos días-respondió entre jadeos. Tardo unos momentos de normalizar su respiración- Me levanté tarde y por poco no llego.

Allen rió. Le gustaba ver los problemas de los demás… bueno, solo algunos.

-Mira el lado bueno, ya es viernes-comentó Allen continuando caminando, la china le siguió

-¿Lograste terminar la tarea de Aritmética?

-Sí, la termine a la 1:OOA.M

La chica suspiró. Sabía que su castaño amigo tenía que trabajar para mantenerse, eran trabajos de medio tiempo, pero al ser cuatro llegaban ser agotadores. Era una suerte que tuviera una beca completa en el colegio Black Order, la escuela más respetable en todo el país, sin mencionar que te prepara muy bien para el futuro.

Llegaron al Colegio. Un majestuoso lugar el cual tenía de todo: dormitorios, salones de audio, gimnasio, cafetería, biblioteca, salón de música, talleres de recreación; en fin, eran un montón de cosas. Allen sonrió con tristeza, él no se podía dar ese lujo -porque para él lo era- de tomar alguna clase extracurricular. Tenía que trabajar y ya no le quedaba tiempo para nada más.

-¡Buenos días!-les gritó un joven pelirrojo

-Lavi, Buenos días-saludo Lenalee y el castaño solo sonrió.

**...**

Estaba frente al juez. Su mirada reflejaba tristeza, soledad, odio, confusión. Sus manos estaban esposadas y el guardia le miraba con desconfianza, como si esperara que hiciera algún movimiento. Con su vista, miró al jurado. Había personas que le miraban con pena, otras con sorpresa y algunos tenían sus ojos cerrados; todos ellos pensando y preguntándose ¿como alguien tan educado como él hubiera cometido semejante crimen?

-Joven Walker, pase al estrado.

Miró a su abogado, quien le señaló que lo hiciera. Caminó con lentitud y en cada paso que daba sentía que cada vez más y más quería gritar, llorar y decirles a todo pulmón que él no había hecho nada.

-Jura decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad- le pusieron la biblia frente a él y su mano estaba sobre ella.

Sentía deseos de arrojarla, arrancar cada hoja y romperlas hasta que no quedara nada. Dios le odiaba y comenzaba a sentir un sentimiento parecido hacia el Señor.

-…Lo juro-susurró con un hilo de voz.

El juez cerró sus ojos y prosiguió a decir:

-Joven Walker, ¿Está usted consiente de lo que pasa aquí?

-…Sí

Suspiró. Ya había escuchado más de 2O veces esa pregunta. Su vista se enfocó en las personas que estaban en el juicio y entonces le miró. Estaba como si nada, cómodamente sentado en la última banca y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Mordió su labio inferior para no gritar. Ni se percato de que el juez le había cedido la palabra al abogado

-… ¿Es verdad que usted era su amigo?-esa pregunta hizo que enfocara su atención en él

-..Lo era

-¿Y no es un amigo alguien que apoya a otro?

-… Así es…

-Entonces ¿Por qué le mató? ¿Acaso por dinero? ¿Por promesas?

Su paciencia ya no dio para más. Al subirlo al estrado le habían quitado las esposas, por lo que con ambas manos golpeó el escritorio con todas sus fuerzas. Se puso de pie y gritó:

-¡YO NO LE MATÉ! ¡YO NO LO HICE! ¡¿Por qué no entienden? ¡Jamás haría algo así!-señaló con rabia- ¡Fue Neah! ¡Fue él quien lo hizo! ¡Créanme!

Los guardias lo agarraron, se estaba saliendo de control. El sonido del martillo chocar contra el mueble, la voz del juez, las acusaciones de Sheryl, las contradicciones de Reever, los murmullos de las personas; todo eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Y antes de que lo sacaran del estrado, miró como Neah sonreía más. Lo miró con rabia mientras derramaba lágrimas de coraje. Ya nada tenía sentido, no valía la pena seguir. Los jalones de los guardias lo estaban lastimando, pero no lo lastimaron tanto como lo que dijo Sheryl:

-Usted es un asesino, acéptelo y deje de hacer de su muerte una tortura…

Las lágrimas dejaron de fluir y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Daría lo que fuera por haber sido él quien sufriera la muerte. Apretó los dientes con furia, al igual que la mano del oficial que lo sostenía. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas de coraje y sus ojos reflejaban enojo total.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh!-gritó enfurecido. Todos callaron, pues en tal grito se podía sentir un enojo y tristeza. Empezó a llorar sin control. Lloraba como un niño asustado.

¡Y venga que si lo estaba! Por supuesto que estaba asustado. Lo culpaban de todo. Alzó su vista y Sheryl miró con sorpresa tal mirada. Aquella mirada de furia que mostró al principio pasó a ser tristeza total

-… Yo no lo hice- susurró antes de que el guardia se lo llevara

**Notas de la autora(?):**

¡Hola! :D Aquí dejo el capítulo dos :] andaba algo inspirada al escribirlo (?) si bueno, se darán cuenta que Allen en una parte de la historia es albino y en otra es castaño, no, no es que se me haya olvidado o algo por el estilo recuerden, esto es una historia de juegos temporales, así que esta algo enredado el asunto :D

¿Sabremos a quien "mató" Allen? ... Quien sabe :D

Gracias a:

**Zango-1 **¡Gracias de verdad por tu comentario n.n!

¡Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Prisión**

_**"Hasta el hombre más honrado de todos tiene un motivo del porque encarcelarlo"**_

**...**

Parpadeó por un segundo, mirando como todo él estaba cubierto de rojo, desde sus zapatos hasta su rostro. Alzó su mano derecha y vio como esta temblaba, apretó su mano contraria y sintió algo en ella… Divisó que era un cuchillo….

Y entonces miró la habitación con horror. Cubrió su boca con su mano, dejando caer el cuchillo, aun estando en shock de lo que estaba viendo. Eso no era posible… ¡Eso no era posible, no le podía estar pasando eso! Se adentró a la habitación y cargo su cuerpo sin vida, gritando su nombre con desesperación, creyendo que tal vez era una broma pesada, de esas de mal gusto… de verdad que lo deseaba. No le importaba que sus ropas se mancharan más de ese líquido rojo, lo único que quería era que abriera sus ojos… o que por lo menos hiciera un movimiento, demostrando que aún sigue en este mundo; en este mundo torcido. Tumbaron la puerta violentamente.

-¡No se mueva!-le gritaron apuntándole con unas armas.

Más él seguía mostrando un rostro de desesperación, ignorando lo que le estaban diciendo. Fluyeron las lágrimas sin control, no dejaba de gritar su nombre, diciendo que se despertara.

-…No me dejes…-susurró antes de que lo sacaran del lugar por la fuerza.

Al salir, miró como estaba enseguida de la entrada, estando como un "espectador más"; sonriendo macabramente como era su maldita costumbre. Le miró con rabia, más esa expresión no demostraba realmente todo el coraje que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Y entonces tomó una decisión: le haría pagar…

**…Definitivamente le haría pagar a ese bastardo**

**…...**

-¿Quién diría que la Profesora Klaud fuera alguien tan agresiva?- se quejaba el joven pelirrojo. Dejo caer su cabeza a un lado de la bandeja de comida

Era la hora del almuerzo. Los tres jóvenes estaban almorzando cómodamente, más Allen, quien no podía dejar de ingerir tanto alimento

-Lavi, fuiste tú quien la provocó

-¿Por qué dices eso Lenalee?-levantó su rostro con pereza

-¿No eras tú quien no dejaba de hablar?

Silencio. Ignoró la situación y prosiguió a comer. La china suspiró. Miró a Allen, quien paró de comer un momento y ahora miraba hacia la nada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la joven, pero fue ignorada

-Me está siguiendo…-susurró

-¿Qué?-captó la atención de ambos

-Allen, ¿De que hablas?- cuestionó Lavi

Miró un momento a sus amigos y nuevamente dirigió su vista al frente.

-Se… se fue….

-Nos estas asustando. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Lavi, ¿No lo viste? Era un sujeto con un saco blanco, no dejaba de mirarnos y sonreír de una forma… bueno…-se rascó su mejilla- a mi me pareció verlo…

-Seguro que el trabajo te esta agobiando- sonrió el pelirrojo- Puedes tomarte el día hoy

El joven castaño trabajaba en la librería del abuelo de Lavi, en ese caso también para este.

-¿Seguro? ¿Bookman no se enojará?

-No te preocupes, no lo hará. Ese viejo panda ni se dará cuenta

-Vale, entonces gracias.

La campana sonó, los tres se pusieron de pie para irse a sus respectivos salones. En eso Allen le miró nuevamente. Ahí estaba esa persona de nuevo. Le resultaba imposible que nadie más le viera; o eso creyó hasta que le contaron sus amigos, luego de mucho tiempo, que si lo veían. Observó como le sonrió, pero su sonrisa fue espantosa; lentamente giró su cuerpo para ir a su salón. Y llegó tarde en la clase de la profesora Klaud y esta lo castigó.

Salió tarde del Colegio. Fue una suerte que Lavi le haya dado la tarde libre. Caminó hacia su casa, le gruñía el estómago a mil.

-Lo primero que haré será comer algo-pensó imaginándose el montón de platillos que se haría

Sin embargo, al llegar a su acogedor departamento, estaba parada esa persona de nuevo. Frunció el ceño. Ahora si no se dejaría intimidar por él.

-¿Quién eres?-le preguntó molesto

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Solamente sonrió con normalidad, como si acabara de escuchar un chiste. Eso lo molestó más.

-Oye, si no vas a decirme nada, mejor vete de aquí o llamaré a la policía.- Fue ignorado de nuevo. Suspiró y mejor decidió entrar ya a su departamento

-Decimocuarto…-expresó con sus ojos cerrados sin borrar su sonrisa

-¿Qué?

-Eres el número decimocuarto, veremos que tanto resistes

-De… ¿De que hablas? ¡Lárgate!-le gritó el castaño

Se quitó de la pared y caminó hacia él. Con cada paso, Allen retrocedía.

-Nos veremos… Allen Walker

Eso lo dejo helado, ese sujeto sabía su nombre y él le desconocía

**…...**

-¿Eso te dijo?-preguntó Reever al albino, quien solo asintió

Lo miró con pena. ¡Pobre chico! Era seguro que había pasado por mucho y aún así jamás estuvo en paz.

-Lo odio-susurró

-¿Cómo?

Se encontraban en el lugar de interrogatorios de la prisión, entre abogado y prisionero, era uno de los escasos momentos en que el joven Walker lograba salir de esa espantosa celda. Reever abrió los ojos al ver su cara, sabía bien que la salud mental del albino estaba delicada por todo lo pasado.

-Lo odio…lo odio…lo odio… **¡LO ODIO!**-gritó- ¡Si no fuera por él nada de esto habría pasado!

Guardias aparecieron para detenerlo, pero Reever les indicó que no hicieran nada. A pesar de todo, necesitaba que él se expresara, pues sabía que si no lo hacía se dañaría más.

-¡Todo es su culpa! ¡Me arrepiento de haber sido débil! Si tan solo… ¡Si tan solo no hubiera creído lo que dijo de Mana….!-mordió su labio con fuerza, evitando a toda costa que las lágrimas aparecieran, tenía que ser fuerte, aunque fuera por unos momentos. Suficiente tenía con los insultos que le daban los demás prisioneros e incluso ciertos policías para dejarlo llorando, como para volver a derramar lágrimas de impotencia. Tomó asiento de nuevo.

Esperó a que Allen se calmara un poco. Estaba consiente de que Mana Walker le salvó de las calles, comprendía como se debía sentir…_ eso creía_

-….¿Porque?-alzó Allen su vista dejando ver la pena en sus ojos- ¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿Por qué Neah me hace esto?-tal pregunta hizo que el corazón de su abogado se oprimiera.

Por alguna razón, para Reever este era un caso muy extraño. Generalmente él se encargaba de este tipo de situaciones, incluso había otras que de verdad partirían el corazón de las personas; pero siempre sabía como manejar sus sentimientos a la perfeccion. Ahora…. Con oír su pobre voz bastaba para que se sintiera inútil. Su rostro solamente incrementaba ese sentimiento, un sentimiento indescriptible, pero muy doloroso…

- ¿Por qué… Señor Reever?

-…No lo se- fue la mejor respuesta que pudo dar en ese momento... _o eso creyó..._

**Notas de la autora (?):**

**:D aquí el cap. dos~ espero que les haya agradado. Llegue a un punto en que yo sola me revolvi ._. pero por fortuna me entendí de nuevo a lo que quería llegar (?) si, soy rara -w- en fin~ gracias por leer, en especial a:**

**Zango-1:** :D muchas gracias de nuevo por pasar n.n!

**lirionegro-san: **gracias por tomarte tu tiempo de leer y dejar review me alegra que te haya gustado :D! no se se será yullen o no (de verdad, no lo se ._.)

**...¿Sabremos si el primer tiempo realmente estaba describiendo a Allen... o era alguien más? :3 saludos~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Prisión**

_**"¿Quién nos asegura que aquella faceta tranquila del prisionero, no sea más que una máscara para salir de ahí? "**_

Pasada la semana, cada vez que se dirigía a su casa ahí estaba: esperándole con esa maldita sonrisa. Ya se esta asustando, sin embargo, tampoco le daría esa ventaja. No señor, no permitiría que le viera que estaba asustado. ¿Qué demonios quería ese sujeto?

-Ya me estas cansando- habló con enojo mientras se paraba frente a él.- He tenido mucha paciencia contigo en no hablarle a la policía

¡Como si eso fuera a funcionar! Era obvio que ellos no harían una gran diferencia. Se mordió la lengua con discreción, para evitar escapar un gritillo, al recordar como fueron esos sujetos quienes le arruinaron la vida.

-Es tu culpa- sonrió aún más- Si no fueras así, seguramente no te hubiera pasado nada

-¿Hubiera?- repitió con miedo en su voz- De… ¿De que demonios hablas? ¡Deja de decir estupideces!

Adiós a los modales. Mana siempre le enseñó que tenía que ser cortés con todas las personas, se lo merecieran o no, pero de verdad que ese sujeto, con lo poco que dice y hace, lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

-¡Oh! Por fin veo al verdadero Allen Walker-dijo con sarcasmo es su voz- Catorceavo…

-¡Deja de llamarme así!-le gritó enojado.

-Comprendes a lo que me refiero ¿Verdad?

Se quedó pensativo. No hacía más de tres horas que había comprendido el significado de aquel particular apelativo. ¿Cómo alguien como él podría saber eso? ¡Y hasta lo supo antes que él!

-Te lo ruego… vete. Quiero tener una vida normal, como todos….

-Pero no podrás-le interrumpió- Sabes perfectamente que no podrás darte ese lujo. Y menos si estas con…

-¡No digas nada más!

Corrió lo más rápido a su casa. Cerró con toda fuerza la puerta y se dejo deslizar en ella. Abrazó sus piernas y tembló

-Mana….-imploró

**...**

-¿Kanda?-preguntó con la boca llena de fideos.

Como siempre, a la hora del almuerzo todo iba normal. El castaño intentó olvidar todo lo que el sujeto le comentó hacía unos días atrás, fue una suerte de que ya no haya aparecido frente a su casa. Eso lo relajó un poco

-Tal vez hasta el Conde ya lo elimino-pensó mientras tomaba un vaso con agua, ignorando la conversación anterior. Aunque Allen esta en total desacuerdo con los métodos que utiliza el Conde, por alguna razón el pensar eso le alegró un poco

-¿Entonces Allen?-la voz de Lenalee lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad

-¿Ah?-parpadeó dos veces.

La china infló sus cachetes y lo miró con un enojo fingido

-Estas muy distraído hoy

-Lo siento…-sonrió con nerviosismo- ¿Qué me preguntabas?

-Lenalee quiere saber si no has vuelto al japonés llamado Kanda Yuu, según ella es alguien atractivo-sonrió pícaramente Lavi haciendo que la mencionada se sonrojara levemente

-La… ¡Lavi!-le dio un golpe en la cabeza

Allen rió. Como le divertía ver que ellos dos pelearan. Una por no darse cuenta de los sentimientos del otro y este jugar con ella de una manera de doble sentido.

-Lenalee sinceramente no se que le vez-tomó la palabra el castaño- Además solo lo has visto una vez

-¡Por eso mismo! Tu lo vez más seguido y me gustaría saber más sobre él.

-No te pierdes de nada, es un maldito bastardo que no tiene una pisca de compasión por el prójimo; podrías estarte quemando viva y él aún así pasaría al lado tuyo sin hacer nada. Es tan desgraciado que creo que hasta se reiría de ti…

Para cuando se dio cuenta, sus amigos ya estaban en blanco por aquella "clara" descripción de Kanda

-Valla… nunca pensé que sería tan vil como para hacer salir al verdadero Allen Walker-comentó Lavi con sorpresa.

Esto le dejo pensando un momento.

-Lavi... ¿Exactamente a que te refieres con eso?

-¿Qué? No todos los días se que a una persona así de cruel….

-No me refiero a eso-lo miró a los ojos- ¿Qué es eso de "hacer salir al verdadero Allen Walker"?

Como era de suponer, fue la frase que se les cruzó a la mente tanto al pelirrojo como a la china. Allen era alguien inocente y despistado por nacimiento, era probable que no supiera lo que él mismo hace.

-…Tal vez no te des cuenta, pero como amigo, te digo que esa personalidad tuya…

-No es muy sincera que digamos-completó Lenalee. Solo vieron como el chico puso cara de confusión- Es tan natural para ti ser cortes con todos, que no te das cuenta que adoptas una personalidad falsa

-Con nosotros no eres así-sonrió Lavi- pero con el resto si actúas un poco frío

…. Tal vez a eso se refería ese sujeto hace unos días

**...**

Estaba en la esquina de su celda, como un animal arrinconado. Miraba hacia la nada. No sabía desde cuanto tiempo estaba ahí, no sabía que día era ni sabía cuantos días habían pasado de su muerte.

Pasó su vista hacia el espejo y vio su reflejo. Daba lástima. ¿Cómo fue que terminó en ese estado tan lamentable? Todo pasó tan rápido que incluso ya no le importaba. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el espejo. Lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas con el brazo izquierdo, con ese maldito brazo. Inmediatamente, a causa del ruido, los oficiales llegaron.

-¡Walker! ¿Qué diablos…?- calló al sentir la helada mirada del chico.

Jamás había visto tal mirada en él… jamás habían visto al verdadero él. A pesar de estar en la prisión poseía una mirada triste, tal vez, pero era tranquila. Sin embargo, ahora era una furia total, de un odio impensable. Una mirada vacía y fría que hacía que se detuvieran en el acto de tan solo verla.

_"Hay que ser cortés con todos", "Debes ser educados con todos", "muestra modales", "no digas groserías"_… ¿¡A quien carajos le importaba ahora! A pesar de que eran palabras de su amado padrastro, las odiaba. Ser así con todo el mundo hizo que terminara ahí. Era así realmente y le importaba poco lo que los demás pensaran o dijeran. Tal vez y por eso se peleaba mucho, era tal como había dicho Marie: eran tan parecidos que no se soportaban.

Su mano sangraba, pero no le importaba ¡Ya nada era importe en realidad! Reever llegó y vio el estado del albino.

-Allen…-susurró con pena

-Tomé una decisión- dijo con voz seria

-Cu… ¿Cuál decisión?

El joven albino sonrió macabramente, sonrisa que no le agrado nada a su abogado.

-Es mi única salida-tomó un trozó de vidrio

-Allen… ¿no harás nada idiota, o si?- él y los guardias estaban sorprendidos

-Ya no hay nada idiota que no haga

-¡Reacciona Allen! ¡No te des por vencido!

-¡¿QUÉ NO LO HAGA?-gritó.

Mostro un rostro lleno de rabia. Apretó los dientes y con un sarcasmo dijo:

-Reever…. He seguido las reglas y mire usted en donde estoy ¿Y aún así me dice que no me de por vencido? ¡TAN SOLO MIRE EN DONDE CARAJOS ESTOY! ¡En la prisión y esa persona esta muerta! ¡¿Qué más puedo perder?

Dirigió el vidrió a su cuello…

**...**

-… Regresa… regresa… regresa…-susurraba sin detenerse, como si fuera un disco rayado. Estaba en el hospital. Las enfermeras le miraban con pena, mirar a alguien tan recto como él en esa situación de verdad que daba lástima.

-Pobre hombre….-susurró una

-He escuchado que tal vez y quede loco- continuó otra

-¿Y como no acabar así? Ha perdido a la persona que más le importaba….

-Tiene mala suerte ¿no? Creo que N….-

-¡Vuelvan al trabajo!-les gritó la jefa de enfermeras

Las dos corrieron y solamente ella quedó, mirando su habitación...

-En verdad es una desgracia lo que ha ocurrido….

**Notas de la autora (?)**

**¡Hola a todos! :D Por algún extraño motivo estoy contenta a pesar de estar bajo montañas de libros, carpetas y tareas... que más da :D! Gracias por seguir leyendo:**

**ZANGO-01 **¡Gracias de nuevo! algún día veremos de que tanto balbucea neah! (?)

**Lirio-chan **:'3 así te llamaré ahora ajaja, veo que que ahora si estas intrigada (?) no tte preocupes yo tampoco comprendo las supersticiones

**Racksha yami: ***0* gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer ~ x3 todo en esta vida es un juego mental! (?) muy bien, no, pero lo será! ._.

**¡Saludos!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Prisión**

_**"¿Qué gana alguien al quitarse la vida? La lástima de las personas. ¿Qué los lleva hacer tal acción? Estar encerrados en su propia prisión: La mente "**_

_**...**_

-Que horrible día- se quejo el joven Walker mientras caminaba con Lavi y Lenalee hacia la cafetería

-Pero si apenas ha pasado media mañana-comentó la joven china mirando al castaño

-Lo que pasa es que hoy es el día en que veo más a Bakanda

-¿Bakanda?-repitió dudosa

-Él se refiere a Kanda-respondió Lavi

Los ojos de la joven Lenalee se iluminaron, lo cual provocó que tanto Allen como él tragaran saliva

-¡Entonces los miércoles son los días en los que puedo verlo!-anotó frenéticamente en su celular.

Lavi miró con molestia a Allen, quien solamente este se pudo percatar de ello. Metió la pata y lo sabía. Allen suspiró

-Además, el profesor Sokaro nos dejó una tarea sobre investigar los síntomas que orillan a una persona al suicidio

-¿Y eso es malo?

-Lavi… es un tema el cual prefiero evitar-desvió la mirada con tristeza

-Bonito tema de conversación…-dijo Lenalee un poco molesta

Una vez que llegaron a la cafetería, pidieron sus alimentos y se sentaron en la mesa de siempre.

-No es por nada Allen… ¿pero porque tanto interés en el celular?- cuestionó Lavi al ver como este no despegaba su vista del aparato.

-No es por nada importante-siguió comiendo.

Lavi sonrió y Lenalee desvió la mirada no muy feliz. Allen jamás admitiría que estaba esperando su llamada. Su celular sonó y este sin ver quien era realmente contestó

-¿Hola?-preguntó con un rostro y voz de alegría. No pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando cambió su cara contraria al sentimiento anterior- ¡No me harás trabajar en domingo, maestro idiota!

Colgó con furia.

-¿Era el maestro Cross?-preguntó la chica. Allen solo asintió

-No se porque tienes que seguir soportándolo, Allen-continuó Lavi

-No tengo opción-susurró. Le debía parte de su vida, además fue Mana quien le dijo a Marian Cross que cuidara de él. Quería pensar que eligió a ese hombre por alguna razón en particular.

**…**

-¡Maldición mueve ese trasero!-le gritó entre jadeos

-Yo… no puedo…-respondió cortadamente, estaba sudando.

-Eres un inútil hasta para….esto…-continuó insultándolo

-Ca…Callate….

Entre los dos, estaban levantando una caja con 1O veces su peso combinado.

-A todo esto…Bakanda… que diablos es esto…-preguntó mientras ambos respiraban agitadamente ya al haber dejado el paquete en la mesa

-El viejo Tiedoll compró pesas, exactamente no se cual es su plan.

-No me pagan lo suficiente por andar cargando esto-estiró su espalda.

-Deja de ser una niña, agradece que te pagan.

Lo miró con furia. Se masajeó las sienes, no sabía como es que toleraba a ese sujeto. Kanda le miró de mala gana.

-¿Qué carajos haces ahí sentado? Mueve ese trasero y ve a atender a los clientes. Tu descanso ya terminó

-¡¿Ehhh!-miró la hora. Joder, ayudo a su idiota gerente a cargar eso que no se fijó que desperdició sus 3O minutos de descanso.

**…**

-Lo vas a pagar… lo vas a pagar muy caro….-decía con cólera y resentimiento es su voz.

Miraba hacia la ventana, pero aquellos ojos no reflejaban nada más que su deseo de venganza. Haría pagar a ese viejo regordete aun que fuera lo último que hiciera… y lo haría del modo en que más le dolía…

-Con la familia- sonrió con malicia.

Vengaría su muerte aun que lo llevaran al infierno en el acto.

**…**

-¿Viniste a burlarte de mí?-preguntó sin siquiera mirarlo. Tenía su cuello y mano izquierda vendados, producto de su intento fallido por quitarse la vida. Tener el catéter en sus venas le producía un dolor más –No tengo ganas de discutir, mejor lárgate.

Miró aquel blanco cabello, no mintió Lenalee al decirle que había cambiado su color por todo lo que vivía ese chico. No hizo caso y continuó caminando hacia él. Le pego suavemente con aquel ramo de flores y se alejó. Miró dudoso ese gesto de su parte

-Como quieras, Moyashi-cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Allen sonrió un poco por como lo había llamado…. Con aquel odioso nombre

-¿Cómo esta?-le preguntó Lavi tan pronto vio como salía de la habitación

-No quiso siquiera mirarme, mucho menos hablarme.

-Pero… esta bien ¿no?

-Si, si lo esta.

Suspiró el pelirrojo con alivio.

-Reever me dio un buen susto cuando me dijo lo que Allen intentó hacer…

Cerró los ojos y continuó caminando

-Perder a una persona hace que hagas hasta lo más estúpido-dijo ya estando alejado de Lavi, quien le miró con duda

-¿Me lo dice alguien con experiencia?

Se giró y lo miro fijamente

-Sí….

**…**

-…Pase al estrado, por favor- ordenó el juez Leverrier

Acto seguido, se dirigió al estrado, juró y las preguntas de Sheryl comenzaron.

-Usted conoce bien al joven Walker, ¿verdad?

-Si…-

-Dígame, ¿Lo cree capaz de asesinar a alguien?

-Por supuesto que no

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él es su amigo? ¿O porque hubo un tiempo en que ustedes dos fueron algo más que amigos?

Allen se encogió de hombros con esa pregunta. Sabía que Sheryl era agresivo con sus interrogaciones, esperaba tan solo que reaccionara bien.

-Dilo….-susurró el albino

-Yo…-miró a su amigo con pena- Lo conozco desde niños. Se que no le gustan los insectos, se que adora comer toneladas de comida, se que es amable y gentil con todas las personas que necesitan ayuda sean conocidas o no; lo más cruel que le he visto hacer es no estudiar para geometría- calló unos momentos para retomar la palabra con seriedad- Yo se que él es incapaz de matar a alguien, mucho menos a esta persona… lo digo como alguien que le conoce de toda la vida y como alguien que llegó a ser algo más que su amigo en algún momento.

Concluyó. Sheryl lo miró con cierto enojo, sabía que le acababa de callar.

-No más preguntas-se retiró

-Joven Bookman, puede retirarse

Lavi se puso de pie y miró a Allen de nuevo, era una mirada de seriedad y pena

-Sr. Reever-le susurró- me hubiera dejado suicidarme, tengo los síntomas que una vez investigué y también….

Cerró los ojos al escuchar el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, señal de que Lavi ya no estaba.

-…. Hubiera dado lo que sea de no haber visto esa mirada en él

**Notas de la autora: (?)**

**Hola de nuevo! :D bueno, aquí el capítulo que a mi punto de vista ya estamos avanzando un poco más a esta historia.. (según yo, claro) ._. oh bueno! Nuestro amado Bakanda ya hizo su aparición :3 ... Gracias por seguir leyendo, en especial a:**

**Racksha yami: **No tengo la menor idea si es kanda quien murió o no :D técnicamente no es el primer fic ._. hoho~ hay varios por ahí ¡gracias por dejar review!

**ZANGO-1: **Ya veremos que pasó con Neah 3 haha! n unos capítulos más (?) veremos como termino Allen en la prisión ¡gracias de nuevo por leer! e

**Lirio-chan: **seré sincera, si me gusta tener revueltos a la gente! :D haha a mi también me gustó mucho ese diálogo que dijo Marie :D me inspiró un poco, en fin, gracias de nuevo por leer


	6. Chapter 6

**Prisión**

**_"Aquellos que guardan silencio, son a los que les debemos temer más. Su prisión es el silencio mismo, por lo tanto explotan más fácil_****_ "_**

**_..._**

-Que… ¿Qué tú conoces a Mana?-preguntó sorprendido

Como todos los días, ese sujeto le esperaba y antes de que pudiera (o intentara) correrle, él le hablo primero. Y lo hizo de un modo que lo sorprendió

-Sí, conozco a Mana Walker- se quitó de la pared y caminó hacia él, quedado a sus espaldas- Se que él te adoptó cuando no tenías a nadie, también que él sabía sobre la familia Noé….

-¡Cállate!-le interrumpió gritando, giró para verlo de espalda- ¡No te atrevas a hablar de Mana nunca más!

Sonrió satisfactoriamente.

-¿Porqué?

-No tienes ningún derecho a hablar sobre él como si lo conocieras

-¿Y como estas tan seguro de que no lo conocía?

Allen frunció el ceño, así que sin más, caminó hacia su departamento. Inmediatamente al entrar, tomó el teléfono y marcó

-¿Sí? ¿Road?... Hola, se que este es un extraño momento pero…-miró a través de su ventana que el sujeto aún estaba ahí- … necesito un favor….

**…**

-¡Allen!-gritó Lavi yendo a abrazar al mencionado- ¡En dos semanas cumples años!

Él y la china fueron al departamento del chico a visitarlo. Tan pronto como Allen le abrió la puerta, el pelirrojo le saltó encima

-La…Lavi… me….est…as….ahorcando….-el castaño se ponía de todos los colores

Lo soltó y Allen empezó a respirar de nuevo

-Lavi, un día de estos de verdad que lo dejarás sin aire- dijo Lenalee mientras ayudaba a Allen a levantarse

El mencionado sonrió infantilmente

-No te preocupes Lenalee, si no murió cuando lo abrazaba así en la secundaria, no tiene porque hacerlo ahora…

-¡Lavi!-le gritó Allen poniéndose rojo- creí que habíamos acordado en olvidarlo

-¿Olvidar que?- sonrió de manera sombría la china

Tanto el pelirrojo como el castaño sudaron frío.

-Ol…Olvidaba que Lenalee no estaba con nosotros en secundaria

-Es tu culpa Allen, yo solo dije cuando te abrazaba, ahora si hubiera dicho besaba….

Le tapó la boca al pelirrojo mientras se tornaba colorado. Ambos miraban como Lenalee tenía los ojos muy abiertos

-Que… ¿Qué significa eso?-preguntó perpleja

-Bueno… emm… ya sabes como es Lavi…

-Allen y yo fuimos novios en secundaria-soltó contento

Silencio absoluto. Luego de ayudar a su amiga a recuperar la conciencia, se dirigieron a la cafetería de Jerry (que estaba cruzando la calle), en donde cada uno ordenó algo. Después de unos minutos, la chica comenzó con las preguntas

-Solo fue una etapa-respondió Allen

-Si, si, solo eso-continuó Lavi- Luego de 1 año, 9 meses, 25 días, 3 horas; nos dimos cuenta de que no había futuro

-Re… ¿Realmente contaste hasta las horas?

-Te sorprenderías Allen

-Y... ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta?-cuestionó nuevamente.

Iban a responder, pero el celular de Allen comenzó a sonar. Miró quien era y se le iluminó el rostro

-Hola…-hizo la señal de que lo esperaran, se puso se pie y se alejó.

Lenalee frunció un poco el ceño

-Eso tuvo la culpa- lo miró Lenalee y se encontró con un Lavi que sonreía entre tierna y tristemente- Cuando se conocieron, Allen comenzó a cambiar.

-¿Aún lo querías… cuando se conocieron?

-Por supuesto que si, fue él quien me dijo que era mejor terminar. Yo lo acepté, pero aún así no fue…. Lindo…

Pasó su vista a Allen, quien conversaba con una sonrisa en su rostro y un particular sonrojo.

-Pero no me molesta-volvió a retomar la palabra el pelirrojo haciendo que esta le observara de nuevo- Tarde o temprano hubiera pasado, ya hubiese sido por mí o por él. Como se dijo, solo fue una etapa.

**…**

-¡Sal de aquí Allen!-le gritó desesperado.

-¡No te voy a dejar! ¡No te dejaré solo, Mana!

Solo observó como le sonrió su amado padre. El fuego estaba consumiendo todo. Esos desgraciados policías no les prestaron atención cuando dijeron que alguien les observaba. Su ojo izquierdo sangraba, aquel objeto en forma de estrella le había caído marcándolo con una cicatriz que al parecer sería permanente.

-¡Allen!-oyó como gritaban su nombre desde afuera

-¡Lavi! ¡Lavi por aquí!

Sintió como su padre le abrazó

-No te detengas hijo, sigue caminando

-Pa… ¿Papá?

Lo empujó hacia la ventana que no estaba en llamas, haciendo que llegara al exterior. En cuanto el pelirrojo lo miró fue corriendo hacia él.

-¡Allen! Los bomberos ya vienen.- hubo una explosión. Allen abrió los ojos como plato.

-¡Mana! ¡Mana!-gritaba desesperado, más Lavi no lo dejaba ir.- ¡Padre!

Su grito fue desgarrador. Lloró como nunca. Lavi desvió la mirada y observó que al otro lado de la calle, había un sujeto mirando todo lo que pasaba. Sin embargo, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Se percató de que el pelirrojo lo miraba y se alejó del lugar.

**…**

-Mo… ¡¿Moyashi?-aquel sobrenombre hizo que volviera a la realidad- ¡No me insultes así Bakanda!

-Cállate y déjame comer en paz

Aún no comprendía porque comía junto con su antipático gerente

-Cierto… porque me da lástima que este solo…-pensó mientras mordía su dango con molestia- ¿Y que significa Moyashi?

-Dices que no te insulte ¿Y no sabes que fregados significa? Eres más lento de lo que esperaba Moyashi

Allen rompió sus palillos

-No se japonés genio

-Dime algo que sepas

Estaba a punto de golpearlo hasta que Marie los interrumpió.

Luego de calmarse y continuar en paz con su comida, Kanda se fue y Allen volvió a preguntar sobre el significado de Moyashi, sin embargo, ahora se lo preguntó a Marie, quien solo rió.

-¡No es gracioso!

-Perdón, Allen, es solo que ya eres su amigo

-¿Eh?

-Kanda tiene esa extraña costumbre de ponerles apodos a sus amigos

-Aún así, un amigo no le dice al otro que su cerebro es de un Moyashi… ¿Qué dijiste que significaba?

-Brote de habas

-¡Ja! Es más, ni siquiera tengo algo que me caracterice así, si tuviera el cabello blanco, tal vez le creería

-¡Ustedes dos, déjense de hacer idiotas y continúen trabajando!-Les gritó el rey de roma

**…**

-Allen…

Luego de haber estado en el hospital un tiempo, había regresado a la prisión. Sin embargo traía una camisa de fuerza, no querían arriesgarse a que el albino intentara de nuevo suicidars. Reever estaba sentado a su lado, más no lo miraba

-¿Estas molesto?-le preguntó

-No dejo que terminara con mi vida….

-No te iba a dejar morir…

-¡¿Y porque no dejarme? –Lo miró- ¡Bien ahora podría estar con Mana y con…!

-¡Reacciona! ¡¿Quién nos asegura que estarías con ellos? Morir no es lo mismo que quitarse la vida

Allen volvió a evitar mirarlo. Reever suspiró.

-Debes saber que para todos sería duro perderte, tan solo piénsalo un momento…

-¿Crees que estarían contentos en ver como un Moyashi se quita la vida?

Kanda entró junto con Lavi e interrumpió a Reever

-Reever-san ¿Podrías dejarnos solos con Allen?-le pidió el pelirrojo. Este asintió solamente y se marchó

-Pensé que solo era una persona por visita-bufó Allen con seriedad, no miraba a ninguno de los dos.

-Link hizo una excepción.-comentó Lavi

-Debes estar contento Kanda, ahora si tengo el cabello blanco para ser llamado Moyashi

-Para mí con el cabello blanco o no siempre lo serás, tan solo por tener esta estúpida mente

La paciencia del albino no dio para más y se fue hacia Kanda, pero olvidó que traía la camisa de fuerza y cayó al suelo

-¡Lárguense de aquí! ¡No quiero verlos!

-Allen… cálmate

-¡No tienen idea de cómo se siente perder a alguien!

Kanda se puso a la altura de Allen y le pegó en la mejilla.

-¡Claro que se como es perder a alguien!-le replicó el japonés. El albino lo miró con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo?

-Fue mi amiga desde la infancia, era la única persona que entendía mi forma de ser y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos un desgraciado conductor ebrio me la quitó. Por supuesto que se como se siente perder a alguien. Alma… a pesar de que ya no esta sigo viviendo por ella, por la vida que ella ya no puede llevar

Caminó hasta la entrada de la celda.

-Si hiciera lo que tú intentaste hacer, tenlo por seguro que me golpearía hasta que me volviera a morir.

Sin más salió del lugar molesto.

-Esto es para ti- fue ahora Lavi hasta él, mostrándole una carta- La dejo para ti… creo que… tenía una idea de lo que se aproximaba

-Ya vete-desvió la mirada Allen con ciertas lágrimas en los ojos.

Lavi suspiró con resignación

-Se la daré a Reever-san.

Dejó solo a Allen, quien tenía muchas cosas en que pensar.

-…Mana…

**…**

-Lo lamento tanto

Estaba en una iglesia. No había nadie más que él. Miraba con cierto resentimiento en sus ojos, aquella grande y preciosa cruz, llena de piedras preciosas y pintada de un bello color dorado. Estaba en medio del lugar, detrás de donde se ponía el padre a predicar.

**_-Mana… espero que me perdones… por usar a Allen _**

* * *

**Notas de la autora (?):**

**¡Hola de nuevo! :D Bueno, sin más aquí está este capítulo que de verdad le pensé mucho para hacerlo... pero creo que al final me convenció, antes de que se me olvide, YA SE PUEDE DEJAR REVIEWS ANÓNIMOS... solo por si acaso D: gracias a lirio~chan por decirme que de verdad no tenía idea de que tenía bloqueada esa opción :3 Oh bueno... gracias de nuevo por leer y a:**

**ZANGO-1: **gracias nuevamente por seguir mi historia :3 sobre tu pregunta... me gustaría dejarlo aún en misterio n-nU pero a mas tardar en el sig. chap (o incluso uno más) ya revelaré todo haha~ :D

**Lirio-chan: **Yo también me deje confundida, no te preocupes :D no tuve corazón para matar a Kanda (?) diré que ya estas un pequeño pasito en la historia.. Y claro, el Laven no podía faltar *0* ... okay, eso fue improvisado, pero creo que era necesario (?) gracias de nuevo por decirme de los reviews y obviamente, gracias por seguir leyendo

**Y u e : **Hola! :D gracias por unirte a la historia~ veo que ya haz sido atapada por el poder de dgm (?) jaja~ en fin, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer n-n espero que continués pasando :'D

**¡Saludos~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Prisión**

**_"Aquello en lo que crees puede ponerse en su contra, es por eso que eres un prisionero. Tus creencias son _****_erróneas "_**

**_..._**

La lluvia no dejaba de cesar, justamente tenía que estar lloviendo ese día… el día en que le diría el último adiós a su amado padrastro. La mayoría de las personas llevaba un paraguas, protegiéndose de ese horrible clima. Más Allen dejaba que la lluvia le mojara por completo, haciendo que el agua se confundiera con las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. El Padre terminó aquella misa y cada uno se fue acercando a la lápida dejando una flor en ella, para después pasar con el castaño y dar su pésame. No era la gran cosa de personas, no era como si ellos hubiesen sido muy sociales, pero, a pesar de que no decía nada, agradecía profundamente que se encontraran con él.

-Allen-le habló Lavi, haciendo que alzara su rostro. El funeral ya había terminado desde hace rato, pero el chico no se movía. Para el pelirrojo fue duro ver a su amigo de 12 años esa expresión en su rostro. –… Él quiere hablar contigo-señaló.

Un joven rubio con dos pintorescos lunares, horizontales, en medio de su frente su frente se presentó.

-Soy el Inspector Howard Link- le dio la mano, cosa que el castaño le respondió- Tengo bajo mi supervisión todos los departamentos de policía de la ciudad, incluyendo la prisión…

No logró terminar su introducción, pues Allen fue directo a darle un golpe en su cara. Lavi detuvo al chico al ver como iba a volver a pegarle.

-¡Lárguese de aquí!-le gritó con ira- ¡Ustedes son unos inútiles! ¡No protegen en nada, hacen lo contrario! ¡Los odio, los odio!

-¡Allen, cálmate!-el pelirrojo no lo dejaba ir

-Yo lo se…-dijo el rubio Inspector, poniéndose de pie y agarrando su mejilla

Eso llamó la atención del castaño y se calmó un momento. Lavi vio que ya podía soltarlo, así que lo hizo.

-Usted y su padre, que en paz descanse, informó a los oficiales Daisya Barry y Toma que desde hacía varias semanas los estaban observando…

-… Y lo único que hicieron fue reírse, por más que se los decíamos, solamente reían-volvió a interrumpirlo.

-Así es-cerro los ojos- desde esta mañana esos dos ya no trabajan más para la policía y debo informarle que hemos atrapado al sujeto que incendió su casa.

Allen abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-… De… ¿De verdad? ¡¿De verdad ya lo atraparon?

-Correcto, este chico solo era un maldito piromántico, ha dicho que su única razón de haber hecho eso fue que le agradó su casa… No se preocupe, ya fue sentenciado

-Veo… veo que usted si hace su trabajo…-se inclinó- lamento haberlo golpeado.

-No se preocupe-le entregó a Allen una tarjeta-llámeme cuando sea, estaré a sus servicios- se dio la media vuelta ya dispuesto a irse- Sin embargo…

Llamó la atención a los chicos al ver como se detuvo.

-Yo no fui quien descubrió al sujeto, ni tampoco lo que hicieron Daisya y Toma- señaló al lado derecho- fue él

Allen observó como un hombre de peso mayor les sonreía…

…

Tocaba el piano con una sonrisa pintada en su cara, era una melodía alegre y movida. Iba al compás del acordeón que tocaba Jasdero, joven rubio, e igualmente la trompeta de Debitto, chico de cabello negro, aquellos que se hacían llamar gemelos y a veces costaba trabajo creerlo. Había una joven rubia más atrás con una expresión de aburrimiento total, tocando, al parecer, forzadamente el triángulo. Una chica estaba en medio de la habitación cantando. Daba la impresión de que era una fiesta, a pesar de que solamente se encontraban ellos. Dio por finalizada la tocada cuando la joven pelinegra terminó de cantar.

Se comenzó a escuchar unos aplausos, dos hombres entraron. El primero era alto y bien parecido, usaba lentes y tenía una cola de caballo baja y de lado. El segundo, era un poco mayor que el primero, además de que estaba algo pasado de peso.

-¡Papá!-fue la pelinegra corriendo hacia el primer hombre abrazándolo.

-¡Road, mi niña! ¡Cantas de lo mejor, sin duda serás una estrella! Eres mejor que esos tres patéticos tocando juntos.

-¡Oye Sheryl!-gritó ofendido Debitto

-¡Nosotros tocamos muy bien! ¡Mejor que Road…!-prosiguió Jasdero

-Técnicamente Road no tocaba…

-¡¿De que lado estas?-le gritaron los gemelos.

Sheryl lo miró de mala gana al ver como defendió a Road. Solo fijó su vista a otro lado.

-Todos ustedes chicos, también tocan muy bien-continuó el hombre gordito, animándolos un poco.

-¡Gracias Conde!-respondieron al mismo tiempo

-Sin embargo, Lulubell, puedes tocar con más emoción, ¿no crees?

La rubia no dijo nada, solamente se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?-le cuestionó

-Al centro comercial…

-¡Claro que no! ¡Esta es una reunión familiar! Me costó trabajo reunirlos a todos

Rodó los ojos con molestia y a la habitación. Tomó una silla y se sentó.

-Practicante no todos somos familia, menos de sangre-pensó fijando su mirada al castaño-No entiendo porque el comedor y la sala de música son una misma-dijo con pesadez

-Porque es agradable tocar con algo de música, ¿No lo crees, Allen?

-Creo que sí, Conde

-Además de que es lo suficientemente grande.

Cada quien fue tomando asiento. El Conde se sentó en la cabecera de aquella y larga mesa rectangular, como si eso fuera alguna señal de autoridad.

-¿Qué comeremos hoy?

-Allen, tú como siempre pensando en comida-le reprochó el gemelo pelinegro

-Si sigues así las chicas no se fijarán en ti

-Ehh… me lo dices tú Jasdero, que usas maquillaje, igual que tu Debitto

-¡Jajaja! Buena esa Allen-rió Road- Además, mejor para mí que no se fijen en Allen

Ese comentario hizo que el castaño se sonrojara un poco, rascó su mejilla con un dedo desviando la mirada. Sheryl no pasó desapercibida esa expresión. Eran notables las llamas que le rodeaban.

-¡Allen Walker! ¡Tienes derecho a guardar silencio…!

-Oh no… aquí vienen las interrogaciones de papá como abogado

-¿Abogado? Más bien parece oficial-le dijo Jasdero un poco asustado al ver así a Sheryl

-Aquí no Sheryl, espantarás al chico…-lo detuvo el Conde.

-Es… es bueno cenar en familia… creo-susurró Allen nerviosamente

**…**

-¡Allen, feliz cumpleaños!-gritaron mientras este apagaba las velas de su pastel.

Estaban en su departamento Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda y Marie celebrando los 18 años del castaño.

-¡Ya eres mayor de edad Allen!-lo abrazó de lado el pelirrojo.- Ya puedes beber con toda libertad

-¡No voy a hacer eso!-gritó alterado, recordando crueles cosas de su tutor y el alcohol- Definitivamente no seré como él, no seré como él, ¡No quiero!

-¿Ah?

-Tsk, este ya esta alucinando sin la ayuda del alcohol.

Miró retadoramente a Kanda y este también lo miraba igual.

-Vamos, compórtense ustedes dos-habló Marie intentando separarlos

Lenalee miraba todo en silencio

-¿Por qué tan seria?-se acercó Lavi a ella.

-No es por nada-sonrió

-Ni siquiera le has hablado a Kanda, ¿no que era tu sueño?-bromeó

Pero la chica solamente desvió la mirada, cosa que miró con duda el joven. Llamaron a la puerta y el castaño fue a atender.

-Deja de decir estupideces, maldito afeminado-le maldecía Allen desde la puerta mientras la abría.

Al estar distraído, no se dio cuenta como le saltaron encima. La pequeña Road Kamelot lo abrazó con fuerza y le plantó un beso en la boca.

-¡Allen! ¡Felicidades!-le gritó cuando cayeron al suelo. Los gemelos también entraron tirando algunas serpentinas-Por cierto… aquí esta lo que me pediste-le escondió una hoja en su saco

-Gra…gracias…

-¡Road lo estas asfixiando!-reprochó Lenalee con cierta ira. Pues ella estaba arriba de él, además de que esa fue una dura caída.

Road frunció el ceño y se quitó de él. Pasados unos minutos, todos estaban sentados en los sillones de la casa. Allen tenía una sonrisita nerviosa, pues sus amigos no se llevaban bien con la familia Noé.

-Entonces…-dijo con milésima vez intentando decir algo que pudiera aliviar el ambiente.

-El Conde quería venir personalmente, pero ya sabes como es él…

-¿Siempre con mucho trabajo?-interrumpió Allen a Road, quien solo asintió.

-¡Eso, eso!-gritoneó Jasdero.

-Así que vinimos aquí a dar te esto-le dio una pequeña caja

-Es de su parte, y estos son de nuestra parte…

-Valla regalos costosos que deben ser horribles-susurró Lenalee de mala forma.

A pesar de eso, su comentario no pasó desapercibido. Los gemelos se miraron entre sí y Road bajo la cabeza.

-Ya nos vamos, tenemos que regresar, si no papá se pondrá histérico.-

Los tres se dirigieron a la puerta, Allen los acompañó

-Lo lamento…

-Esta bien, ya estamos acostumbrados- Se puso de puntitas y le dio otro beso a Allen-felicidades de nuevo

El castaño sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias, linda-seguía con esa sonrisa- Espero que tú papá no se enoje porque estas aquí.

-¿Y que si lo hace? Tengo derecho de visitar a mi novio ¿No?-sonrió pícaramente.

Y sin más se fueron. Miró de mala forma a Lenalee.

-No de nuevo-suspiró con desgano

**…**

El teléfono sonaba a mitad de la madrugada, para ser exactos, eran las 3 de la mañana. Gruñía con fastidio mientras se levantaba con pesadez. Joder, ¿a quien se le ocurría hablar a esas horas?

-¿Hola?-bostezó al contestar. Sin embargo lo único que se escuchaba en la otra línea era una especie de interferencia, lo cual le pareció muy extraño.- ¿Hola?-volvió a repetir.

Más seguía sin haber alguna respuesta. Estuvo a punto de colgar cuando oyó una voz diciendo:

-¿Allen?

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al oír la voz, se parecía un poco a la de su padrastro. Pero la llamada fue cortada. Le invadió cierto temor, eso era imposible, no podía ser él. El teléfono volvió a sonar y en esta ocasión, contestó con temor

-¿Ho….?

-Te dije que nada bueno salía el estar con ella-interrumpió. Esa voz era totalmente desconocida para él- Te daré la oportunidad de terminar con eso y evitarás salir herido.

-¿Quién eres?-fue lo único que pudo preguntar

-Tu decides-colgó

**…**

Lloraba amargamente arrugando un poco aquella carta que Lavi le había dado. Le pidió a los oficiales que le quitaran la camisa de fuerza, pues quería leer la carta personalmente. Y con cada palabra que leía sentía que su corazón se oprimía más y más. No tenía sentido aquello. Nada de sentido. ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Por qué de repente se volvió todo confuso y con carencia de lógica? Todo en lo que creía ya se estaba poniendo en su contra, comenzaba a preguntarse si todo aquello que quiso también lo querían a él.

-Road….-susurró con su voz quebradiza- quiero vivir… quiero sentir la libertad de nuevo… yo… yo… ¡Necesito saber porque ha pasad esto! ¡Debo saber si esto escrito es real!

-Walker-lo llamó un oficial- tienes visita

Y allí entró sonriendo como siempre

-¿Disfrutas de la prisión, Allen?

-Neah…-dijo su nombre con rabia.

* * *

**Notas de la autora (?):**

******Si ustedes quedaron tan sorprendidos, imagínense yo que lo escribí ._. ¡Hola! Bien... creo que ya se rebeló un poquito más (lo crucial, por así decirlo) de a quien mató Allen... se lo que piensan ¡todo para que sea ella! si... fue algo inesperado (hasta para mí) haha~ espero que no se decepcionen (?) Soy sincera, quise hacerlo yullen, pero al parecer no me salió D': Pero les aseguro una cosita, hay algo oscuro detrás de esto (?) Gracias por seguir leyendo :3 **  


**Zango-1: **Haha, lo que trama Neah aun es un oscuro y pequeño secreto que no lo he pensado bien :D (?) pero creeme que de verdad no es algo lindo. Ahora si ya vamos a la verdadera trama de como se involucró. En realidad el Laven lo saqué a último momento xD! ¡que estes bien!

**Lirio-chan: **Haha, no es Kanda ni Lavi, resultó ser Road! ._. No soy partidaria a AllenxRoad, pero se me terminaron los personajes (?) y me gustó que fuera ella para una cosa más que tengo en mente (?) nada bonito -w- Así es, nuestro Usagi siente algo por Lena-chan~ :3 Un paso grande en esta historia ... creo, oh como sea, ahora si ya vamos a mi divertida trama :'D!

**ZakuryMinashiro**: ¡Hoola! :DD gracias por leeer~! 3 creo que te darás cuenta de que este capítulo fue un poco largo haha~ Neah juega un roll muuuuuuuuy bueno, aunque aún no lo digo del todo, pero me divierte tenerlos así xD La verdad no me atreví a Matar a Lavi o Kanda (mucho menos a él!) pero si a Road 3 haha~

**¡Saludos~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Prisión**

**_"Pobre prisionero, solo se quedo. Ahogado en aquellos secretos que no podía contar, pues no le daban la oportunidad_****_ "_**

**_..._**

Y ahí estaba Neah parado a un lado de él, con una sonrisa en su cara. No entendía como es que el oficial Suman le había dejado entrar. Había dicho más de 1O veces que él fue quien mató a Road, pero como era de esperar, nadie le hacía caso.

-Escuché que luego de tu juicio en dos días, irás realmente a la prisión-comentó haciendo que Allen lo mirara de una fea manera

-Si no te haz dado cuenta, ya estoy en ella….

-Pero me refiero a que estarás más que solo en las celdas de la entrada, el cual los policías vigilan con cautelo. El Conde no puede hacer nada más por ti, así que te adentrarás al verdadero infierno.

¿Qué infierno es peor del que vive él ahora? Se preguntó mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-El Conde… El Conde me sacará de aquí.

Neah entrecerró la mirada y se dio la vuelta. Llamó a Suman para que le abriera.

-Eso lo dudo-susurró sin que el albino le escuchara

**…...**

-Lenalee, no entiendo porque eres así con Road-le reprochó el castaño a su amiga, mientras estaban comiendo en la cafetería frente a la casa del chico, esperando por Lavi, quien los había citado.

La china bajó un poco su cabeza. Ella no era de la clase de chicas que se la pasan criticando a todas las personas que la rodean, mucho menos es alguien que diga groserías. Pero existía Road Kamelot, la única persona que lograba sacarla de sus casillas y que ahora es la novia de su amigo. Apretó el vaso con cierto coraje. Era ahora o nunca contarle lo que sucedía.

-Allen, no se si tu sabías, pero Road estuvo conmigo en la secundaria…

-No me lo mencionó. ¿Aquella que solo es para chicas?

-Sí-lo miró- En la escuela… no era muy amable con las personas, además de que no era tampoco querida.

-Eso lo se-sonrió con ternura.

A Lenalee le confundió esa sonrisa.

-Créeme que se como es Road, pero si la conoces un poco más, te mostrará mas que solo aquella faceta de niña fría y malcriada.

-Me gustaría creer eso-pensó- …Mi hermano Komui trabajaba para la compañía de Conde-cambió el tema radicalmente

-¿De verdad trabajaba en "El Arca"?-preguntó sorprendido un poco, y mostro una sonrisilla- Creo que eso se escuchó raro, mejor sería que él trabajaba en la compañía del Conde "El Arca"

Lenalee le miró con pesadez

-Eso no es gracioso…

-Perdón, Lenalee. Es un chiste de familia por así decirlo. Ya sabes que como El Arca se dedica a la fabricación de bienes materiales, ven al Conde como si fuera un salvador loco, como lo hizo Noé, por eso llaman así a su familia…

Allen no se dio cuenta de ello, pero la chica lo miraba con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos. A pesar de que aún no conocía a Allen o a Lavi cuando el padrastro del primero murió, sabía que la familia Noé era importante para él. Pues luego de varios años de la muerte de Mana Walker, fueron ellos, a parte del desobligado Cross Marian, quienes estuvieron al pendiente de él.

Pero demasiada amabilidad en esa clase de personas no trae nada bueno ya sea en ese momento o en un futuro que tal vez no sería muy lejano.

-Bueno, mi hermano estuvo a cargo de la división científica por varios años. ¿Si sabes que no solo se especializan en bienes materiales, verdad?

-Sí, creo que el Conde mencionó algo sobre expandirse por la comida y la medicina. No estoy seguro, a él no le gusta hablar del trabajo en la cena.

-Como lo suponía, no lo sabe-pensó frustrada.

¿Cómo decírselo? Esta muy ilusionado con ellos, que destruirle tal ilusión le sería un cargo de conciencia para toda su vida. Pero aún así, Allen tenía derecho a saber que es lo que se esconde bajo esa feliz apariencia de "familia perfecta" y "hombre perfecto". Respiró profundamente.

-Verás….

-¡Hola, Allen!-lo abrazó el pelirrojo por detrás, interrumpiendo a Lenalee.

-¡Lavi, suéltame!

Lavi sonrió ampliamente y se sentó al lado de Lenalee

-¿De que hablaban?

-De nada importante-respondió ella rápidamente- ¿Porqué nos has citado, Lavi?

-Porque hoy se cumplen 1O años de esto-señaló su parche en su ojo derecho.

-¿Pero eso es algo de celebrar?-dijo Lenalee confundida

-No, pero tampoco es algo que olvidar.

-Es verdad-habló Allen- Cuando tenías 9 años ocurrió el accidente, recuerdo que iba a visitarte a tu casa.

-Solo dabas 1O pasos, recuerda, éramos vecinos.

El pelirrojo mostró una sonrisa melancólica bien disimulada

-Esta fue la razón por la cual perdí un año escolar y que a pesar de que soy mayor que ustedes por año estoy en su salón. Estoy vivo de puro milagro

-¿Cómo fue que pasó Lavi?-cuestionó curiosa

-No lo recuerdo bien-respondió divertido- Inventé tantas historias que no recuerdo cual era la original. Veamos-puso su puño en su barbilla- ¿Corriendo por las escaleras con tijeras? ¿Encajarme un lápiz? ¿Corriendo arriba de una barda con tijeras?

Así comenzó a decir muchas locas y peligrosas maneras de sacarse un ojo. Algunas les daba risa, otras no tanto e incluso una le provocó un asco al castaño.

-Creo que de verdad no recuerdo como fue, pero se que fue este día-le dijo a Lenalee cuando Allen se puso de pie para ir a ordenar más comida

-¿Cómo puedes olvidar algo así?

-No se hace-susurró muy bajo, pero Lee pudo escucharlo perfectamente. Comprendiendo lo que quería decir.

-Entiendo…

**…...**

_-Lou Fa ¿Has visto a Allen?-preguntó una niña pelirroja que rondaba entre los 9 años.- Él se llevo mi tarea de inglés y aún no llega_

_-No Fou-respondió la niña de trenzas levantadas y lentes grandes circulares._

_Lou Fa miró a la puerta y observó como un niño pelirrojo, más alto que sus compañeros, entraba. Pero su rostro hacía parecer que no era alguien muy amable además de que su ojo derecho estaba vendado, sin mencionar que tenía ciertas cortadas en su carita y manos. Parecía que estaba disfrazado para Halloween._

_-¡Oye!-le gritó un niño- Aún no es noche de brujas._

_Los pequeños alrededor rieron estruendosamente, comenzando a criticarlo por como se veía. Y entonces se oyó un golpe. Un pequeño Allen le había pegado con el libro más gordo que tenía al otro niño._

_-¡No le digas nada, Bak!- y el pequeño sacó al pelirrojo del salón_

-Más o menos así fue cuando llegó Lavi, Lenaee-le contaba una Lou Fa de actual edad-

-Ya veo

-Al principio si daba miedo-continuó la pelirroja Fou- Hemos estado con esos dos desde escuela elemental y jamás nos contaron que le pasó. El primer año de Lavi con nosotros él era muy serio

-Si, eso es verdad-recordó Lou acomodándose sus lentes- Ahora míralo

Y la china dirigió su vista hacia Lavi, que estaba molestando al rubio llamado Bak Chang. Inconscientemente, Lenalee sonrió.

**…...**

Neah salía de la prisión. Después de esperar pacientemente en silencio, todo parecía estar dando frutos. Iba a tener su venganza. Una gratificante y dulce venganza, que hará que el Conde tiemble y se arrodille ante él pidiéndole perdón. Nada le haría más feliz que ver a ese viejo gordo de rodillas. El Arca sería suya, tal como se había dicho desde un principio, y así empezaría una nueva generación.

Suspiró profundamente al llegar a la esquina. Sí, todo valía la pena en este momento, pero ¿Qué hay de todos los sacrificios?

Había dicho que sin importar que pasara, se vengaría de la familia Noé, aunque se fuera al infierno, les haría sufrir por cada persona que hicieron miserable y que incluso ellos mismos forman parte de esto.

Es verdad, a pesar de que este es su plan, no estaba solo. Sabía perfectamente que necesitaba ayuda si quería que sufrieran todos ellos de todas las formas posibles. Aún así… habían cosas que estaban molestándolo. A un paso de conseguir lo que quería, no pudo evitar recordar a aquellos inocentes que se perdieron durante el camino, antes y después de que se propusiera a torturar al Conde. Esta Mana, por ejemplo. Su amado hermano mayor y único familiar. Odiaba al Conde por haber visto antes lo que él no pudo. Y fue ver a su hermano feliz con un pequeño niño que había encontrado en un invierno al cual decidió adoptar y ahora ese mismo niño estaba ahí, triste y asustado en la prisión.

-Es más fuerte de lo que aparenta-le dijo llamando su atención, pues estaba recargado cómodamente en la pared.

-No te había visto…

-Creo que sería, "no los había visto"-se señaló, están a un lado del otro. Generalmente siempre se puede ver con su típica expresión de despreocupación, más ahora, miraba a Neah con seriedad- ¿Cómo se te ocurre visitarlo? ¡Más ahora!

Neah rodó sus ojos. Odiaba dar explicación para todo.

-Solamente quería verlo, es todo.

-Si serás idiota, si Adam sabe que viniste, se echará a perder tu amado plan-lo miró con fastidio aún recargado

-¡Oh! Me sorprende que haya alguien que lo llame por su nombre

-Me importa un carajo como se haga llamar-replicó

-Con calma-lo tranquilizo dejando ver nuevamente su expresión de tranquilidad

-No se preocupen-dijo Neah ya caminando de nuevo- El Conde no sabrá nada, Suman Dark fue quien me vio, todo esta bien.

Y se alejó de ambos, dejándolos un aire de desconfianza.

-En momentos así, dudo de él ¿no te parece?-miró como suspiró con cansancio mientras se quitaba de la pared, caminando hacia el lado contrario que tomo Neah

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás

-Eso es cierto-bajó la mirada

-¿Qué diablos haces ahí? Estabas jodiendo que querías visitar al niñato

-¡Cierto!-fue corriendo hacia él.

**…...**

-Entonces… mi penúltimo juicio es en dos días-le dijo Allen a Reever, estaba sentado en la cama y su espalda recargada en la pared.

-Sí, al parecer Leverrier ya no le quiere dar más vueltas al asunto

-Que novedad-rió con sarcasmo- ¿Tendré un compañero de celda?

-¿Qué?-lo miró confundido- ¿Cómo…?

-Lo escuché por ahí-movió su cabeza al lado derecho.

Por alguna razón, no quería decir que Neah lo había "visitado"

-Supongo que sí

-…Sera mejor que me valla haciendo a la idea de no volver a saber del mundo por un largo tiempo.

Eso no le gusto para nada a su abogado.

-¿Dudas de poder salir de aquí?

Allen lo miró fijamente y le contestó:

-Lo dudo

**…...**

Road había cumplido con el favor que le había pedido. Y eso era buscar información, sin que el resto de la familia supiera, sobre el hombre que estaba afuera de su casa. Como pudo, logró sacarle una foto sin que él se diera cuenta. Se sintió como un acosador, pero entonces sacudía su cabeza y recordaba que era ESE sujeto el acosador. Leía la carta que le dio en su cumpleaños ya estando en su cama

-Con razón no se tardo casi nada en saber de él- arrugó la nota y la aventó- no hay nada de él.

Y en efectivo, no decía nada de él. No estaba ni lo elemental, como su edad, nacionalidad, trabajo, antecedentes médicos; simplemente NADA. De todo eso solo obtuvo una significante cosa. Su nombre. No venía apellido, pero si el nombre. A pesar de eso, se dio por servido al menos saber como se llama.

-Neah…

* * *

**Notas de la autora (?): Holaaa! :DD bueno, llevo 48hrs sin dormir y no tengo la menor idea de como se me ha ocurrido esta capítulo! xD peero bueno... Creo que el misteerio poco a poco se va sabiendo òwó (?) bueno, tal vez no tanto, pero siento que los estoy enredando más :D! haha~ bueno, gracias como siempre por seguir esta historia :3**

**ZANGO-1:** Muchas gracias de nuevo por leeer! x3 haha O: veo que me odiarás porque maté a Road... ¿de verdad odias a Neah? D: bueno, ahora te haré dudar tu odio (?) muy bien no :DD haha~ dependiendo que se ocurra más adelante veré si odiaremos (me incluyo) a Neah más de lo que ya lo es ; ; AllenxRoad por siempre! 3 *camisa fan girl* ... no, no mejor Yullen :D (?) si me falta un tornillo -w-

**ZakuryMinashiro: **Hodaa! :D haha~ de hecho para mi tambiéen son contados los AllenxRoad, por eso se me hizo lindo (en cierta manera) de ponerlo, pero no es taaan explísito... pero algo es algo ¿no? :3 oh créeme es muy lindo como Allen llegó con los Noé.. pero por ahora te dejo con la duda aún! O: me has descubierto con lo de Lenalee (si es lo que pienso ._.) Oh~ en el proximo capítulo, habra MUCHA tortura mental por parte de Neah :3 ¡gracias por leer!

**Aninomo : **Yeaay! :'DD haz sido mi primer reviwe anónimo *salta de alegría* haha~ ¡Hola! gracias de verdad por leer estta historia :3 jujuju~ me alegra confundirte! (?) bueno no... pero si me gusta saber que no es muy fácil de adivinar que pasará ya meró llegamos al final! (creo ._.) bueno, eso si a mi cerebro no se le ocurre nada más haha~

**lirio-chan: **Bonjour! :D pues mi decisión de que haya sido Road no tuvo nada que ver con el manga D: eso te lo aseguro... se me ocurrió unos días antes de que saliera el capítulo mientras me daba un baño :3 ... no debí decir eso.. okk Oh~ ya poco a poco sabras el porque la bipolaridad de Lenalee :D yo también muero contigo porque no es yullen x.x lo juró, no pude matar a bakanda D: ammm.. aún pienso si poner algo al final o no *0* ... (pensando) ... Y creo que ya se dijo que le dio Road a Allen haha~ este si que no me tarde en hacer saber... ¡gracias por leer!

**Saludos~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Prisión**

**_"Prisionero: Lamento ser yo quien te diga esto, pero todos te han abandonado. No hay nadie a tu lado. _****_ "_**

**_..._**

Regresaba a su casa después de un día agotador en la librería del abuelo de Lavi. No entendía como estar en una librería lograba cansar tanto y también como podía herirlo de gravedad. Si el pelirrojo no le hubiera gritado, le hubieran caído todos los libros sobre él y tal vez le hubieran hecho un daño. Ya para llegar a su hogar, miró como le esperaban. Sonrió con superioridad, ya sabía su nombre y con eso le daba una confianza para poder enfrentarlo.

-Veo que nunca te irás de aquí ¿verdad?-le preguntó parándose frente a él.

-No hay nada escrito que me diga que no tengo derecho de estar aquí, Allen Walker.

Cuando escuchó su nombre mostró una sonrisa burlona, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el otro.

-Tienes razón, no hay nada que diga que no puedes estar aquí. Pero si vuelves a aparecer mañana, no dudaré en hablarle a un contacto mío de la policía… Neah…

El mencionado abrió sus ojos con extrema sorpresa al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por Allen. ¿¡Como fue que se enteró de su nombre! ¿Y si sabía algo más? Mientras tanto, el castaño disfrutaba ver la expresión de Neah de temor combinada con preocupación. Ahora que ya tenía al menos su nombre, Link podía investigar más afondo sobre él y de verdad que ahora si lo denunciaría. Y todo hubiera sido perfecto si Neah no hubiera comenzado a reírse. Reía estruendosamente y por alguna razón le atemorizaba a Allen.

-Veo que haz investigado, Allen Walker

-Tengo mis contactos.

-Ya veo- se separó de la pared y se acercó al castaño- ¿Acaso tu caprichosa novia lo hizo?

Allen lo miró con una sorpresa.

-Tu... ¡Tu que sabes sobre ella!

-Veo que di en el punto exacto. –Susurró- Road Kamelot es un peligro para ti, creo habértelo dicho esa noche.

-¿Fuiste tú… Quién llamó a esas horas de la noche?

Inmediatamente, recordó como había escuchado la voz de su padrastro al otro lado. Apretó los dientes y lo miro con odio. Tomó a Neah por el cuello de la camisa y lo apegó a la pared.

-¡¿Por qué la voz de Mana se escuchó? ¡Habla!

Más su respuesta fue la risa del otro. No paraba de reír y eso ya lo estaba desesperando.

-Eres un pobre niñato que extraña a su amado padre Mana Walker. ¿Qué sabías sobre él? Si cuando de adoptó tenías solamente 6 años y él murió cuando tenías 12 ¿Qué sabes sobre él?

-Ca… ¡Cállate!-su agarre comenzó a aflojarse y Neah lo separó de él.

-Pasaste solo 6 años con Mana ¿Qué supiste él? ¿De verdad era tu familia?

-Silencio….

-Prácticamente era un desconocido para ti y para él también lo eras. En seis años no se puede querer a una persona como para que lo llamaras padre.

-No digas nada más…- retrocedió un paso y cubrió sus oídos con sus manos.

-No tienes el derecho de llamarlo padre. No eras nada para él, solo un pobre niño huérfano que fue abandonado por sus padres en las calles…

-Ya basta…-sus ojos de comenzaron a humedecer

-… Nadie te quiere, al final todos te abandonaran como lo hicieron tus padres o tal vez incluso como lo hizo Mana.

-No más….

-Te quedarás solo en este mundo sufriendo… ya verás que Road Kamelot también te va a abandonar.

-No más… ya… ¡Cállate de una buena vez!

Lo agarró otra vez del cuello y le dio un golpe en su cara, haciendo que Neah callera al suelo. Y Allen continuó golpeándolo en el suelo mientras le gritaba:

-¡Cierra tu estúpida boca! ¡No tienes derecho de hablar así de Mana! ¡Tú no me conoces!

Sintió como alguien le agarraba de los brazos, haciendo que dejara de golpearlo y quitándolo de encima de Neah.

-¿¡Que diablos estas haciendo!-le gritó Kanda mientras lo sujetaba

-¡Suéltame! ¡Ya me tiene cansado este estúpido!

-¡Allen!-Lavi se puso frente a él- ¡Cálmate!

-¡No me voy a calmar!-miró a Lavi de forma agresiva, una mirada que el pelirrojo no veía desde la muerte de su padrastro- ¡Neah tiene que pagar por todo lo que dijo!

-¡¿De que hablas? ¡Allen, tu estabas golpeando al novio de Miranda-san, tu casera!

El castaño se quedó confundido por lo que Lavi comentó. Se zafó del agarre de Kanda y miró como Krory estaba en el suelo golpeado, siendo atendido por Lenalee.

-¡Krory-san!- gritó Miranda preocupada

-Solo… solo me acerque a Allen por que lo vi discutiendo solo y comenzó a ser… agresivo…

Miranda miró a Allen con cierta sorpresa. Ella sabía que él era un chico muy tranquilo ¿Qué fue lo que lo sacó de sus casillas? Mientras tanto, Allen miraba todo muy confundido. Eso era una maldita broma. Estaba conversando con Neah, de eso estaba seguro. No era posible que hubiera golpeado a Krory, así como así.

-Te estas volviendo loco-escuchó un susurró detrás de él y después una risa.

Se giró y vio como alguien doblaba la esquina no sin antes agitarle la mano como una despedida. Aquel perfil era de… Neah. Apretó sus puños con ira.

-¡Desgraciado!-gritó enfurecido mientras corría hacia su departamento.

**.…**

-Conde…-lo miró desde la esquina de su celda. El Conde estaba detrás de las rejas.

-Mira donde te tienen, Allen…

-A…. ¿A venido a sacarme de aquí?

-Lo lamento-bajo su mirada- En realidad vengo a decirte que ya no puedo hacer nada más-el albino abrió sus ojos con sorpresa- De ahora en adelante, serás tratado como cualquier otro prisionero.

Y sin más se retiró de lugar, dejando a un Allen muy confundido. ¿Lo estaba abandonando? ¡¿Realmente lo estaba abandonando como todos los demás? Una irónica sonrisa se apoderó en su rostro. Tal vez aquel bastardo de Neah tenía razón. De alguna forma u otra, él estaba siendo abandonado.

**….**

.

-Allen, voy a pasar-dijo Lenalee abriendo la puerta del departamento del chico. No lo vio por ningún lado.

Caminó hasta su cuarto, donde tenía el pasador puesto. No podía abrir la puerta.

-Allen, ábreme-le volvió a pedir.

Escuchó pasos y el castaño salió de la habitación y camino hacia la cocina, seguido por Lenalee. Era un silencio muy incómodo.

-¿Qué sucedió allá?-preguntó la china

-Ya la verdad no lo se- se dejó caer en el sillón ya al haber tomado agua. –En un momento estaba discutiendo con Neah y ahora resulta que le pegué a Krory-san….

-Krory-san dijo que no había nadie cuando te vio- le interrumpió

-Lenalee, yo se que estaba ahí. Si me creen o no, ya es otro punto.- cerró sus ojos.

La joven Lee respiró profundamente.

-Allen… ¿Acaso estas… drogándote?

El mencionado dio se levantó de un brinco ante tal pregunta.

-De… ¿De que hablas?

-Lavi me contó que cuando Mana murió… tomaste mucho… medicamento para intentar acabar con tu vida… y que aquello te hacía alucinar….

-¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo!-le gritó furioso

-Solo quiero saber si estas haciendo algo por el estilo de nuev…

-¡Lenalee hablo es serio! ¡Vete! ¡No quiero verte!

Y volvió a encerrarse a su habitación.

**…**

-¿Eso te dijo?-preguntó incrédula.

Estaba sentada afuera de la habitación de su novio, recargada en la pared. Y lo mismo estaba haciendo el castaño, solamente que él estaba dentro de la habitación. No había cedido a salir de ahí aunque Road haya ido a su casa.

-Es verdad que hice eso cuando Mana murió pero… solo fue por poco tiempo… antes que de mi desobligado tutor llegara.

-Claro, Cross Marian…

-A pesar de ser un bastardo, él me ayudo… a su forma, pero igual es ayuda-rió un poco.

-Allen, yo si te creo-sonrió a pesar de que sabía que no la estaba mirando.- Algo aquí no esta concordando mucho….

-¿Tu también lo sientes?

-Sí. El Conde no esta actuando como siempre lo hace. Tal parece que se inquietó un poco.

-¿Sabes la razón?

Bajo la mirada. Nadie sabía que ella había entrado a la habitación prohibida para buscar información del sujeto que Allen le había pedido que investigara. Y si el Conde llegará a saber lo que ellos buscaron…

-Me voy- se puso de pie y se encaminó a la cocina. Con eso dicho, Allen salió.

-¿Tan rápido?

-Si, tengo que regresar a casa… por cierto- señaló la bolsa que estaba en la cocina- Es mitarashi dango, el Conde los hizo ¿puedes creerlo?

-Valla-babeó- Me los comeré todos.

La acompañó a la entrada.

-Nos vemos, pequeña-le plantó un beso- gracias… por venir.

-No hay problema- sonrió y se marchó.

**….**

Estaba parado frente a la prisión, del otro lado de la calle. Miraba entre tentado a entrar o no hacerlo. Le habían dicho que ya no podía visitarlo, pues si lo hacía tal vez todo se arruinaría. Y él estaba consciente de eso. Pero simplemente no podía dejarlo solo. Aun que él se enojara de verlo y le dijera cosas crueles solo para hacerlo sentir mucho peor o llorar, quería verlo.

-¿Todavía estas ahí parado?

-No es de tu incumbencia, Lavi Bookman.

-Neah, ya te lo hemos dicho Lenalee y yo, si entras y alguien cercano al Conde te mira…

-Ese puto de Adam, tendrá la prueba suficiente para saber que tú sabes sobre él y te mandará a matar…

-Tan amable como siempre, Kanda Yuu.

El mencionado frunció un poco el ceño. Lavi miraba a Neah con cierta preocupación.

-Accedimos a hacer esto contigo desde hace mucho tiempo, así que no pienses que eres el único que esta esperando este momento-miró la prisión el pelirrojo mientras toca con su mano derecha aquel parche que portaba en su ojo. Y Kanda miraba hacia abajo tocando una especie de medallón que llevaba en el cuello.

-Si, lo se… están tan al pendiente que incluso evitan que yo eche esto a perder, como cuando lo visité ayer para darle la noticia. Que les recuerdo, fue Suman quien me vió

-¿Y eso que? ¿Y si hubiera sido alguien más?-le preguntó Lavi con cierto enojo- Es por eso que te decimos que no lo vallas a ver ya...

-Yo se lo que hago...

-Eres igual que ese Moyashi, todo lo hacen sin pensar.- dijo el japonés algo enojado.

Neah rió y se alejó del lugar.

-Viene de familia…

**…**

-Veamos… en realidad no se como fue que Lavi perdió el ojo-confesó mientras comía fideos en el descanso.

-Tú… ¿Tu tampoco lo sabes?

-No, Lenalee-acabó su tazón el castaño- Recuerdo que Lavi vivía con sus padres y con su abuelo. Veamos… -llevo su dedo índice a su barbilla- creo que los padres de Lavi eran algo así como reporteros-historiadores. Investigaban toda la historia de todas las personas importantes y no importantes de todo el mundo y la que se viera más interesante la publicaban en un periódico.

-Entiendo…

-Un día ellos tres se fueron y a las dos horas más o menos le hablaron a Bookman diciéndole que estaban en el hospital muy mal heridos, Mana lo llevó ahí. Y eso es todo…

Lenalee bajó un poco la vista. Allen tampoco lo sabía.

**….**

-¿Quieres vengar a tus padres?-le preguntó sonriendo gentilmente su nuevo psicólogo. Con este, era el quinto en visitarlo e intentar hacer que hablara.

El pequeño niño pelirrojo, con aquel único ojo que tenía su mirada vacía, lo observó detenidamente. Al parecer había llamado su atención. Dicho pequeño estaba recostado en su cama, tenía un catéter a un lado y su cabeza, ojo derecho, brazos, piernas estaban vendados. Al igual de tener profundas cicatrices por todos lados.

Mientras tanto, seguía mirándolo y sonriéndole…

-…Ven… ¿Vengarlos?-pronunció después de llevar un buen tiempo sin decir ni una sola palabra. Eso hizo que sonriera aún más y con cierta malicia.

-Sí, yo se quien lo hizo….

**….**

-Esto si que es una ironía- dijo sudando frío, mientras caminaba de lado sin apartarle la visa a su enemigo.

Estaba en la cocina de su casa y lo tenía en frente, apuntándole con esa arma de fuego.

-… ¿De verdad… me harás esto a mí?- vio como con su pregunta ensanchó más su sonrisa- Por supuesto, nadie sospecharía de ti…

-…Pero de Allen sí….

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

-No… ¡no te atreverías!- dijo mientras buscaba detrás de sí algo.

-Claro y lo haré

Tomó un cuchillo y se fue hacia la persona.

* * *

**Notas de la autora (?): ¡Hoooola! :DD ¡por fin se acabo el festival! *rodando en círculos* Haha, yo sola me entiendo :3 bueno, ahora que ya puedo dejar de drograrme con cafés cargados de starbucks para mantenerme despierta, he logrado terminar esta capítulo :D Por fin podré dormir como es debido :')!SOY TAN FELIZ ¡Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo! Creo que ya estamos llegando a la parte emocionante de esta historia, misterio por misterio se rebela :) Pero me emocioné al hacerlo algo largo D: haha~ en fin...**

**ZANGO-1: **Ni yo tampoco soy tan fan, pero no pudo evitar poner eso x) ¡Holaa! :DD gracias de verdad por continuar leyendo! Ya merito sabemos que piensa Neah, en un poco tiempo más . (espero) Aww~ veremos si Allen queda en prisión o no D:! pero de que odie a Neah... (?) sin comentarios lo mas seguro es que si... pero luego... [...] okay, espero que tus dudas se aclaren haha Muaahaha~ lo de quien mató a Road aun esta en una DUDA Y creo que ya sabemos quienes hablaron con Neah ;)

**ZakuryMinashiro: **Hola! creo que ya hemos sabido quien hablo con Neah :) ¿A que no los esperabas? hahaha Bueno, ahora sabemos que Allen tampoco sabe sobre lo que le pasó a Lavi.. ¿quien es el que si sabe? *musica dramática* Oh bueno, pues en realidad... creo de verdad que si Lenalee lo hubiera dicho (que ya más adelante diré que es) no le hubiera creído ;) ¿o tal vez si? *musica dramatica otra vez* Tiky aparecerá dentro de uno o dos capítulos más ;) haha, no me he olvidado de él! YULLEN! *0* (aun lo pienso) Gracias por leer!

**neko-san: **¡Holaa!haha yo también quería hacerlo yullen, pero no pude matar a Kanda :( haha~ (yo también amo el Yullen :P) haha, veo que Neah es muy odiado por aquí xD!¡Veo que caíste en mi trampa de las cajas! xDDD lo hice con esta intención muajajjaa! :3 ! gracias de verdad por tomarte la molestia de leer! :3! wiii~

**Lirio-chan: **Bojour! :DD O: ¿Me matarás por poner a esos dos como las personas? . espero que no :) Los noah por ahora estan en secreto, pero ya no por mucho x) muajaja (?) pues si, D: diré que para Lavi de verdad es duro recordar todo eso y créeme que no estará en paz hasta... [...] :) mmm... ¿de verdad crees que irá para largo? o.o! bueno si, a quien engaño, parece ser que lo alargué con muchas dudas y pocas respuestas haha~ de verdad, lo de Yullen aún lo pienso... :P

**Y u e: ***0*! Hola! gracias de verdad por seguir leyendo! x3 haha no importa, yo también fui comida por el anime y manga... esperen.. aún lo estoy .! pero bueno ;) haha, yo se que esta cosa mía esta muy revuelta D:! peero bueno... ¿eso es lo divertido? o.o! espero que si xD!¡SI, ALMA ME TRAGARÁ VIVA! :DD! ... espera... ¿eso es malo, cierto? ¡waa! . no, no... mejor lo continúo D: aún me queda mucho por vivir!... :)

**Saludos~! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Prisión**

**_"Y cuando uno recuerda lo que ha perdido, hace que el corazón se envuelva en una prisión _****_"_**

**_..._**

-¿Puedo ver a Lavi?-peguntó el pequeño Allen al abuelo de su mejor amigo.

No sabía nada de él desde hace mucho tiempo. Su padre le explicó que había tenido un accidente con sus padres y que por ahora no podía ir a verlo. Bookman –como decía que le llamaran – miró al pequeño castaño de ocho años con cierto sentimiento. Desde que supo que Lavi había regresado, estaba insistiendo en querer verlo, pero siempre se negaba. No por ser malo ni sobreprotector, sino porque no quería que viera al que alguna vez conoció como el alegre y saltarín que fue su nieto en ese estado. El Lavi que yacía encerrado en su habitación y acostado todo el día, era alguien muy distinto. No había pronunciado ni una sola palabra desde ese día, no sonreía y sus ojos no mostraban ninguna emoción; ni siquiera lloró cuando le dieron la noticia de que sus padres habían muerto. Simplemente nada.

-Entonces ¿Si puedo ir a verlo?-cuestionó nuevamente.

-Verás…

-Todo listo Sr. Bookman- apareció detrás del mayor.

Allen miró con extrañeza a ese hombre. No se veía mayor como Bookman o como su padre, llevaba puesto unos lentes y ropa formal. El niño pensó que tal vez era un tutor del pelirrojo o su doctor. Este hombre, miró a Allen y le sonrió dulcemente. Se agachó para estar a su altura.

-Puedes verlo mañana, se alegrará de verte.

-Pero Lavi…

-Esta bien- interrumpió a Bookman- Todo lo que necesitaba era escuchar las palabras adecuadas.

El castaño miró al abuelo y esperó a que le diera su aprobación. Este no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar. Allen sonrió con mucha alegría, después de mucho tiempo por fin podría ir a ver a su amigo.

-¡Allen! ¡Ven a comer!-le gritaron desde otra casa

-¡Mana!-gritó el niño corriendo hacia su amado padre y este lo cargó- ¡Adivina, adivina! Ese hombre dijo que ya podré ver a Lavi mañana

-¿De verdad? Me alegro oír es…

No terminó su frase al ver de quien se trataba. Mana lo miró algo sorprendido al igual que el otro hombre a él. Ambos pensaron que jamás se iban a volver a ver. Y valla que el destino puede hacer que el mundo se un lugar pequeño.

-Usted si que es un buen psicólogo a pesar de su edad-dijo Bookman haciendo que volviera a la Tierra

-Si… Como le dije, solo había que usar palabras adecuadas.-comenzó a retirarse

-Espere… aún no le he pagado.

-No se preocupe por el dinero- se giró a verlo y en el acto vio como Allen abrazaba a su padre. Y vio como él le devolvía el abrazo y le sonreía- … Su nieto ya me pagará…

**…**

En un parpadeo todo puede cambiar. La conoció desde que están en preescolar. Ella siempre fue alguien que aceptó su forma de ser, hablar y pensar. No le criticaba nada y entendía su silencio. Es por eso que siempre la amó. Tuvo la suficiente confianza de contarle todo, y por todo de verdad que se refería a TODO: que siempre vivió con su abuelo, su madre había muerto cuando le dio la vida y jamás se mencionó a su padre; e incluso le dijo que le atemorizaba perder a ese viejo de Tiedoll –como se llamaba su abuelo- pues era lo único que le quedaba.

Su sorpresa fue cuando ella le sonrió y que le dijo:

-Me tienes a mí también. Yo siempre estaré contigo, Yuu.- y le dio un medallón el cual tenía una fotografía de ellos dos de pequeños.

Aunque su rostro se mostraba inexpresivo, por dentro le invadió una tremenda alegría y ella lo supo interpretar. Por eso la amó. Porque ella no le criticaba como otros de ser alguien serio y con orgullo, ella lograba mirarlo más allá de su ser.

Y sin saber como, Kanda se había involucrado con alguien llamado Skin Boric. UN sujeto que trato de pasarse con su amante y se vio en graves problemas. Kanda Yuu no era alguien que dejaría las cosas como estaban y al denunciarlo a la comisaría, descubrió que era una de las personas más buscadas por un tal Howard Link. Esa fue la última vez que supieron algo de Skin Boric.

Entonces, su abuelo le tuvo que contar algo al tener contacto con ese sujeto, lo dejo impactado: Tiedoll y el padre de Alma –el cual tampoco conocía- se habían involucrado en algo peligroso. Kanda juraba que jamás había visto a su abuelo así de serio y le hizo prometerle que no diría nada a nadie porque a pesar de todo, Tiedoll aún seguía involucrado junto con alguien que llamó Cross Marian en aquel asunto.

Jamás había entendido bien la expresión "cuando parpadeas todo puede cambiar" hasta ese día. El día en que él y Alma habían salido acostumbradamente. Se sentía un idiota por lo que iba a hacer. Aún tenía 15 años, pero quería decirle a Alma que si estaba dispuesta a pasar toda su vida con él, pues habían estado juntos desde que tenían 4 años y no quería pasar el resto de su vida sin ella. Eran tan diferentes: ella amaba lo dulce y él lo odiaba, él era de pocas palabras mientras que a ella nunca la callabas. Pero como dicen, los opuestos se atraen.

-¡Cuidado!-gritaron entre las multitudes mientras cruzaban la calle, el sonido de una llanta se escuchaba horriblemente

Hubo humo por todas partes, no supo como ni que paso exactamente. Cuando aquella nube de polvo se había dispersado vio lo que jamás había querido ver ni en sus peores pesadillas se lo habría imaginado.

-A… ¿Alma?- tenía miedo de acercarse. Y unas gruesas lágrimas recorrieron por su rostro. Esto era una pesadilla.

**…**

Si le preguntaran sobre una figura de autoridad, probablemente sería su hermano. No tiene presente ningún recuerdo de una madre o de un padre y para ella no era algo porque entristecerse. Lo tomaba maduramente su situación, pero aún así, habían ciertas ocasiones en que se sentía sola. A diferencia de sus amigas, ella no podía discutir o hablar de cosas privadas con su hermano y tal vez para ello si sentía una necesidad de decir "quiero una madre".

Komui había conseguido un buen trabajo como científico para una compañía llamada "El Arca". Todo iba bien al principio. Su hermano iba y venía gustoso del trabajo, diciendo que a pesar de que su jefe era un muchacho de 19 años, sabía que hacer, que decir y como dirigir la compañía. Según él, ese joven era muy inteligente para su edad y también que era muy humilde. Pensaba en los demás antes que él, y tenía muy buenas visiones sobre el futuro de la compañía, que también le había contado, su supuesto padre se la había "dado" –por así decirlo- como pasatiempo. Pero tenía mucho poder.

Un día como si nada, su hermano regresó con un rostro de preocupación y seriedad, cosa que Lenalee no pasó por desapercibida pero no dijo nada y solo se encerró en su habitación. Y así de ahí en adelante, siempre estaba en esa actitud. Lenalee se armó de valor y le preguntó si aquel joven había sido tragado por el demonio de la avaricia.

-Su novia desapareció, y él esta en un estado depresivo… hasta hace unas horas.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó con inocencia.

-Él acaba de morir.- Aún era una niña de 8 años para entenderlo del todo, pero esa parte la entendió perfectamente

Lenalee Lee hizo una travesura, travesura que la arrastró a esa vida. Su hermano renunció a la compañía -el cual solo había durado 2 años más ahí- y buscaba trabajo. Ella entró a su habitación de estudio y leyó unos documentos que estaban bajo el nombre de "Plan Akuma". Se horrorizó al leerlos. En ese entonces, ella tenía 1O años. Y a pesar de que no comprendía del todo aquellas palabras, sabía que eso era un horror. ¿Dónde estaba su madre para consolarla?

**…**

-¡Orden en la sala!-gritó el juez Leverrier golpeando con el martillo la mesa. Pasó su mirada al albino.- Joven Walker ¿esta consiente de que después de este juicio, usted será llevado adentro de la prisión?

-Si….

¡Carajo! No tienen porque recordárselo, él estaba perfectamente consiente de todo eso. Leverrier ordenó que los abogados se acercaran al estrado y antes de que irse, Sheryl le susurró:

-Vengaré a Road…

Allen mordió su labio inferior para no gritar. Aún le era difícil que le acusaran por haber matado a Road

* * *

**Notas de la autora (?): :) como me hice bolas al intentar escribir este capítulo (sobre todo con las edades) pero yo solita (como siempre) me enttendi :3! Hooola! Aquí esta un interesante capítulo, casi no le avance nada pero tenía que dejar en claro [a mi forma, ya saben] el pasado de estos tres hahha. Hhoho~ espero que se den una idea más o menos de lo que se avecina (?) lo dudo, solo fueron flashback ;) Aclararé que Kanda es mayor que todos ._. en el presente, él tiene 2O, Lavi 19 y Allen y Lenalee 18 :D Bakanda, te tocó ser el más viejo x)! **

**Han de disculparme, pero no podre responderles ahora a sus bellos comentarios D: y se quedarán con la duda :3 bueno, de igual forma casi no aclaro nada ;) hahha~ bueno, eso es todo! Muchísimas gracias de verdad por seguir leyendo y dejarme sus reviews 3!**

**Saludos~ **


	11. Chapter 11

**Prisión**

**_"La locura puede matarte, prisionero _****_"_**

**_..._**

No recordaba en que momento se había ido recostar al sofá, mucho menos ir a dormir en este. Lo último que sabía era que estaba comiendo los mitarashi dango que Road le había dejado, diciendo que los había hecho el Conde. Siempre que iba a comer con la familia Noé, luego de devorar su tan "humilde" porción de comida, le daba una sensación de dolor de cabeza y todo le daba vueltas, y en esta ocasión con los dangos no fue la excepción. Sin embargo, luego de comer su tan favorito postre le dio una sensación nueva, como si le pesaran los ojos y escuchó una extraña voz diciéndole algo que no recordaba bien. Sin prender la luz, se puso de pie y fue a la cocina, tomaría un vaso de agua. Probablemente, como siempre, se dejo caer con la comida y tal vez se intoxico él solo. Miró como en la bandeja habían quedado dangos. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Por qué solamente había un dango a medio comer** y el resto no? Llevo su mano a su cabeza, sintió algo viscoso en esta. Al mirarla pudo ver que estaba teñida de carmín.

-¿Sangre?-susurró algo asustado.

¿De quien era esa sangre? ¡Que demonios estaba pasando! Tocaron a su puerta y se asustó. Miró su reloj y marcaban las 6 de la mañana. ¿Tan temprano era?

-¡Allen Walker!-le llamaron desde el otro lado de la puerta.

No se le hacía familiar esa voz. Se acercó a paso lento hasta la puerta. Puso el seguro y la abrió un poco, se sorprendió ver a Howard Link con tres oficiales a su lado. Sentía cierta confianza en Link, por lo que volvió a cerrar la puerta para quitarle el seguro y dejarse ver por completo.

-Por Dios…-masculló el joven rubio de dos puntos sorprendido de ver como las ropas del castaño estaban cubiertas de rojo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó inocentemente Walker al ver la mirada de Link. Este se dio cuenta que Allen ni se había dado cuenta de su estado. Link aclaró su garganta.

-Sheryl Kamelot nos ha llamado porque su hija no ha regresado.

-¿Eh?-se sorprendió

-¿Lo arresto señor?-le preguntó un policía al Supervisor, quien miraba a Allen con pena

-¿Por qué arrestarme? No he hecho nada…-hablaba con nervios- Link… me estas asustando, dime que es otra broma por parte de Komui…

Howard no sabía como responderle. Allen parecía hablarle con toda la inocencia que representaba, pero lamentablemente su apariencia no ayudaba.

-… Entren- dio la orden.

Y los tres oficiales entraron empujándolo.

-O… ¡Oigan!-miró a Link- ¿Qué es lo que haces?

-¿Ya te haz mirado en el espejo?

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver ahora?

-¡Señor! ¡Aquí hay un arma!

-¿Cómo?-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

En eso Allen cayó en cuenta en algo e inmediatamente corrió hacia su habitación, no sin antes encontrarse en el pasillo un cuchillo de su cocina cubierto de rojo. Y en aquel peño espejo del pasillo miró su reflejo. Su cabello estaba manchado un poco de ese mismo color.

-Que… ¿Qué pasa?- retomó su camino a su habitación y al abrir la puerta…- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!-gritó con horror

**...**

-¿Qué fuiste a la prisión?

-Si- se tumbó en su cama de Allen y agarró una almohada- Es el hermano de mi papá, no recuerdo bien su nombre, pero esta ahí porque le robo a la familia.

Allen agarró una silla y se sentó al revés apoyando sus manos en el respaldo

-¿Robo a la familia?

-Según los gemelos, Lulubell fue quien lo acusó de robar. Aunque también dicen que cuando ella lo dijo, él solo rió y dijo algo como "ya quisieras"

-¿Y porque lo fuiste a visitar?-le preguntó mirándola acusadoramente. El tono de su voz era como de celos.

-Calma Allen, no hice nada malo- se incorporó abrazando la almohada- Simplemente tenía curiosidad de conocerlo

-¿Y Sheryl lo sabe?-se acercó al rostro de la joven

-No…-sonrió al ver como se acercaba el castaño para besarla

Abrieron a puerta violentamente. Una larga y pelirroja cabellera hizo presente. La mitad de su rostro estaba cubierta por el mismo cabello. Allen-sumamente rojo- se separó de Road inmediatamente.

-¿Interrumpo algo importante?-sonrió burlonamente

-¡Maestro!-gritó aún colorado- ¡Pudo haber tocado primero!

-Si pero no lo hice, supéralo- Miró a Road con desconfianza- Solo estoy de paso, iré a dormir. Eviten hacer mucho ruido-les guiñó el ojo.

Tanto Allen como Road se sonrojaron fuertemente.

-Creo…creo que es mejor que me valla-salió corriendo de la habitación. Cross Marian ni se había movido.

-¿Era necesario ese comentario?-miró a su maestro de mala gana. Marian se retiró.

**…**

-Veo que adoptaste a una niña muy seria, Sheryl. –dijo el Conde sentado en su escritorio

-¿Verdad? En realidad ella es todo un encanto-el mencionado tenía corazones en sus ojos- No se como es que nunca la vieron en el orfanato, es simplemente perfecta.

Adam suspiró y dejo caer al escritorio una carpeta, en ella, estaba la foto de Road.

-Servirá-susurró con voz inaudible

-¿Dijo algo?

-Nada importante- se puso de pie- Me gustaría conocer a la nueva miembro de la familia

**…**

-Hola- se paró frente a un castaño recargado en el árbol.

Este estaba leyendo un libro, pero se podía ver que estaba algo fastidiado.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-Si, claro…

-Soy Road Kamelot-le tendió la mano.

-Allen Walker-correspondió el saludo y sonrió tiernamente

Volvió a dirigir la vista a su libro, ya no leía nada en realidad, ya se había cansado de esperar a Lavi pero no sabía que hablar con ella.

-¿Esperas a alguien?-le preguntó la joven mientras desenvolvía una paleta

-Sí, a mi n…-calló de inmediato- … a mi amigo que está en clases de karate-respondió con nerviosismo en su voz.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-La…Lavi…

Road fijó el libro que Allen leía.

-¡Es de música clásica!-le agarró el libro, dejando a un Allen confuso- ¡No puede ser! Yo lo estaba buscando desde hace mucho

-¿Te gusta la música clásica?

-Por supuesto.

-Valla… la mayoría de las personas la ven como algo aburrido.

-¿Quién quiere ser como la mayoría?-lo miró de una forma atrevida.

Un pelirrojo iba corriendo a toda velocidad algo apurado.

-Tardé más de lo debido-decía mientras continuaba su trayecto- Allen de seguro ha de estar…

Al llegar, miró como su amado castaño hablaba animadamente con otra chica que nunca había visto. Se veía muy contento, demasiado para él. Y un particular sonrojo le invadía, era mínimo, pero él podía verlo. Se acercó un poco más a ellos. Si no fuera porque pisó una rama, no se hubieran dado cuenta de su presencia.

-¡Oh, Lavi!-le sonrió Allen.

-¿Es él tu amigo Allen?

-¿Amigo?-pensó el pelirrojo mirándolo con seriedad- De hecho…

-Sí es él-le interrumpió rápidamente. Recogió sus cosas y se puso de pie, le ofreció la mano a la joven quien gustosa aceptó- Entonces, mañana te traeré el libro.

-Y yo te traigo el Cd de Beethoven

-¡Si!- miró a Lavi contento- ¿Puedes creer que ella tiene el Cd que tanto he estado buscando?

-No, no lo creo-contestó secamente, más Allen no se dio cuenta. Observó como ella no llevaba el uniforme de la secundaria- ¿Estudias aquí?

-No, en realidad me perdí

-¿En un colegio?-preguntó desconfiado Lavi

-Cosa inesperada ¿verdad?-sonrió aparentemente inocente

-Que importa, espero no sonar grosero, pero suerte que te perdiste-el castaño le sonrió- Un gusto en conocerte, Road

-Igualmente, Allen

Y sin más, los dos chicos se marcharon. Al estar lo suficientemente alejados de la joven, Lavi tomó fuertemente la mano de Allen. Pero, rápidamente el castaño se la separó

-¡Olvide pedirle su número de teléfono!- Allen salió corriendo de nuevo a esa dirección.

-Pensaré positivamente y diré que es mi castigo por haberlo hecho esperar.-pensaba Lavi con frustración. Cuando lo hacía esperar, Allen se comportaba algo apático y distraído con él, y el pelirrojo lo aceptaba. Pero esta vez había una sensación que le decía que no era lo mismo.

**…**

Lloraba amargamente. Había pasado tiempo desde que lloraba así y la última vez que lo hizo fue cuando Mana murió. Un oficial el cual Link lo llamó como Suman, lo estaba esposando. Era la primera vez que veía algo tan horrible como eso. Temblaba y estaba en una especie de shock. Al salir de su habitación se miró nuevamente por el espejo y creyó ver su cabello blanco. Debía estarle fallando la vista.

Cuando lo sacaron de su apartamento, vio como Neah estaba sonriendo maliciosamente. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Neah le indicó a Suman que se detuviera un momento.

-¿Te gustó el espectáculo?

-¿Qué….?

-Tal parece que la vida te odia-pasó a su lado- Tienes mala suerte Allen Walker. Te juntas con las personas equivocadas y Road Kamelot no es… ¿o mejor dicho fue la excepción- rió

-¿Cómo…?-giró su cabeza y lo miró con rabia- ¡Fuiste tu verdad! ¡¿Haz sido tú maldito bastardo?

-¡Walker que pasa aquí!-salió Link al ver como Suman evitaba que se soltara de él.

-¡Fue él Link! ¡Fue él quien lo hizo! ¡Me acaba de decir que Road esta muerta! ¿¡Como se pudo dar uenta!

El rubio miró a moreno quien solo se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no soy quien esta manchado de sangre.

Y Suman se llevó a Allen.

**...**

-Tal parece que ya es el momento de actuar- dijo Kanda a Lavi y Lenalee estando a fuera de donde vivía Allen. Los tres miraban ese lugar con tristeza en sus ojos, ese lugar ha estado solo desde hace tiempo

-¿Qué haremos cuando Allen se entere que fuimos parte de todo esto?-preguntó Lenalee

-…- Lavi la miró solamente. – Allen sigue siendo un niño, no sabría decirte como se lo tomará.

Fijó su vista hacia la calle y miró como Neah caminaba

-¿Neah?-habló en voz alta.

-Oh, pero si son mis tres amigos-cruzó la calle yendo hacia ellos.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?-le preguntó Kanda

- Voy a la prisión a visitar a un hermano mío.

-Creí que tu único hermano era Mana Walker-le dijo Lavi seriamente, y Neah lo miró de igual manera

-Es un hermano de la familia Noé, él no me conoce, pero yo si se de él. Escuché que cuando sea el penúltimo juicio de Allen mañana, él será su nuevo compañero de celda.

Lenalee bajo su cabeza evitando que las lágrimas salieran

-Parece… que disfrutas esto…-dijo la china con voz quebradiza

Neah sonrió de lado y siguió caminando. Al dar vuelta la esquina esa sonrisa desapareció por completo. Mordió su labio inferior.

-No sabes de lo que hablas…-miró el cielo y apretó los puños

* * *

**Notas de la autora (?): ¿Taran? Yo se que nadie se esperaba esto, pero ya lo hice! :3 buajajaja, espero sus dudas,quejas y demás :3 esto es parte de mi plan malvado... claro según yo. creo que ahora no tengo nada que decir... **

****No se si se han dado cuenta pero el dango (según yo) tiene 4 bolitas... bueno aquí al decir a medio comer es que solo habían 2 (?) espero darme a entender D:**

**Respondo sus bellísimos comentarios desde el chap 9 :3**

**Y u e (cap 9)**: ¡Hola! me alegro que me hayas dado más tiempo de vida! (': haha~ bueno, a mi también me gusta Neah... bueno tal vez no tanto xD, gracias de nuevo por leer y me alegro que te haya gustad el chap!

**ZakuryMinashiro (cap 9):** Hola! :B emm.. no aseguro nada sobre si queda loco o no D: a como va esto, tal vez - aunque no era mi intención, lo juro! no creo que Neah le tenga celos, eso lo aseguro...tenía que haber tortura mental de su parte (creo) te enrollarás más ahora con esto haha ¡gracias por leer!

**ZANGO-01 (cap 9 &10): **¿Quién mató a Road? ... aún no será revelado :B creo que ahora sabemos más o menos porque Allen terminó en la prisión D: no fue nada bonito, yo se que esto es un poco raro xD haha~ emm.. sí u-u el "psicólogo" que fue a ver a Lavi si fue Neah (OMG! hasta que rebelas algo! ) haha, gracias por leer!

**Lirio-chan (cap 9&10): **¿No me matarás por poner a esos tres vd? ¡di que no, di que no! _ yo se que fue cruel de mi parte.. y sí... se podría decir que lo hiiceron por venganza ¿cual? emm.. ya veremos más adelante :3 ...y también lo de Lavi es verdad... (OMG hoy es el día de las revelaciones x comentarios y no por hisotira) ¿ironía? tal vez, pero la trama es lo importante... (?) espero D: y no haber dicho demás y creo que lo de Road seguirá. No importa cuanto te tardes, de verdad gracias por dejar review :3

**neko-san (cap 9): **hahaha... D: creo que si te enojaste porque esos tres están con Neah ¿verdad? don't kill me! D: Neah quería ver a Allen por motivos aún no revelados... (que raro) ¿Lavi mató a Road? *silvando* emm... como sea, gracias por leer y yo también quiero Yullen y a como va esto, espero que por lo menos sigan vivios!

**Mad Y U E: **... ¿emm Yue-chan del review anónimo(solo por si acaso)? oh well~ hola! (: me alegra que te gustaran los Flash-back :3! haha~ era hora de decir ya algo más ¿no? haha, me siento honrada de verdad en que te guste mucho mi fic :'3 lloraré...! no me hago responsable de los problemas (?) ¡gracias por leeeer! 3

**Saludos~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Prisión**

**_"En ocasiones es mejor no decir nada ¿No te parece prisionero?_****_"_**

**_..._**

-¡Link, sácame de aquí!-corrió hasta los barrotes al ver como el rubio Inspector había llegado. -¡Tú sabes tan bien que soy incapaz de hacer esto!

-Walker…

-¡Por favor! ¡Tienes que creerme…!

-¡Allen, cállate!-le gritó interrumpiéndole, cosa que sorprendió al joven, ahora albino- Esto es… más complicado de lo que piensas, aún cuando yo diga que te conozco y se que eres la última persona que haría esto, las circunstancias son otras…

-¿De que hablas?

-Te encontramos en tu casa cubierto de sangre, el cuerpo de…-cerró los ojos y dijo con dolor- de Road estaba en tu habitación. Lamentablemente eso hace que todo se ponga en tu contra.

-¿Allen?-interrumpieron.

El mencionado lo miró con un rayo de esperanza, conocía perfectamente esa voz.

-¡Reever-san!

Él fue uno de los abogados que le ayudó en todo momento cuando Mana había muerto, además de ser un conocido de este. Se llevaba bien con Reever, en ocasiones hablaba con él y se veían de vez en cuando.

-Le pedí que fuera tu abogado- dijo Link dándose la vuelta- He dicho que todo puede estar en tu contra, pero eso no significa que sea el fin

Sin más el joven rubio se alejó dejándolos solos. Al llegar a su despacho, dio un suspiró de liberación. Esta si que era una situación complicada.

-Valla suspiro, Howard

-¿Lenny Epstein?-preguntó sorprendido al ver como estaba sentada

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?- se puso de pie- ¿Sabes quien es el que esta encerrado en este momento aquí?

-Si, Allen…

-¿Sabes realmente quien es?-lo interrumpió, sorprendiéndolo- Es el catorceavo heredero de la Familia Noé.

-Si lo se…-entendió el sentido de decir algo que todos sabían- ¿Qué es lo que intentas decir?

-Me refiero a que debes hacer lo que sea posible para retenerlo aquí.

-¡¿Retenerlo? ¿¡Te has vuelto loca Lenny!

-Howard, eso es lo que el Conde quiere. Quiere que su catorceavo heredero se quede aquí por un buen tiempo…

-¿Y desde cuando le haces caso al Conde, Lenny? ¿No eran tú y tu padre, Sirlins Epstein, junto con más personas lograr encerrarlo, por no decir derrocarlo?

La muchacha se quedó callada por un momento, pensando en lo que el Inspector le acababa de decir.

-Así es…

-¡¿Entonces?- volvió a replicarle. Pero nuevamente entró en cuenta en lo que le estaba tratando de decir- No me digas que… ¿Usar a Allen? ¿¡Hablas en serio!

-Por supuesto que es en serio- una tercera voz se hizo presente

**…**

Miraba a su alrededor como un cachorro asustado, era la primera vez que él estaba en un juicio y desgraciadamente, era a él a quien le estaban culpando. Todo sucedió tan rápido, en un momento esta en su casa con Road y al siguiente ella aparece muerta en su alcoba. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Estaba muy confundido y no podía pensar claramente; el miedo, la confusión, el dolor de la pérdida, las dudas, la tristeza, todo se lo estaba comiendo vivo. Experimentaba una extraña soledad

-De pie para recibir al Juez Leverrier.

Los presentes hicieron la acción pedida y el juez hizo su aparición. Parpadeó unos momentos. Ya había visto a Leverrier antes en la casa de la familia Noé, al parecer hablaban de algo importante, ya que cuando él entró a la habitación de inmediato se retiró y el Conde le presiono diciéndole si había escuchado algo.

Pudo ver como el Juez no le quitaba la vista de él, probablemente le había reconocido. Tal vez… incluso el Conde le pidió que lo dejara en libertad, sabía que él era incapaz de hacerle daño a otro ser vivo y mucho menos a Road.

-Esperemos cinco minutos más para que el fiscal llegue. –proclamó.

Aún no le decían quien era el fiscal. Mas antes de llegar a los dos minutos, la puerta se abrió. Giró su cabeza y sintió que la sangre se le heló, por un momento olvido como respirar. Era imposible, no podía creer que él sería el fiscal en ese momento….

-Sheryl….-susurró con voz quebradiza, más este lo miro con una ira y sed de venganza

-Yo sabía que tu no eras alguien de confianza, pero llegar a estos extremos….-cerró sus ojos y suspiró- No me importa lo que diga el Conde, yo te voy a llevar al rincón más oscuro y frío de la prisión. Esto de lo prometo

_**-Joven Walker, pase al estrado.**_

_**Miró a su abogado, quien le señaló que lo hiciera.**_

**…**

Y así comenzó el retroceso de 5 juicios en total para proclamar si es culpable o no. Cada vez que pasaba uno, el siguiente se hacía peor. Pero el más doloroso fue cuando Sheryl hizo que Lavi testificara, jamás lo había visto con ese rostro. Intentó quitarse la vida ¿para que seguir con este sufrimiento? Ya no valía la pena continuar. Al principio, quería salir de ahí para probar que había sido Neah quien lo había hecho. Pero se puso a pensar por un momento a lo que Link le había dicho desde el principio: Era él quien estaba en su propia casa, cubierto de sangre y Road estaba en su habitación, en ese lamentable estado.

Pero había algo que ahí no quedaba bien, y era algo que a pesar de todo, había ocultado. Y es que Allen no recordaba nada. Road se había ido y él se sentó a comer mitarashi dango y después nada; no sabía nada. ¿Se quedó dormido mientras comía? Pero si ese hubiese sido el caso ¿Por qué en el sofá? También esos extraños malestares que le dieron cuando le dio apenas la primera mordida. Y también estaba el asunto de la corrupción. Los tres oficiales que lo habían "detenido" junto con Link habían declarado en su contra y manipulado como lo habían encontrado. Diciendo que él cargaba un arma, no quería dejarlos pasar, como reía al ver como estaba cubierto de sangre y demás cosas. Tenía entendido que eso hacía que su trabajo se hiciera más fácil y deshacerse de él. Le invadía un coraje.

-Aquí es- dijo un oficial que lo estaba acompañando a su nueva celda.

Tenía miedo. ¿Y si la persona que ahora sería su compañero era un bastardo? No estaba para nada acostumbrado a convivir con personas violentas. El policía se marchó y lo dejo solo. Al parecer no había nadie. Mordió su labio inferior, tenía unas ganas de llorar, pero sobre todo **_¿Por qué estaba ahí?_**

**…**

Silencio. Aquel que siempre acompaña, generalmente, en las malas situaciones de las personas. Pero ahora era un fiel acompañante entre Tiky y Allen. ¿Qué decir luego de todo lo que el albino le acababa de contar? Pero sabía perfectamente que quedarse callado sería peor…

-Entontes… ¿somos como hermanos?

-Tal vez…

-¿O soy tu tío?-intentó bromear y logró que Allen sonriera- Esa familia… Seré sincero contigo, yo también perdí a mis familiares y fue el Conde el que me ayudó a salir a delante, adoptándome como su hijo. Estaba en una situación parecida a la tuya, hasta que Lulubell hizo lo que hizo

Y de nuevo, el silencio se hizo presente. ¿Quién diría que ellos, estando en una situación de ser acusados de algo, serían de la misma familia?

-Una vez oí hablar de él- Allen lo miró- De ese tal Neah… Sheryl me contó algo sobre él.

-¿Qué también era un bastardo manipulador?

-De hecho, era fue la persona más humilde que había conocido.- el albino se sorprendió por lo que dijo- El Conde le entrego el Arca para que fuera un pasatiempo e hizo maravillas con esa compañía.

-¿Seguimos hablando de Neah?

-No creo que haya otro Neah en la familia Noé.

Ahora que recordaba, una vez también Lenalee le comentó que cuando Komui trabajaba ahí, tenía un jefe que era muy amable y además era joven…Miró nuevamente a Tiky con sorpresa.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué le paso?-preguntó con miedo

-Parece que todo comenzó a volverse en su contra. Por lo que me dijo, su novia murió, su hermano mayor desapareció y…

_Silencio…_

-¿Y…?-repitió Allen

_…Aquel que te acompaña en los momentos difíciles…_

-Y él esta Muerto

_… Y también es aquel que en ocasiones es mejor utilizar que decir algo que al parecer puede afectar a una persona mentalmente._

* * *

**Notas de la autora (?): Tal parece que ya no habrá tanto salto de tiempo ¿O si? :3 haha ¡Hola! En mi momento de locura porque no puedo hacer mi examen en línea, me puse a escribir :3 muahaha (?) Espero que les haya gustado :D**

******neko-san: **¡Viva! No me odiaas! :'3 ¡Gracias de nuevo por firmaaar! Pues si, tienen sus razones y no se si Neah sienta algo por Allen ;) ¿Que fue Lavi? Mmmm... no se... ¿tal vez si? Diré que si fue Neah quien le dijo sobre sus padres, pero nada mas! (?) ¡Yullen, Yullen! De verdad aún lo pienso! -

**Lirio-chan**: Yo digo que me espías o tienes poderes psíquicos (?) haha, Hooola! 3 Créeme que no me arrepiento de nada..bueno, segun yo. Oh créeme, a mi también me gusto la escena de celos *0* Creo que si habrá modo de perdonar a esos tres y a lo mejor Yullen (?) (para liberarme D: ) haha, gracias de nuevo por leer!

**Saludos~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Prisión**

**_"Tal parece que en una prisión nadie sabe que decir ni que hacer_****_"_**

**_..._**

¿Qué habría sido mejor? ¿Haberse quedado callado o nunca haberle preguntado el porque estaba aquí? Tiky miraba como Allen estaba recargado en la pared cubriendo su rostro con su mano mientras tenía la cabeza agachada. Haberle dicho que el sujeto que al parecer lo había arrastrado hasta esta celda estaba muerto, había sido una verdad muy abrumadora. No dijo ni una sola palabra y solamente se fue a sentar en ese rincón. El prisionero, o como solía llamarse antes Lord Tiky Mikk, no supo que decir ni como consolarlo, tal vez era mejor estar en silencio y así el joven albino pensaba con tranquilidad… Si es que aún deseaba pensar en algo.

Sin embargo, aún había una cosa que se había guardado para si mismo y si lo pensaba un poco, fue buena idea no haberlo dicho. Probablemente hubiera sido todavía un golpe duro para el chico y con las emociones revueltas, quien sabe como lo hubiera manejado ni como hubiera actuado.

-Su apellido…-pensó Tiky mientras miraba a Allen

-¿Habré hecho algo mal?-dijo Walker mientras alzaba la cabeza y se quitaba la mano.

Tiky abrió sus ojos con suma sorpresa por el rostro que mostraba. Era indescriptible, nunca había visto una expresión tan más melancólica, triste y arrepentida. Es más, al parecer ese rostro mostraba todas las emociones chocando en su interior, ya sean buenas o malas y todo indicaba que esa expresión era la salida de todas ellas.

-¿Habré hecho algo para que Dios me odiara así? Ser abandonado por mis padres, perder en un incendio a mi padrastro, que la persona que amara muriera y que las personas en las que más confiaba me traicionaran. ¿Por qué me esta pasando esto? ¡¿Acaso tener este maldito brazo también es una maldición?

Se quitó el guante que cubría su brazo izquierdo, era de un aspecto repulsivo y de un color rojizo. Durante el relato, Allen no le había dicho nada sobre ese brazo suyo ¿Qué demonios era…?

-Nací con él- respondió como si hubiera leído su mente- Pienso que es una de las razones por las que me habían abandonado, y francamente no los culpo. Digo, ¿Quién querría un hijo con una abominación como esta?-golpeó con toda fuerza el espejo.

-¡Oye, cálmate!-Tiky se levanto de la cama y lo agarró por la espalda antes que intentara suicidarse nuevamente.

-¡Si Dios me quiere muerto le daré la oportunidad! ¡Ya no quiero resistir más! ¡Ya no quiero vivir más!

De los movimientos por parte de ambos individuos salió del bolsillo del albino un sobre cayendo al suelo. Allen se detuvo unos momentos y lo miró. Nuevamente el brote de emociones lo estaban inundando. Mikk no podía pensar como es que no había explotado, una persona no podría sentir todo eso al mismo tiempo. Walker se agachó y agarró ese pedazo de pape con mano temblorosa. Lo recuerda, esa carta…La carta de Road fue la que le dio nuevamente el impulso de seguir adelante y no cometer una idiotez, comenzó a llorar amargamente.

-Tal vez… ese sea su modo de explotar-pensó Tiky al verlo llorar.

**…**

-Están… ¿Están seguros de que se lo dirán?-les preguntó Link con duda mirando a los dos jóvenes que tenía frente a él.

-Ya no puedo soportarlo, Kanda no esta en la ciudad y quien sabe cuando regresa- dijo Lenalee con una voz de arrepentimiento.- Ya lo puse al tanto, de que Allen esta aquí en la prisión

-Neah… nos dijo que era nuestra decisión decirle que somos parte de esto-prosiguió Lavi mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de la joven china

-¿Se lo dirán todo?-preguntó el Inspector nuevamente

-No, pero algo es algo…

El rubio de dos puntos suspiró, hace una semana había detenido a Allen y aún no se hacía a la idea. El primer juicio, el primer juicio bastó para saber que no estaba mintiendo, jamás había visto a un acusado llorar de ese modo, ni los menores cuando van a la correccional lo hacían.

-¿Por qué forman parte de esto?-les cuestiono con seriedad.

Si Allen esta ahí es porque ellos habían aprobado el plan de Neah que supo tan solo unas horas después de haber detenido al albino. Rió con cierta pesadez al recordad ese día. Primero encuentra a Lenny Epstein en su oficina y al poco momento entra Neah diciéndole todo. Era increíble, macabro pero increíble

-Cuando tenía nueve años pasé seis meses sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.-Lavi cerró los ojos como si lo que estaba contando era algo doloroso- A esa edad me era difícil de entender que era lo que había pasado, pero comprendía algo: mis padres habían sido asesinados frente a mis ojos. Todo mundo se fue con la excusa de que fue un accidente automovilístico, pero solo yo y dos personas más sabemos que no es cierto.

Lenalee estaba asombrada de que Lavi estaba contando su pasado. Cuando se conocieron no le había cuestionado nada, en realidad no sabía ciertamente porque Lavi estaba con Neah y solo decía que era por su ojo derecho; pero nada más, no tenía idea de que había algo más oculto, algo muy profundo. Apostaba que precisamente Neah era uno de los que sabía que había pasado, entonces ¿Quién era la tercera persona? Miró a Lavi inmediatamente con una mirada de pena.

-Un día Neah se presentó en mi casa como mi nuevo psicólogo-mostró una sonrisa burlona al decirlo- Pensaba que me iba a decir como los demás de "como te sientes" y eso pero sus primeras palabras fueron… "**¿Quieres vengar a tus padres?"**

La joven china cubrió su boca con sus manos, ya había deducido quien era aquella persona y la verdad, no era de sorprenderse, y Link solo lo miraba con una sorpresa. Detrás de ese infantil y risueño pelirrojo había un pasado que lo torturaba. Y estaban seguros, tanto Lenalee como Link, de que solo podría liberarse de el si continuaba con lo que estaba pasando.

-Es por eso que acepté formar parte de esto. Aun que al principio no sabía que Allen se involucraría. Yuu y yo estamos aquí por nuestras causas, porque sabemos que nos va a beneficiar todo esto, podremos vengarnos de lo que el Conde nos quitó. El resto esta en una situación similar, Link- lo miró con seriedad- No se sus causas y francamente no me interesa, pero ya te lo dije, es algo que nos beneficia

-Yo… -dijo Lenalee formando parte de las revelaciones de su causa- Leí lo que el Conde esta planeando. Cuando mi hermano Komui se enteró inmediatamente renunció a la compañía, simplemente no lo soporto. Y mucho menos cuando supimos que… bueno… Mi madre fue una persona más que el Conde silenció.

-¿Lo sabes?-ahora le preguntó Lavi al Inspector que ya no sabía que decir- ¿Sabes porque nuestros padres, Alma, Mana y demás personas ya no están aquí?

El rubio inspector negó con la cabeza

-Porque sabían demasiado-respondió Lenalee con seriedad- Ellos estaban intentando mostrar que el Conde no es lo que aparentaba y él los elimina

-Esperen- cayó en cuenta Howard y abrió los ojos con horror- Me están diciendo que…

Lavi y Lenalee bajaron su mirada.

-Así es-la joven lo miró con tristeza- Road también sabía demasiado. Al final, ella también lo descubrió y bueno…

-Aquí esta el resultado- finalizo Lavi- Nos dijo muchas cosas que la llevaron a este final, una de ellas es lo que Lenny te dijo, el Conde quiere a Allen aquí.

-Es por eso que queremos decirle, tal vez nos odie pero…

**…**

-No es cierto- susurró cuando leía los registros.

Solo había un lugar que nadie podía visitar en toda la mansión y el Conde la había llamado "la habitación prohibida". Un ridículo nombre, pensó ella. Pero ocultaba demasiados secretos. Allen le había dado una fotografía del sujeto que lo estaba acosando, y eso la llevo ahí. Había muchas cosas que ella aún desconocía.

-Allen…-pensó en su amado novio. Esto se estaba volviendo muy complicado. –Pero aquí dice que él esta muerto y también…

Copió rápidamente los únicos datos que le podía dar al castaño, tenía que salir de ahí antes de que alguien llegara a la casa, sobre todo el Conde. Salió de inmediato a su habitación y ahí se encerró. Se tiró en su cama boca abajo dejando caer lo que había escrito en el suelo.

-Neah… -miró la hoja que yacía tirada- … no puedo decirle nada… creo que… tendré que hablar con él personalmente.

...

Ya se había acostumbrado a estar en la Sala de juicio, también de ver la cara de Leverrier, del oficial que lo mira desconfiadamente, de lo que Sheryl lo acusa y de que Reever le conteste. Ya era algo monótono y ya no expresaba nada.

Llegó un poco asustado, pero después no sintió nada. Pensaba que era porque ya no tenía caso que siguiera discutiendo con esto. Este era su penúltimo juicio, aquí se decidiría lo importante y se retomaría todo. Ya después, darían la sentencia.

-Pienso que serán por lo menos 1O a 2O años- susurró para si mismo y Reever lo miro de mala forma

-No pierdas las esperanzas- le dijo con seriedad

-No me interesa- fue simplemente su contestación- Sinceramente ¿A quien le importa todo esto?

Tenía una mirada seria que rápidamente fue cambiada al ver como subían a Kanda al estrado

-¿Qué….?

-Jura decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad

-Lo juro-respondió el oriental

-Kanda Yuu-habló Leverrier- Aquí dice que usted es amigo del joven Walker desde hace cuatro años y que siempre han discutido y peleado por todo y se podría decir que por nada también

-Sí

-Abogado, prosiga-le cedió la palabra a Sheryl.

Este fue directo al jurado y comenzó a hablar.

-¿Es verdad que pelea mucho con él?

-Creo que el juez ya lo estableció cuando dijo que peleamos ¿no le parece?

Allen ahogó una risilla, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Hacía tiempo que no reía.

-Sí es verdad, pero a lo que me quise referir es que si usted al discutir con él no se tornaba violento

-Creo que en una discusión y pelea todos son violentos, por eso se llaman así. ¿Ya me puedo ir?-miró al Juez que le negó – Tsk

Sheryl se estaba desesperando

-Cuando peleaban ¿llegaban a la agresión física?

-Claro, el Moyashi… digo Allen suele perder mucho el control cuando peleamos

-¿Algún daño que le haya hecho?

-Golpes, raspones y demás cosas con lo primero que encontrábamos para arrojarnos…

-Eso nos deja a entender, jurado-interrumpió- que Allen Walker llega a ser muy violento cuando pelea con alguien ¿Nos les hace pensar que tal vez discutió con Road Kamelot y se dejo llevar por ese instinto de violencia?

-Yo lo dudo-intervino Kanda- Por si usted no escucho dije que pierde el control cuando peleamos. La única persona que lo hace llegar a ese extremo soy yo y creo que su tutor. Porque se como sacarlo de juicio. Él se cree todo un caballero y jamás le ha contestado, amenazado o cualquier cosa negativa ha hacho hacia una chica. Además, creo que Lavi ya se lo había dicho, él la amaba y dudo que por una discusión con ella llegado tan lejos ¿no les parece? ¿Ahora si ya me puedo ir?

-… No más preguntas-rabió un poco el abogado

Leverrier suspiró

-Puede retirarse…

Kanda rodó los ojos y caminó para salir del lugar

-Gracias-le susurró Allen y este solo sonrió débilmente

-El último juicio se retomará en 5 días a las 8 de la mañana, que terminada esta sesión.

* * *

**Notas de la autora (?): Demasiadas revelaciones para un capítulo :D hahaha~ Antes que nada, lamento que no se hayan puesto todas las contestaciones de los reviews D: no me había dado cuenta hasta... ¿ahora? No se porque se borraron, pero juro que les había respondido a todos D: lo lamento u.u Bueno, espero que les haya agradado este capítulo :3 No lo revisé dos veces, espero que no haya horrores de ortografía (aunque siempre las hay) Buaajaja ¿ahora que piensan de todo esto? :D ¿que esta fumado? Si ya se :D ¿Que se supone que ya no habría saltos en el tiempo? Yo dije que ya no tantos, pero al parecer no cumplo con todo :/ en fin, ya estamos llegando al final :D: (?) Me disculpo otra vez por no poder contestar, pero muchas por leer:**

***Lirio-chan**

***Yue-chan**

***NoeMi D**

***Neko-san**

**También a los que no tengo idea porque no aparecieron sus agradecimientos pero en word si se guardaron, así que aquí estan los agradecimientos del chap 11 :D**

**Zango-01: **wuju! me alegro que te hayan aclarado las dudas! :3 eso significa que ya hay progreso yeaaaay! haha, bueno lo de los arrepentidos te comprendo un poco... pero pronto sabremos porque òwó si... se puede ver por hipocrecía .! haha, gracias por leer~

**ZakuryMinashiro: **¿Tanto es su odio contra ellos?T.T ¡Bueno, así es mas violento! òwó hahaha~ pues.. ya veremos si lo pagaran o no (?) hahaha, creo que a todos nos da igual Lenalee ;D ¿quien podría odiar a bakanda y menos al baka-usagi? *w*haha gracias por leer~

**Yue-chan: **¡Yo sabía que eras la misa! (?) okay, pero por si acaso aclaraba como quiera ;D No puedo creer que causa todas esas emociones O: jum.. no me hago responsable :3 well~ gracias de nuevo

**Saludos~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Prisión**

**_"En un juicio, las palabras y las acciones lo valen todo ¿Verdad prisionero?_****_"_**

**_..._**

-Solo son tres días más… son solo tres días más

Se decía a si mismo una y otra vez el albino tumbado en la cama de su celda, mirando hacia el techo. Desde que había regresado del juicio, solo le dijo que en cinco días sería el último, y con eso todo se decidiría; pero de ahí en adelante no había hecho ningún comentario, no era que tuvieran muchas cosas de que conversar como quiera, pero a Tiky le preocupaba mucho su silencio. Su anterior compañero, estaba nervioso y no dejaba de decir incoherencias cuando el juicio final le había llegado, incluso con el suyo se sintió mal. Más este niño no había hecho ni dicho nada, estaba muy calmado, demasiado para ser algo bueno. No quería tampoco que se pusiera a llorar –ya no más- pero que por lo menos demostrara una leve preocupación o nerviosismo.

A diferencia de las sospechas de Mikk, Allen si que estaba nervioso. Pero obviamente no lo iba a demostrar, a pesar de estar con ese nerviosismo, tenía su mente ocupada en otras cosas. Como por ejemplo, el hecho de que Kanda haya ido a testificar. Ya no sabía exactamente que era lo que sus "amigos" pensaban, ni sabía si seguían siendo amigos. Luego de decirle que ellos estaban al tanto de lo que Neah le hacía, les gritó y les dijo muchas cosas que harían que cualquiera le dejara de hablar. Había adoptado una actitud apática con ellos, ya que cuando ellos iban a visitarlo, les hablaba con hostilidad y se hacía el indiferente. Incluso cuando Lavi le dio la carta de Road, siguió con esa actitud; también paso lo mismo cuando Kanda fue a visitarlo al hospital, luego de intentar quitarse la vida, aunque con él no había mucha diferencia, se llevaba horrible con el japonés.

Pero aún así iban a testificar a su favor, ignorando su actitud seguían yendo. Cuando ellos iban, como sucedió con Lavi, se sentía extraño, deseaba que ellos no estuvieran involucrados en su situación y también no le gustaba verlos con un rostro de tristeza. Lo que decían de él dejaba mucho que desear, era como si ellos realmente deseaban que saliera de ese lugar, pero… ¿Por qué meterlo ahí en primer lugar? Si ellos ayudaron a Neah como habían dicho, ¿Para que presentarse y verlo de esa manera? No los entendía en lo más mínimo. ¿Qué es lo que ellos ganan? ¿Meterlo a la cárcel para intentar sacarlo nuevamente? ¿Qué beneficio tendrían? Muchas de esas preguntas cruzaban la mente de Allen, intentando pensar en una respuesta que sea razonable, pero ninguna era algo coherente. En un principio, pensó que tal vez tendría algo que ver con Road, pues a ninguno de ellos le agradaba, pero Road estaba muerta y creo que si ese hubiese sido su objetivo, entonces ¿Qué hay de él?

-Son solo tres días más- se volvía a repetir.

Y así era, solo eran tres días más de seguir soportando estos endemoniados juicios y acusaciones. No quería ir a la prisión, con la vida que ha llevado hasta ahora sería la gota que derramó el vaso, pero aún así que importaba. Le daba igual si iba a estar en una celda con Tiky Mikk por largo tiempo, tampoco se haría presa fácil de los demás prisioneros por su apariencia.

**…**

-¿Es una broma?- les preguntó Allen con voz quebrada- ¿Es acaso una broma?

-No lo es, Allen- le contestó Lavi desviando la mirada

Lenalee y Lavi se habían armado de valor en ir a visitar a su albino amigo para decirle que ellos conocían a Neah. Aún sabiendo que su joven amigo lo iba a tomar como una traición, tenían que decirle. Estaban en la sala de visitas, los dos visitantes estaban sentados frente a una mesa mientras que el prisionero estaba del lado contrario.

-Nosotros…conocemos a Neah. Lo conocimos mucho antes que tú…

-¿Sabían que estaba haciendo todo este tiempo?-interrumpió a Lenalee mirándola fríamente.

La china no pudo seguir con la conversación al verle el rostro, por lo que el pelirrojo decidió continuar.

-Lo sabíamos. Allen, nosotros… se podría decir que trabajamos con Neah

-¿Se podría?-volvió a preguntar deseando no escuchar una respuesta que estaba imaginando

-¿Cómo explicártelo?-se paso la mano detrás del cuello desviando la mirada- Hace tiempo que nosotros accedimos a hacer lo que decía a cambio de un beneficio personal. No estamos hablando de dinero ni algo valioso.

Allen se levantó de su silla. El oficial miraba cuidadosamente sus movimientos. No estaba detenido del todo, por lo que no podía mandarlo a sentar como era una costumbre.

-¿Y que es entonces?

-Aún no podemos decirte- volvió a retomar la palabra Lenalee.- Pero debes saber que…

-¿Kanda también esta en esto?-una vez más la interrumpió

-… Sí-le respondió con un hilo de voz- Verás si nos dejaras explicarte…

-Largo…

-¿Cómo?

-¡Lárguense de aquí!-

Pegó con sus dos manos la mesa y eso hizo que el guardia fuera detenerlo por la espalda.

-¡No quiero volver a verlos! ¡No quiero saber nada de ustedes…malditos!- pusieron un rostro de asombro por como Allen les estaba hablando- ¡No me vengan ahora con sus estúpidas explicaciones o justificaciones! Si han sabido lo que ha estado haciendo desde hace tiempo ¡¿Por qué carajos no lo detuvieron? ¿Me están viendo ahora? Estoy en una maldita celda, Road esta muerta, me están acusando de haberla asesinado ¡Y ustedes me vienen a decir que es parte de un plan!

Se llevaron a Allen de regreso a su celda sin darles la oportunidad de volver a hablar con él. Hubieran deseado, que no hubiese sido él quien estuviera encerrado.

**…**

Los tres días se fueron como nada. Cuando menos se lo esperaba, estaba caminando (junto con dos oficiales escoltándolo) hacia su último juicio. Al entrar vio a todos sus conocidos. Estaban Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Jasdero, Debito, Lulubell, incluso el Conde estaba presente. Visualizó a una persona que llevaba puesta una gabardina que no le lograba ver su cara y le sorprendía que no le hubieran dicho nada de que tenía que quitársela. Sheryl lo estaba mirando bruscamente. Tenía una expresión de rabia y furia en sus ojos, también estaba la espera expresada en su cara. Y no lo culpaba, porque después de mucho tiempo, por fin podría llevar a Allen a la prisión y vengar así a su querida hija.

-Favor de ponerse de pie para recibir al Juez Leverrier- comentó la oficial

Todos se pusieron de pie y en eso entró el Leverrier con un aire superior.

-Pueden sentarse.

Leyó unos documentos que estaban en su escritorio. La desesperación y adrenalina fluía por las venas de Allen. Esos pequeños momentos de silencio y espera se le hacía eternos. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que esto ya diera fin. Y por fin, el Juez alzó su cabeza llamando en ese instante a los abogados. La paciencia se le estaba agotando, movía frenéticamente su pie izquierdo como un signo de desesperación y nervios. Por su mente se le cruzó que no quería volver a esa celda; pero otra parte de su mente se reía de él, diciéndole que ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Era seguro que ese se convertiría en su próximo hogar por diez años. Y quien sabe, tenía la esperanza de que, con su buen comportamiento, lo dejaran en libertad un poco antes. Después de todo, tenía esa posibilidad.

Aun que era verdad que ya era tarde, pensaba en positivo y se decía a si mismo que tal vez solo durará dos años en prisión, siempre a sido atento y educado, y ahora más que nunca podía usarlo a su favor.

-Joven Walker, por favor pase al estrado.

Ignorando que las piernas le temblaban como gelatina, fue hasta el estrado y tomó asiento. Miró a todos nuevamente y se puso nervioso. ¡Vamos! Este no era su primer juicio ¿Por qué le invaden los nervios?

-Jura decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad

-Lo juro- respondió con un hilo de voz.

-Por favor abogado, prosiga.

Y Sheryl se acercó a él. Una sensación de vacío le dio en el estómago. La expresión del padre de Road era más que aterradora.

-Usted perdió a su padrastro cuando tenía doce años ¿no es así?

-Sí

-Una edad difícil sin duda. Como sabrán, damas y caballeros, este chico fue abandonado en un invierno por su familia, dejándolo a la suerte de Dios…

Allen juraba que entre más hablaba de su pasado, más le daba un tremendo coraje. Eso sin duda era algo muy privado y doloroso para él. Tal vez, Sheryl intenta darle un último golpe de venganza por medio de algo que sabe que es doloroso para él.

-…Entonces Mana Walker lo adoptó cuando tenía seis años de edad- hizo una pausa y miró de reojo a Allen, sabiendo que su desesperación del silencio le enloquecía- Por lo que a mi forma de ver, perder a su más grande salvador debió haber sido un horrible trauma…

-Objeción, señoría- interrumpió Reever- ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con el asesinato de Road Kamelot?

-Eso es lo que yo mismo me pregunto abogado- dijo Leverrier con poder- No nos venga a dar una biografía del joven si no hay lugar en la acusación…

-Para ya voy, su señoría- caminó hacia el estrado y se puso frente a Allen- ¿Es verdad que usted tomó una actitud de depresión durante ese tiempo y se volvió a dicto a ciertos medicamentos y tipos de drogas? Por mencionar algunos antibióticos y Ketamina

El albino abrió los ojos con sorpresa que incluso se hizo un poco para atrás. Las personas presentes comenzaban a parlotear entre ellos. Buscó con la mirada a Lavi, quien tenía entendido que era el único que sabía que había hecho. Cuando lo encontró observó que el mismo pelirrojo estaba tan sorprendido como él

-¿Cómo lo supo?-le preguntó en un susurró que logró escuchar perfectamente

-¿Entones no lo niega? Vuelvo a demostrar, damas y caballeros, que las apariencias logran engañar fácilmente. Este joven no es más que un adicto a fármacos y drogas, intentó terminar con su vida una vez, pero al parecer le fue imposible. Por lo que asumo que para desquitar ese sentimiento de violencia, se desquitó con Road Kamelot

-¡Se equivoca!- alzó la voz Allen- Tiene razón al decir que intenté quitarme la vida porque quería estar con aquel que me la había regresado una vez. Sin embargo al final comprendí (gracias a mi bastardo tutor) que no tendría sentido si ya la había recuperado al momento en que Mana me adoptó. Además, usted puede preguntarle a Lavi, desde entonces no volví a ingerir ningún tipo de medicina…

-Si no me equivoco, cuando el Oficial Howard Link lo encontró ¿Usted no estaba en el estado que la Ketamina deja a las personas? Afirmó no haber sabido en que momento se fue a acostar ni porque estaban las armas que se encontraron ¿O me equivocó?

Ni Reever supo como contradecir tal argumento. Allen bajó la cabeza y es hizo que una sonrisa triunfante invadiera el rostro de Sheyl. Había dado en el punto exacto que no podía explicar.

-No más preguntas- se retiró hasta llegar a la mesa.

Allen estaba en shock. La poca esperanza se había esfumado, pues ahora lo juzgaban como una persona consumidora de drogas. No sabía si reír o llorar. Se paró del estrado y fue nuevamente hasta la mesa donde Reever estaba. Ya todo había terminado. Ese era el final, no había nada más que argumentar ni discutir. Ya las personas que tenían que haber pasado lo hicieron y ni como contradecirle todo sin evidencias. No lo podía creer, en un momento pasaría a hacer un prisionero oficial.

-Si eso ha sido todo. Me gustaría que el jurado diera su veredicto…

-Un minuto su señoría-dijo Reever poniéndose de pie, haciendo que su cliente lo mirara con sorpresa -Me gustaría llamar a un testigo más por favor.

-Bueno si no hay más remedio, prosiga abogado

Reever caminó hasta quedar en medio de la sala.

-Me gustaría llamar a Neah al estrado.

Las sorpresas jamás terminaban para Allen ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo su abogado? ¿Por qué llamar a la persona que el albino había dicho desde el principio que había sido él quien mató a Road? Los pasos se oyeron de cómo se estaba acercando. La persona con la gabardina puesta se estaba acercando al estrado y al llegar ahí, se quito tal prenda y se le logró ver su rostro.

-Objeción-discutió Sheryl poniéndose de pie.- ¿Se podría saber quien es él?

-Por su puesto- habló Neah con voz calmada- Permítame presentarme soy Neah Walker… el hermano menor de Mana Walker y tío de Allen….

Allen ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

* * *

**Notas de la autora (?): Se me pudrió el cerebro con la tesis que hice y con ello un poco de mi imaginación... espero y este cap sea de su agrado :3 ¡Hoola! Luego de por fin ser libre oficialmente de mi colegio, puedo respirar, dormir y vivir mi vida! :') (de verdad) oh bueno~ Espero y ya se esten aclarando esas pequeñas dudas que tienen. ¡Y ya falta poco para el final! :3 yeaaay~ (?) oh well~ muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo! *-* Me dio la impresión de que a todos les gustó la pequeña escena Yullen no oficial haha! .. sigo pensandolo...maybe...**

**Lirio-chan: **Veo que no te agradan para nadas este trío ¿verdad? ¡Y no te culpo! (?) Digo, se que es de lo más tonto [perdona la palabra] que por algo así traicionen a alguien, espero que cuando se explique un poco mejor el porque de todo, te de otra perspectiva xD Emmm.. si, su conversación fue antes del penúltimo juicio, se sitúa justo después del primer juicio :3 *todo revuelto, lo se* ¡Gracias por leeer!

**Neko-san: **El Conde siempre será el enemigo (?) bueeno... te diré un pequeño secreto~ en el prox chap ;) sobre lo que supuestamente tenía planeado antes... si no tuvo sentido, pero bueno~ tiene que ser en el siguiente cap o el que sigue de ese para decir quien mató a Road~ Yullen hasta el final 3 (creo) mil gracias por leeer~!

**Y u e~chan: **Como que puse a Allen muy suicida verdad? Demasiado OoC D: haha~ pobrecito! Awww~ si, ese fue un pequeño TikyxAllen... okay no, no lo fue xD *en mi imaginación si* me alegra que te siga gustando esta enredada historia :3 A mi también me gustaría ser buena dibujando ; ; haha~ 3 gracias por leer~

**ZANGO-01: **No hay de que disculparse, me alegro tanto que te des un tiempo de leer esta historia y aún más que te tomas la molestia de dejar review 3 haha yo se que fue mucha información en poco tiempo wuju~

**ZakuryMinashiro: **Me doy cuenta de que mato las ilusiones al confundirlos... oh bueno~ 3 hahaha, veo que te puse en duda sobre Neah ¿verdad? Pues mira... ahora si que en el siguiente cap se dirá porque el gordo de Adam [que bonito se escuchó(?)] uso a Allen~ no será bonito, pero bueno...te digo un secreto ¿vale? ya descubriste un poco de mi plan malvado... bueno la base de mi plan malvado haha~ de verdad! Mantengo una promesa de no spoiler aunque creo que ya lo hice! (?) 3

**Saludos~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Prisión**

**_"Míralos a todos fijamente ¿Son ellos en los que debes confiar? Si es así ¿Porque estas en una prisión entones?_****_"_**

**_..._**

Miraba con ojos sorprendidos a Neah. Los segundos se volvían eternos, sentía que el tiempo se había detenido y por un momento olvido como respirar. De todas las cosas que esperaba saber sobre él, esta era una que ni se le había cruzado por la mente, en pocas palabras ni la consideró. Cabía decir que cuando Tiky le dijo que fue parte de la familia Noé no dijo ni una sola palabra e hizo oídos sordos, fingió no haber escuchado eso y continuó con la conversación que era prioritaria en ese momento. Pero que ahora le dijeran que era parte de SU familia, peor aún, el hermano menor de Mana… por todos los medios posibles deseaba que fuera un sueño, incluso deseaba que fuera una alucinación de la ketamina que hacía años tomó. Escuchó como abrían la puerta y por inercia giró su cabeza. Vio como entraba Komui, Miranda con Krory; seguidos por una joven rubia que había visto en la oficina de Link varias veces, que según podía recordar se llamaba Lenny, junto con un hombre mayor (parecía su padre); incluso el abuelo de Kanda, Tiedoll, entró y con él también Marie. ¿Qué hacían aquí? No tenía sentido entrar ahora.

Fijo de inmediato su vista hacia sus "amigos", Lenalee y Lavi lo miraban mientras que Kanda tenía los ojos cerrados. La joven lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera pidiendo perdón o como si intentara explicar algo; por su parte, Lavi también lo miraba con los ojos así, pero a él se le interpretaba de otra forma, era como si estuviera diciendo que todo pasaría pronto, que eso estaba planeado… Escuchó un click en su cabeza. Pero por supuesto que estaba planeado. Ahora miró a su abogado, quien al sentir la mirada del albino, lo miró fijamente y movió sus labios disimuladamente. Allen los pudo leer:

-Lo siento

Cabía decir que, aunque Allen era el único que había mencionado el nombre del sujeto que esta en el estrado, habían dos personas sorprendidas de verlo, una más disimulada que la otra. El nombre de "Neah" no era muy común entre las personas, aún así predominaba el nombre. Hay muchos Neah en el mundo, pero solamente hay un Neah Walker.

Sheryl Kamelot escuchó al abogado de Allen Walker mencionar el nombre de Neah, eso hizo que se le erizara la piel, aún así aquello era improbable aún sabiendo quien era, o mejor dicho fue, el padre del chico. Cuando se quitó la gabardina era como ver la imagen que tenía en su mente de aquel joven que una vez conoció, solo que un poco más mayor. Sin embargo, aquello era improbable, se volvió a decir, porque había muerto hace tiempo y aunque nunca se aclaro exactamente que fue lo que le había pasado, estaba muerto. Se atrevió a preguntar quien era él solo para que le confirmaran que era otro "Neah" más en el mundo…. Más ahora lo miraba con ojos sorprendidos y llenos de confusión ¡¿Era él? ¡¿Realmente era Neah Walker el que ahora estaba frente a él?

Pasó su mirada a la segunda persona sorprendida de verlo, su supuesta familia, Adam. Su rostro se mostraba solamente un poco sorprendo, que solo lo podría notar alguien que ha pasado mucho tiempo con él y podría decir que lo conoce. Sabía que si mostraba una mínima expresión estaba perdido, no iba a entrar en el juego de aquel sujeto amante de los desafíos y de los juegos mismos, porque tenía más que en claro que si entraba tenía dos opciones: o ganar o perder. Verlo ahí hizo que la sangre le hirviera, además de que empezaba a pensar cuantas cabezas iban a rodar acabando el juicio, empezando por el juez que dirigía el mismo.

Ante el temor de una persona que se encontraba presente, el Juez Leverrier tosió un poco. Sentía que la garganta se le secaba. Iba a continuar con el protocolo pero una voz le interrumpió:

-¡Ya no más por favor ya no más!- gritó Allen haciendo que todos lo miraban- ¡Si me quieres matar hazlo ya! ¡Pero por favor, ya no más!

-Joven Walker, guarde silencio o tendré que sacarlo- le ordenó Leverrier golpeando la mesa con el martillo

-¡Te lo ruego, ya déjame en paz! Ya no soporto más, voy a explotar si esto sigue así

-Se lo advierto joven Walker, guarde silencio

A pesar de las órdenes de Leverrier, Allen continuaba gritando. El Juez ordenó que lo sacaran y después dijo:

-En cuanto el joven Walker se calme, continuaremos este juicio, por el momento tomaremos un breve descanso- salió de inmediato antes de que el Conde llegara a detenerlo

El jurado salió susurrando del increíble cambio que tuvo el prisionero, ignorando la situación en que se encontraban en realidad. Cuando Neah estaba bajando del estrado, Sheryl de inmediato se le acercó.

-¿Acaso es una broma?-le preguntó interponiéndose en su camino

-Pero mírate nada mas Sheryl, creo que los años ya te comieron desde la última vez que te vi. ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde ese día? ¿Doce? – Sonrió inocentemente- Veo que cumpliste tu gran sueño de ser abogado. Felicidades

-Creí que habías muerto

-Te aseguro que aún sigo con vida

-Pero el Conde dijo…

-Ese viejo dice muchas cosas, querido Sheryl ¿O debería decirte hermano?- lo interrumpió cambiando su sonrisa por una mirada seria- Tu eres uno más de sus peones, al igual que el resto de la familia. ¿Nunca te preguntaste porque adoptó a todos?

-Él nos dijo que fue porque vio algo en nosotros.

-Y por supuesto que lo vio. La ingenuidad. –Caminó pasándolo de lado- Iré a ver a Allen.

Cuando salió de la sala, su camino fue nuevamente detenido, ahora por todos los que cooperaban con él: los amigos de Allen, Komui Lee, Lenny Epstein, Froi Tiedoll, Sirlins Epstein.

-¿Irás a verlo?-le preguntó Lavi. Miranda y Krory lo miraron un poco desconfiados.

-Si, y antes de que me contradigan, esta visita será diferente.- Ignoró totalmente lo que le decía y fue directo al lugar donde el albino se encontraba.

Por otro lado, Allen estaba en una pequeña celda que el tribunal tiene para este tipo de ocasiones, Reever (quien había salido tan pronto como se llevaron a Allen) estaba parado frente a él. Sus únicos separadores eran aquellos horribles garrotes que el chico tan acostumbrado estaba de verlos.

-¿Tú lo sabías?- le preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Tenía miedo. Más miedo que antes. La única persona que le quedaba en confiar, resulta que también sabía algo de todo esto.

-Sí, lo sabía- su repuesta hizo que Allen temblara.- Fue porque…

-Te beneficiaba ¿No es así?- miró a Reever y este le desvió la mirada- Típico, todos me dicen eso…

La respiración del niño era agitada. ¿En quien se suponía que tenía que confiar? ¿En él mismo? ¿Acaso podría confiar en Neah? Ante esa última pregunta comenzó a razonar un poco. Si ese sujeto hacía todo esto es por algo, eso ya lo sabía. ¿Qué es ese "algo"? ¿Acaso podría beneficiarse él también? Porque al parecer todos lo hacían, pero si se beneficiaban todos ¿De verdad a nadie le importara que sea él el único que sufre? ¡Se iba a pudrir en una cárcel! ¿A nadie le interesaba eso? Todos se disculpan con él y le dicen cosas bonitas, eso no le importa. ¡Si lo sintieran, él no estaría ahí!

-Allen

Oyó como le llamó. De inmediato alzó su vista para ver a Neah con una sonrisa, más esta sonrisa era diferente a las demás, parecía sencilla y sincera.

-¿Nos dejas solos?- le preguntó a Reever

Este dudó un poco, pero al final se alejó sin decir una palabra. Allen estaba sentado en la banca que tenía esa celda, y de ahí solo lo miraba. Mientras que Neah se recargó en la pared y se dejó resbalar hasta caer al suelo

-Si quieres hacerme daño, adelante- habló Allen- Si quieres meterme en la prisión, esta bien. Pero te lo ruego… no metas a Mana en esto.

La mirada del albino estaba llena de tristeza, difícilmente alguien podría resistir mirándola. Más Neah lo intentó

-Créeme, a mi también me gustaría no meterlo en esto- sonrió irónicamente y recargó su cabeza en la pared.

-¿Cómo?

-Puedo decir muchas mentiras y hacer cosas horribles, pero esta no lo es.- volvió a mirar a Allen- Soy el hermano menor de Mana

-No te creo ¡Mana te hubiera mencionado! Si eres su hermano ¿Por qué nunca llamaste o pareciste?

Neah suspiró

-Es complicado, pero te puedo decir que tú y yo ya nos habíamos conocido

-¿Cuándo?

-¿Recuerdas cuando tu amigo pelirrojo estuvo en cama después del accidente?

-Lo recuerdo

-Fui yo quien te dijo en aquella ocasión que ya podrías verlo al día siguiente

Allen intentaba hacer memoria del supuesto día que Neah decía. En aquel entonces tenía ocho años y no era algo que recordaría así de fácil. Luego de vagar por su mente por un rato, por fin lo recordó.

-¿Eras el sujeto que fue su último psicólogo? Lo recuerdo porque se que cuando por fin pude ver a Lavi dijo que tú le dijiste lo que quería escuchar.

-Si fui yo- sonrió nuevamente. Por alguna razón le recordó un poco a Tiky- En ese momento no sabía que Mana era tu padre, ni siquiera esperaba encontrarlo de nuevo en esta vida

Por primera vez desde que lo conoció, tenían una conversación calmada y también veía esa expresión llena de melancolía en él.

-Entonces… ¿Si eres su hermano?

-Lo soy- le respondió firmemente- No me importa si me crees o no, pero mi intención nunca fue que llegarás aquí

-¿Eh?-lo miraba con confusión

-Verás… el Conde lo vio antes que yo. Vio a Mana feliz, peor aún, lo encontró antes que yo. Antes de que te viera en ese día, el Conde ya los había visto.

-¿De que hablas? El Conde fue muy bueno conmigo cuando Mana murió…

-¿Y de quien crees que es la culpa de su muerte?

-¡De un pirómano! Eso fue lo que Link que dijo

-¿Quién fue quien le dijo al Inspector?

Allen abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes?-Neah se puso de pie- Lo que hizo el Conde, hizo que te metieras en el juego. No me quedó más opción que arrastrarte hasta aquí aun que no lo creas, para salvarte la vida. Se suponía que tu no tenías nada que ver pero…-lo miró de reojo- resultó que al meterte en el juego, el Conde cavó su derrota.

-¿Por qué odias al Conde?

-Porque hace doce años me quitó a la persona que amaba, me separó de mi hermano e intentó quitarme mi vida- dio un paso para ya marcharse.

-¿Tu mataste a Road?- su pregunta hizo que Neah se detuviera.

-…No- salió completamente del lugar.

¿En quien debía confiar? Se volvió a preguntar. Parecía que la familia Noé también resultó ser un engaño, el Conde hizo que mataran a Mana y al que se suponía que odiaba tenía una historia similar a la de él: le quitaron a la persona que amaba.

-Walker, el juicio debe seguir- un guardia estaba abriendo la celda.

Lo sacó de la celda y volvió a entrar a la sala. Estaban de nuevo todos presentes, no faltaba nadie. Allen se sentó y a su lado estaba Reever, Leverrier se veía como siempre de aire superior y Neah estaba nuevamente en el estrado.

-Proseguiremos con el juicio contra Allen Walker por el asesinato de Road Kamelot. Abogado, por favor prosiga donde se quedó- golpeó con el martillo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora (?): Hola a todos! Le pensé mucho para lograr este capítulo, pero al final me agrado el resultado :3 ¡Todo se ha enredado aún más! yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaay~! 3 (?) Se que eso no es divertido, pero ya de verdad les prometo que se aclarará todo! y los porqués y demás ¿Se fijaron que ahora no hice saltos en el tiempo? ¡Una buena señal! (?)~ Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo! Dejen o no dejen reviews~ gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer! **

******Y u e~chan:** Hooola~! x3 Pude ver que te deje intrigada... haha es que lo corto para hacerlo más emotivo! (?) yo también te amo3 (?) o.o sii ¿porque no? xD La personalidad de Allen es taaaaaaan bipolar D: porbrecito~ si.. Sheryl no es muy amable D: haha gracias por leer~

**Lirio-chan: **Buen punto no lo niego~ haha, en mi caso yo no los perdonaría :3 o bueno... no se~ ¿yo si puedo tener la galletita? :3 Muy bien no me la merezco por poner las cosas así D: haha... no es mi culpa... kenny me dice que así lo haga... (mi peluche gigante que esta en mi cuarto de South Park) .. eso me asustó a mi también xD ... Yullen... Yullen.. Dios, espero que me salga D: haha~ gracias por leer3

**ZakuryMinashiro:** La corrupción D: se supone que los oficiales que "detuvieron a Allen" inventaron cosas (entre ello lo de la sangre) y sheryl lo guardaba para el final... fuerte lo se -.-! Pues de hecho... había escrito antes cuando Allen les decía de cosas a sus "amigos" pero parecía que Kanda estaba hablando o yo cuando me enojo D: (demasiadas groserías) y no me gusto ._. ups! :3 gracias por leer

**Saludos~**


	16. Chapter 16

_Yo pensé que vivía mi vida con toda la libertad que se me podía dar: que me había enamorado de una persona la cual el destino me había escogido, que había hecho amigos también por el mismo y que había encontrado una familia después de la muerte de Mana… ahora comprendo que todo estaba planeado. Tan solo miren en donde estoy. Lucho con lo que pueda para no caer en la locura en que se ha convertido mi vida, para que no me metan en una celda por un crimen que no cometí. La mayoría de las personas que conocí no fueron más que peones de un juego: uno creado por Neah y otro creado por el Conde. Ambos tomaron distintos caminos y se entrelazaron con un mismo destino: yo._

_Pero no entiendo porque soy importante para ellos. Soy solo un huérfano, inocente e idiota. No tengo nada en especial, soy otra persona mas en este torcido mundo que intenta vivir lo mejor que se pueda. No más, no menos. No conozco a mi verdadera madre o a mi verdadero padre. Mi padrastro murió, mi tutor es un bastardo que no ha dado la cara ni porque estoy entre la prisión o la libertad. ¿Qué es más extraño en mi vida que eso? Miro directamente al estrado, donde Neah esta sentado y veo que Reever se esta aproximando a él. _

_Una cosa es segura. Lo he estado pensando con detenimiento desde que esto se empezó a tornar así. Cuando esto termine ya sea que quede en prisión o logre salir sin pena alguna, no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados con todas las personas que estuvieron involucradas en esto. Sonrío un poco con malicia. No lo voy a negar, siempre intenté cubrir mi verdadera personalidad: una grosera y hostil. Mana fue el que me había enseñado a comportarme educado y no meterme en líos. Ya me lo habían dicho antes, este no es el verdadero Allen Walker y la razón por la que no lo muestro… es porque puede haber problemas._

**Prisión**

**_"Cuando hay alguien encarcelado, todos sus familiares y conocidos niegan su existencia. Pero hay quienes se aprovechan de ella._****_"_**

**_..._**

Reever se paseaba por el lugar creando una fuerte atmósfera incómoda. El jurado no lograba comprender completamente que fue lo que había pasado y como esto terminará. Se habían convencido, luego de lo último que el abogado Sheryl Kamelot había dicho, que el joven Walker había sido quien asesinó a la niña, dando el testimonio de las drogas. Sin embargo existía un problema entre todo lo dicho en contra de Allen: desde que había llegado estaba llorando, además de mostrarse asustado y él tampoco parecía comprender que ocurría ni que pasaría con su persona después de que todo esto terminara ¿Cómo alguien que muestra ese comportamiento pudo haber hecho semejante crimen? ¿Será que con la llegada de este nuevo testigo se lograría entender por completo que es lo que pasa? Todo eso se preguntaba la mayoría del jurado, deseaban ansiosamente saber que era lo que este testigo tiene que decir.

Pero el que más lo deseaba de todos era Allen. Estaba en claro que no podía perdonarlo así de fácil y aparentar que nada entre ellos ocurrió, o como él había dicho, decir que todo fue un modo de malentendido y solamente quería ayudarlo (de la forma más cruel y horrible, pero de igual modo era ayuda) para salvarlo y con eso todo estaría en paz. ¡Por supuesto que no! Si de algo estaba Allen seguro quera que dudaba si alguna vez pudiera perdonar a Neah, y no solo a él, también dudaba en si podía hacer lo mismo con sus supuestos amigos que solamente excusas le daban. Solo por esta vez sería paciente y escucharía lo que su supuesto tío tenía que decirle. Ante el pensar de que es su familiar sintió su cara arder al igual que una sensación de malestar le invadió, se sentía fatal con solo recordar que acababa de saber que era hermano menor de Mana. Como lo odiaba la vida.

-Señor Walker ¿Es verdad que usted había visto a Road Kamelot el día en que se suponía que Allen Walker la asesinó?- comenzó Reever con el interrogatorio.

-Por supuesto- respondió muy seguro- Iba caminando por el lugar cuando me la encontré.

-Entonces ¿Usted ya la conocía?

-Sí, nos conocimos hace aproximadamente tres meses. Me dijo que iba a su casa, pero se regreso nuevamente a la casa de Allen

-¿Por qué?

Allen escuchaba con atención porque para él tenía algo de sentido. Road ya había salido de su casa ese día, eso lo había comentado también, aunque al principio se lo negó interminables veces Sheryl al decir que ella había aparecido muerta en su propia habitación. ¿Entonces ella se regresó a su casa? ¡Porque no lo recordaba! Comió el dango y al siguiente momento Link aparece frente a su casa, eso era todo lo que recordaba. El resto esta confuso y borroso, no sabía nada.

-Porque le dio el platillo equivocado a Allen.

-¿Cómo dice?-interrumpió Sheryl un poco enojado.- ¿El platillo equivocado? Esta usted diciendo que mi…-vaciló unos segundos- ... que la joven se regresó por esa tontería

-Supongo que para ustedes, que no lo saben, puede sonar como una simple tontería. Tengo entendido que Road fue a entregarle a Allen mitarashi dango ¿verdad?-miró a Reever y este asintió levemente.- Y Allen comentó que solamente había dejado uno a medio comer- ahora dirigió su vista al albino, que estaba algo confundido a lo que Neah quería llegar con eso, pero también asintió- Lo que me lleva a mi conclusión de que entregó el equivocado

-Con todo respeto- se puso de pie el fiscal Kamelot con furia- ¿Esto que tiene que ver? Señor, estamos aquí para probar que él- señaló a Allen con el dedo sin verlo- mató a Road Kamelot y no que la chica se equivocó en darle al otro el dango…

-Verá…

El albino miraba casi impresionado a Neah al ver que no cambió su tono de voz ni su expresión ante el comentario que Sheryl había hecho. Si hubiera sido él, era seguro que lo habrían vuelto a sacar de la sala al ver que no entendía nada de lo que decía.

-… esto es de importancia si se tiene conexión familiar con los Noé

Los susurros comenzaron a hacerse presentes en el tribunal. La familia Noé era respetada por todos en la ciudad, elogiada por la compañía el Arca y los bienes que fabricaba para la sociedad. Pero existían los secretos a voces, secretos desagradables de dicha familia. Decían que era como una mafia no oficial y que eso de la ayuda es solo una distracción para otras cosas. Lenalee miró a Lavi, quien miró Kanda; sabían que se estaba acercando el momento. Era ahora o nunca en donde dirían todo sobre esa maldita familia

-Orden en la sala- exclamó Leverrier al ver que no había silencio- Señor Neah, si usted tiene algo relevante que decir, le sugiero que lo diga en este momento; si no, le pediré que se retire del lugar.

-...Como todos saben, el Arca se esta expandiendo en el campo de la comida y medicina para la facilitación de los soldados que van a guerra, pero como todo experimento se necesitan ratas de laboratorio…

-¡Objeción…!-reclamó Sheryl golpeando la mesa con la manos, más no se detuvo

-… ¿Y quien mejor conejillo que alguien que no tiene familiares? Alguien que si algo le llegara a ocurrir nadie se molestaría en investigar, porque no habría nadie que reclamara su existencia, y los amigos podrían ver su muerte como una tragedia, pero nada más; pues ellos se conocen superficialmente. Y la ley dice que al no tener relación más allá de la "amistad" no pueden hablar por él. Me preguntó yo ¿realmente pudo haber matado a una persona este muchacho? Piénsenlo un momento. Esta aquí entre nosotros, ha llorado y ha sufrido pérdidas ¿No creen que alguien como él, que ya ha pasado por drogas y depresión, sea el candidato perfecto para un experimento sin que levante sospecha por el comportamiento anterior?

-¿Qué clase de experimento es del que habla, si se puede saber?-preguntó Reever de inmediato.

No era momento de callarse y esperar a que todos en esta sala analizaran paso a paso lo que Neah dijo, porque era como esperar mil años y los reclamos comenzarían al igual que más dudas. Tenían que sacar todo esto de un solo golpe: rápido y concreto.

-Las comidas, medicinas y ciertas armas que el Arca esta fabricando son para militares y para personas de bajos recursos (para ellos solo comida y medicina, obvio), en pocas palabras gente sin importancia y que pueden morir fácilmente en cualquier momento. Esto es conocido como el "_Plan Akuma_". Akuma significa demonio, un demonio causa el mal, destrozos, odio y tristeza. Trae consigo la desgracia. Todo eso de bienestar es mera apariencia, porque su propósito es distinto. La comida y medicina contienen sustancias que hacen que la persona que las ingiera pierda el control sobre su mente y cuerpo. En pocas palabras quedan a voluntad de otras personas, además de que no recordaran que es lo que han hecho.

-Joven Walker, ¿no había dicho usted que Road Kamelot había salido, comió el dango y es todo lo que recuerda?

Reever lo tomó desprevenido, pues le parecía que acababa de escuchar un cuento de terror. ¿Eso era lo que hacía la familia Noé? ¿A eso se dedicaba el Conde, a destruir vidas? La pregunta de su abogado le llegó a su mente poco después. Se sobre salto un poco, pues no sabía cuanto tiempo se quedó pensando.

-S… Si

-Usted recordará, estimado Juez, que el pirómano que incendio la casa de Allen Walker, causante de la muerte de Mana Walker, declaró muchas veces ser inocente porque no lo recordaba.

-Correcto- respondió. Internamente se estaba alegrando de que por fin estuvieran dándole un golpe al viejo gordo, por ello no había interrumpido la declaración de Neah ni le hizo caso a Sheryl.

Si el plan que acababa de descubrir de ellos terminaba bien, podría salir vivo después del juicio.

-Según él, afirmó haber tomado medicina para su enfermedad. Pero como tenía antecedentes relacionados con incendios se le negó tal declaración por "falta de imaginación"

-¿Qué fue lo que Road te dijo al momento de darte el Dango, Allen?- una vez más su abogado no perdía tiempo.

-Que… que el Conde los había preparado- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Lo siento, no logramos escucharte.

-Que el Conde los había preparado- alzó más la voz.

-Imposible- habló Sheryl más para sí que para los demás, haciendo que la atención se pusiera en él.

-¿Qué es imposible?-preguntó Reever.

-Yo vi… a Road haciendo ese dango… por eso el disgusto del platillo equivocado.

-Road Kamelot sabía que Allen le tenía cierto cariño al Conde- prosiguió el defensor paseándose de nuevo por la sala- Por lo que no le costaba nada decir que él los había hecho, aunque en realidad ella los hizo.

-Ella me dijo que la bolsa en donde los puso era color de color blanco. Al seguir con nuestra conversación vio como el carro de Adam daba la vuelta en dirección a la casa de Allen. Sola recordó que la bolsa que dejo en su casa era de color amarilla. Te habló ¿no es verdad, Sheryl?

El fiscal Kamelot estaba sin habla. Mirando, al igual que Allen, con horror hacia el testigo.

-Ella… Road me habló que si había dejado algo en la mesa… una bolsa de color blanco…

-Algo como eso debió haber comentado desde el principio, abogado Kamelot- regañó Leverrier que disfrutaba todo desde el estrado.

-No… no lo creí relevante…

-Debió haber sido porque estamos hablando del día en que todo ocurrió.

-Muy bien, al ver como se ha desviado de lo que creíamos, llamo a Adam al estrado- ordenó el juez dando un golpe con su martillo.- Señor Neah, puede retirarse.

Neah bajo del lugar con una sonrisa plantaba en su cara, mientras que el Conde estaba entrando al lugar. Se miraron por unos eternos segundos. Uno sonriendo y el otro mirándolo con odio. Allen miró de reojo al Conde con un temor en sus ojos. Todo este tiempo… todo el tiempo lo veía como un familiar… como alguien rescatándolo del abismo de su vida. Ahora sabía que solo se lo había llevado a un lugar más profundo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora (?): Hola! :) Siento mucho haber tardado con la continuación y creo que por dejarlos con la duda así *reverencia exagerada* mis motivos... ehh me dio un paro cardíaco por el cap. 2O6 de dgm... okay no, dejémoslo en motivos personales de igual modo si lo cuento, es como para hacer una novela ;) En fin~ ¿se puede ver mi gusto por las leyes y mi futuro como fiscal? :D Bueno, no realmente, uno necesita buena memoria y con suerte recuerdo lo que hice ayer, porque ya se me olvidó una vez mi nombre -.- .. (a quien le importa [?]) cof, cof Oh bueno... muchísimas gracias a todos por leer! 3 espero que no haya más "inconvenientes" para poder seguir esta historia. Debo decir que la acabo de terminar hoy y fue (ahora si) el capítulo más difícil de todos y no me gusto como quedo D: es como el capítulo "clave" de esta historia :3 porque aquí ya se esta diciendo verdaderamente sobre que ocurrió ese día y del porque de todos, al igual que se relaciona con pequeñas cosas de anteriores capítulos... y tenía que quedar claro y no como a mi me gusta dejaros (osea, todo a medias :D) pero no me convenció mucho :/ espero que haya sido de su agrado, sin más, creo que es todo. :3**

**Zango-01**: ¡Que tal! :P Bueno, yo tengo mis giros inesperados... haha, no te preocupes, ya comenzarán a ayudar a Allen, pero de que este perdone... no te preocupes por eso, se te agradece que leas y mucho más por tomarte la molestia de dejar reviews ¡gracias por leer!

**Yue~chan**: Hola! :B Mis capítulos enredados, yo lo se u.u pero este lo fue también pero en el mismo se resolvió (?) em... según yo por supuesto :3 ¿otro fic? amm... veremos si hay otra idea en un rincón de mi mente (?) muchas gracias por eso :) Neah es todo tuyo :D Tikky... ¿se vale compartir? ¡Y luego de un mes dejo la conti! ... no me mates! Gracias por leer~

**lirio-san**: Pues de verdad, dicen mucho y no dicen nada cofcofcomoelmangacofcof okay no... No el Conde no sabía que estaba vivo pero no podía decir nada porque luego sospecharían (mas de lo que ya lo hacen) del porque tan "interesado" en que no este muerto. Oh, ya falta muy poco para que se sepa del porque el "beneficio" emm.. no, el Conde no habló con Leverrier, este salió antes de que lo alcanzara. Sobre el Yullen... ¡gracias por leer!~ [ignorando de mala gana ese tema] no, no.. aún lo pienso ; ;

**ZakuryMinashiro**: Buenas! No te puedo asegurar que quedará loco (según yo no lo hará... no mucho) Jojojojojojojo~ ¿Te he dicho que me encantas? (espero que eso no se escuché mal en muchos sentidos) A lo que me refiero es que le adivinas a muchas cosas mon amie :P haha~ hahaha ¿o soy así de predecible ._. espero que no, ¡uff! yo también soy muuuuuuy rencorosa, créeme, ¡gracias por leeer!

**Neko-san**: ¡Hoola! No hay de que disculparse, con tal de que te des un tiempo de leer es más que suficiente (': Hasta yo quedé sorprendida de que es su tío.. bueno no realmente, ya lo tenía en mente :B Siempre para mí el Conde será malvado... graciosamente malvado (?) Yullen Te he fallado con la continuación, tardé un mes ._. disculpa por eso.. ¡aún pienso en el Yullen! Sorry, gracias por leer

**The Delirium**: ¡Un placer! Uy, disculpa por las confusiones. La verdad es que al principio tenía una idea, y luego se fue a otra y después a otra hasta llegar a lo de hoy xD Tal vez por eso tanta confusión D: espero que se haya aclarado un poco :3 ¡Taran! Tenías la idea del Conde y el dango :B No sabes cuanto me alegra de que le hayas dado una oportunidad a mi retorcida historia a pesar de ser AU :') ¡me da mucho gusto de que haya sido de tu agrado! Tal vez Lulubell si la encierren... (tal vez.. *musica de suspenso*) ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

**-Ichimaru**: ¡Mucho gusto! Jeje, si lo se, las confusiones son divertidas y a veces logran fastidiarse, pero de verdad muchas gracias por continuar con la lectura a pesar de saber que fue Road (como he dicho antes, quería que fuera Kanda, pero no pude matarlo D:) ¡Me alegra bastante de que te haya gustado esta historia! :'D Si bueno, me gusta leer ese tipo de novelas, haha, aun que me voy más las series (fan de Criminal Minds 3) De que destrocé a Allen eso sí D: yo creo que no podrá confiar en nadie mas =/ Aunque con Tikky... *censurado* ¡Mil gracias por leer!

**Saludos~ **


	17. Chapter 17

_Ansiedad: Cuando una persona muestra un estado de agitación generalmente provocado por preocupaciones, dudas, temores, desesperación, aceleración, inquietud y demás. El jurado se mostraba muy ansioso por saber que más se tenía que revelar en este juicio, que sin duda no era un juicio normal, de hecho nunca lo fue. En un instante se piensa una cosa y como en un parpadeo cambiaba la situación. La mayoría del jurado movía las piernas, sus manos o giraba su cabeza como signo de desesperación…_

_Culpabilidad: Cuando una persona se siente mal consigo mismo al saber que ha hecho o dicho algo erróneo que ha causado un efecto negativo y no puede tener paz hasta que repare ese error. Lenalee tenía los ojos húmedos y apretaba sus manos con fuerza; Lavi quería consolar a su amiga, pero estaba igual o peor que ella; Kanda prefería mantener sus ojos cerrados y hacerse el que no estaba escuchando. Komui mordía sus labios, si tan solo no hubiera sido un cobarde tras haber leído el "Plan Akuma" tal vez Allen no estaría ahí; Link, quien estaba afuera de la sala pero escuchaba todo, tenía su rostro cubierto por su mano, fue él quien le presento a Allen a el Conde…_

_Venganza: Cuando una persona maneja erróneamente el sentido de la justicia, hace pedazos la vida de aquel o aquellos que le quitaron algo, haciendo que sufran el mismo dolor o peor. Neah miraba al Conde con una sonrisa maliciosa. Doce años… esperó doce largos años para este momento. No podía desperdiciar ni un segundo más, lo haría pagar hasta que parezca que el infierno no es la gran cosa…_

_Sed de poder: Cuando una persona pasa sobre lo que sea y quien sea para conseguir algo a cambio, ya sea dinero, objetos de valor, respeto, temor y más poder. En aquel entonces, Adam le había "regalado" a Neah el Arca como simple pasatiempo, en realidad no esperaba que ocurriera algo impresionante. Con el tiempo se fijó que la compañía estaba teniendo unos resultados asombrosos; cambio de planes, tendría que ser suya esa empresa. Tiempo después lo supo: si él no hubiera tomado el control del Arca, hubiese sido un gran desperdicio…_

_Negación: Cuando una persona no acepta la verdad de algún hecho y se convence a si mismo de que es una mentira; se dice "no" a la existencia de algo hasta que llega a creérselo. Sheryl Kamelot se negaba a decir que el Conde era de ese tipo de personas de hacer sufrir a alguien por beneficio; de que no lo había acogido para otra que cosa que no fuese ayuda. Él y Tiky escaparon de su casa al no soportar más a sus bebedores padres; Debitto y Jasdero perdieron a sus padres en un accidente desde pequeños; Lulubell fue abandonada al ser una hija ilegítima de un poderoso político; Skin Boric también había perdido a sus padres y ahora él perdió su vida; Neah huyó junto con su hermano mayor de la casa de sus tíos por maltrato. Los adoptó a todos ellos por caridad ¿verdad?..._

_Ansiedad, culpabilidad, sed de poder, venganza y negación; era lo que Allen Walker sentía en ese momento. Ansiedad: rasgaba con sus uñas la mesa a tal grado de que comenzaba a sangrar. Culpabilidad: si tan solo no hubiera sido tan idiota por creer que todos lo ayudaban por buenas personas, no hubiera salido lastimado a este grado. Sed de poder: debía ser más fuerte a cualquier costo, no le importaba como lograría a conseguirlo. Venganza: no dejaría a todos así como así, jamás van a olvidar su rostro ni este momento. Negación: ¡Road no podía estar muerta!_

**Prisión**

_**"El corazón es como una prisión cristal: algún día se tiene que quebrar. Y cuando eso llega a pasar, cuidado, el libre prisionero puede atacar…"**_

**_..._**

**_"Crack"_**

Un horror, una pesadilla, una mierda, una tontería ¿Con que otra palabra se podría estar describiendo aquello? Se preguntaba Allen mientras veía subir a Adam al estrado. Esto no podía ponerse peor…un minuto, ya se estaba volviendo peor. Esto era un asco. ¡Que mejor lo llevaran a la prisión de una vez por todas! Por lo menos tenía un compañero decente que le gustaba jugar poker. No podía, por todo el poder que de forma inexplicable aun estaba sacando, seguir soportando ni un minuto más todo eso. Ahora era el Conde de quien se sospechaba. ¿Quién más seguía? ¿Su casera Miranda? ¿Marie?

-Jura decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad- le preguntó el guardia al Conde

Otra vez esas palabras que tanto odiaba. ¡Por favor! Como si a en estos tiempos a alguien le importara no mentir sobre la Biblia y mucho menos le debería de importar al sujeto que tantas maldades ha hecho.

Dios era a quien muchas personas le pedían ayuda para que siguieran adelante. Él también lo hizo. Allen le oraba y le agradecía por haberle dado un maravilloso padrastro, le decía que jamás quería separarse de él. ¿Qué paso entonces? Lo perdió en un incendio. Cuando esta acusación comenzó, volvió a orarle para decirle que se hiciera justicia, no por él, por Road. Porque se decía que mientras Dios supiera que no lo había hecho, bueno, podría estar un poco más tranquilo. ¿Qué paso entonces? Le envió ayuda, la más sínica y cruel ayuda que podía tener. Lo torturaban mentalmente, por ello había dejado de orar, había dejado de creer…

**_"__Crack"_**

-Lo juro- respondió retirando su mano de la Biblia.

Siguió con la vista como el guardia la quitaba de ahí. De nuevo sintió ese deseo de romperla hoja por hoja hasta que no quedara nada. Que fuera irreconocible a tal grado que se dudara que todo ese montón de papel finamente cortado haya sido una biblia.

Reever siguió de pie en medio de la sala, parecía que no quería acercarse mucho al Conde, era mejor prevenir que lamentar después.

-¿Qué hizo el día en que la joven Road fue a la casa de Allen?

-Pasé la mayor parte del día en la oficina del Arca- Neah sintió como una punzada en el corazón tras oírlo hablar- Después fui a casa a cambiarme y salí de nuevo a una cena. Adelante, puede llamar al restaurante.

-Sí, supongo que el dueño puede ser amigo suyo, por lo que le pudo haber dicho que nos dijera que se encontraba ahí ese día. Por suerte- comenzó a caminar nuevamente- Un testigo anterior, Kanda Yuu, fue exactamente ese día a cubrir a un amigo suyo en el turno de noche. Y él asegura que nunca lo vio entrar…

-¿Por qué creerle a alguien que me odia…?

Los murmullos estaban presentes nuevamente en la habitación. Se dio un golpe mental, habló demás. Tenía que relajarse, aún no lo acusaban de algo, todavía podía salir victorioso. Pero había quienes estaban más que felices por que dijera de más. El Conde estaba cayendo en la trampa.

-Disculpa. ¿Por qué piensa que el joven Kanda lo odia?

-S… Se puede ver en su mirada…

-Por favor, todos conocen al muchacho, tiene esa mirada fría, se la da a todo el mundo. Díganos ¿Por qué cree que lo odia?- volvió a preguntar mucho más serio.

-Eso fue… bueno…

-No se si recuerdan a Skin Boric, un miembro de la familia Noé que murió…

-Ob… Objeción- reclamó Sheryl no tan convencido, pero la ley era la ley: no se debía hablar de algo más que no tuviera que ver en el caso- Nuevamente ¿esto tiene algo que ver con el fallecimiento de Road Kamelot?

-No al lugar- concluyó Leverrier sin darle importancia nuevamente- Abogado, prosiga

-Gracias. Como decía, Skin Boric era una persona buscada por el Inspector Howard Link por disturbios. Kanda Yuu fue quien lo reportó cuando intentó hacer algo indebido a su amiga Alma Karma. Recordaremos que el día que huyó de la cárcel, hubo un accidente. En dicho accidente murieron dos personas: Skin Boric y Alma Karma.

**_"__Crack"_**

Hizo una pausa. Allen giró su cabeza para ver a Kanda. Él había escuchado el nombre de Alma una vez: cuando el japonés le había visitado en la prisión junto con Lavi después de su intento fallido de suicidarse. Ese día le había dicho que sabía lo que se sentía perder a una persona, pero mencionó que había sido un conductor ebrio quien… ¿Y si el conductor no estaba en ese estado? Cabía una posibilidad de que hubiera estado bajo el efecto que se estaba mencionando… Y si ese era el caso ¿Por qué le habría mentido? Reconocía que si le hubiera dicho en ese momento lo del Conde, seguramente le hubiera dicho mil cosas inapropiadas sobre eso.

-La familia de la joven Alma trabajó para el Arca durante tres años. Su madre en estos momentos esta desaparecida al igual que su padre ¿Qué nos puede decir al respecto, Adam?- retó Reever a decir su nombre.

De alguna manera parecía ahora que el juicio era en contra de él y no del albino. El Conde miró de reojo a Leverrier quien pudo sentir su mirada pero no se limitó a verlo. Estaba consiente de que si salía mal esto, serían sus últimos momentos respirando. Por ello estaba arriesgándose a romper las reglas, además parecía que la mayoría de las personas en esa sala esperaban que Adam cayera. Estaba usando todo su poder para hacerlo caer.

-No tengo nada que decir, un desafortunado incidente que leyeran…- volvió a guardar silencio.

¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Se estaba poniendo muy nervioso y estaba diciendo cosas que nunca se deberían mencionar. ¡Tenía que mantenerse tranquilo para poder pensar en como salir del juego! Pero Neah estaba disfrutando verlo caer ahora. Al final Adam decidió meterse en su juego y ahora estas eran las consecuencias. Lo estaban presionando de un modo que no se podría dar cuenta.

-¿Qué fue lo que leyeron?- La experiencia que tenía Reever como abogado le habían enseñado que cuando querían que una persona cayera en las redes, tenía que ser asusto y no prolongar el silencio, porque así la otra persona no podría pensar en como mentir.

-¡Objeción!- volvió a interrumpir Kamelot

-¿Ahora que, fiscal?- preguntó Leverrier preocupado.

Sheryl no estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir, tenía que ajustar cuentas con el Conde después, pero por ahora tenía que retomar el juico por asesinato de su hija.

-Señoría, se debe estar dando cuenta de que esta conversación ahora si que esta fuera de lugar. Le suplicaría que dejaran los rodeos para después. No estamos aquí para saber la vida del Conde ni de Kanda Yuu, estamos para comprobar que Allen Walker cometió un crimen

**_"__Crack"_**

De nuevo con que él mato a Road. Pensaba que tal vez si dijera que si la había matado sería mucho más sencillo que estar soportando escuchar todo esto. Todo estaba saliendo a la luz sobre el Conde, era verdad que ahora le interesaba saber que hacía, pero ¿A él que le importaba en esos momentos? ¿Podría ser acaso que con ello lo sacarían de aquí? Ya habían interrumpido, el juez tendría que tomar una decisión. El deseo de Sheryl de mostrar que fue él quien lo hizo era mucho más mayor que escuchar lo que el Conde hacía. Porque él también parecía muy sorprendido con todo ello. Sin embargo este no era su juicio, era de Allen.

-… Abogado Reever ¿esto tiene algo que ver con el caso?-cuestionó Leverrier de mala gana. Sheryl y su gran boca- Si no es así, no tiene caso que estemos escuchando vidas de más personas aquí…

-Le aseguro de que todo esto es necesario, señor.

-Entonces, le sugiero que valla ya al punto. No más cuentos.

Tal vez así sería más doloroso.

-Si usted lo desea.- Reever se acercó al Conde- Kanda Yuu le odia porque fue usted quien mató a Alma Karma junto con Skin Boric ese día. ¿Me equivoco? Usted envenenó al conductor con esa sustancia para que ocurriera el accidente y así quitarse a un estorbo de la familia.

**_"__Crack"_**

-También usted hizo lo mismo con la familia de Lavi Bookman. Sus padres eran reporteros y habían encontrado todo al respecto del "Plan Akuma". Por ello les asesinó cuando estaban de viaje sin importarle que llevaban a su hijo que en ese entonces tenía nueve años. Y aparentó que fue un normal accidente

**_"__Crack"_**

-Le debo recordar que también están los familiares de un ex-empleado del Arca, Komui Lee, quien estuvo anteriormente bajo las órdenes de Neah Walker, anterior propietario del Arca

**_"__Crack"_**

-¿Qué nos dice de Mana Walker? ¿No era el pirómano también un empelado suyo? ¿No le había dado medicina porque estaba enfermo? Vamos, díganos algo sobre eso

**_"__Crack" __"__Crack"_**

-Por último y no menos importante. Usted acogió a Allen mientras experimentaba lo nuevo de su producto ¿verdad? Para ello utilizó a Road Kamelot como una trampa. Le dijo a la chica que se acercara al joven para que fuera como "coincidencia" de que era de la misma familia. ¿También la asesinó, no es así? Porque a ella ya no le parecía seguir engañando a Allen ¿o me equivoco? A Road le llegó a gustar Allen y ese fue el error que la condujo a muerte ¿o fue porque leyó también sus planes?

**_"__Crack" __"__Crack" __"__Crack" _**

Hubo un espantoso silencio. Una cosa era ir rápido, pero otra decirlo todo de un solo golpe. Todos, salvo una persona, estaban pasmados de todas las cosas que había dicho el defensor pero no negarían que tenían conexiones. Pero lo que lo hacía peor era que el Conde no se miraba molesto por aquellas graves acusaciones ni tampoco replicó sobre ello. Estaba tan sorprendido y probablemente era porque no tenía idea de que alguien supiera tanto.

**_"__Crack"__"__Crack"__"__Crack"__"__Crack"_**

De todos aquellos que estaban en la sala en ese momento, el más peligroso en estos momentos era Allen Walker. ¿El porqué? Por haber escuchado todo eso ya sin mostrar una expresión de sorpresa y en su lugar tener esa mirada calmada y vacía.

**_"Crash"_**

Llegó el momento. Por fin Allen se había quebrado.

* * *

**Notas de la autora (?): Este capítulo ha sido escrito bajo los efectos de: "sueros de azúcar y cafeína, la peormejor forma de estar despierta por 3 días involuntariamente" :D Aigoo.. tenía que estar despierta por estos días por razones que a mi no me importan pero que "según" es bueno para mí (concursos Dx)...así que por eso me salió así... ****hasta yo me quede muda. Ejem. Hola! :3 ahora si pude actualizar rápido con este... amm... ¿impactante? capítulo... no se que decir la verdad, me gusto pero creo que le exagere mucho ._. ¿mucho? ¡demasiado! Solté todo y fui directamente al grano y no como a mi me gusta de explicaciones D: ¿les gustó? sean sinceros! ; ; haha~ una vez más les agradezco por leer (: ¡Los amo! Me han inspirado mucho :') bueno, ante tales revelaciones obviamente explicaré todo con más detalles no lo dejaré así... creo que para el prox. capítulo sera un extra... que por cierto precisamente habla de todo esto xD si ya lo tenía "previsto" (no realmente, solo fue suerte) :D Nuevamente, gracias a todos por leer :3 dejen o no reviews se los agradezco mucho!**

**The Delirium: **¡Que tal! :D Mi idea de hecho, desde un principio, jamás fue poner a Neah de malo :3 y creo que dio resultado a pesar de las formas retorcidas ¿verdad? :3 Correcto, que viva Neah! :D Perdona si por mi retraso te hice leer leyes y derechos D: Mmm... creo que te entiendo con eso de que todos los AU son iguales... pero me alegra que pienses que esta historia no lo es (': ¡Gracias nuevamente por leer!

**Noemi-proposon: **¡Mucho gusto! :D Gracias por leer esta historia retorcida :) me alegra que sea de tu gusto, de verdad. Es verdad que me gusta mucho jugar con las palabras, pienso que las personas se confunden un poco y no se ve una trama predecible :B (bueno, según yo) No te preocupes con eso de los reviews con saber que te tomabas el tiempo de leer es suficiente :') haha, intentaré ver si puedo entrar a las leyes, me gustan :D ¡De nuevo, gracias por leer!~ 3

**lirio-san: **Haha, yo se, me tarde u.u ¡pero aquí tienes otro cap sin tardanza! :DD haha~ no, no, no creo que nadie sea capaz de perdonar a alguien cuando le han hecho pasar cosas horribles ._. Entonces ¿Tiky puede ser solo un amigo? O: muy bien :3 haha~ Ya creo que ahora sabemos quien mató a Road ) *Criminal minds fan* ¡Ya seeee! me dio mucha cosa también cuando mataron a Emily ; ; y si, según se dice que Hotch y JJ son los únicos que saben que "segun" esta viva :] *Criminal Mins fan off* cofcof... (?) Me gustó el cap 206 pero a la vez no... muy lindo si pero.. 2O hojas y que sea extra lo arruinó, además según lo que he leí no habrá cap este mes D: No te preocupes con lo del Yullen (pensando en ello aún) veremos si algo sale... gracias por leer :3

**-Ichimaru**: ¡Me alegro que te haya hecho feliz mujer~!3 (o.o) Veamos si pudiste adivinar bien quien mató a Road x3 esperemos que si :D haha~ ¿fangirlear? enserio? bueno.. no lo esperaba realmente xD No puedo evitar mi amor por las leyes... creo que se debe a que me gusta discutir mucho hasta que seden a que tenga razón ) (?) Lo juró, cuando leí que Kanda era la cereza del postre me atragante con mi postre xDD hahhahhaa! tienes mucha razón, sin Bakanda no hubiera sido lo mismo ¡gracias de nuevo por tu tiempo de leer! :')

** Yue-chan: **ASFDGHYEDSGYREDFGHJUY también! :D ... (?) Hoda! :B ¡Siento haber tardado, de verdad! No era algo que estuviera a mi alcance D: pero creo que ya esta todo bien al perder por voluntad para darme un tiempo para mí... (yo sola me entiendo :3) Wuuu~ la mitad de Tiky es mia *-* ¿que mitad quieres? (Espero que eso no se malinterprete en muchos sentidos ._.) cofcofcof...haha si salió el 206 :3 a mi también me agradas :DD! ¡Muchas gracias por leeer!

**Zango-01: **Hello~! Me da gusto de que mi capítulo raro te haya gustado (': no te preocupes, podré tardar (espero que ya no) pero no lo dejaré jamás! (?) espero que este cap también te guste :3 Haha, como dije, yo también soy rencorosa owo por eso no los perdonará .. (?) :) gracias otra vez por leer

**Saludos~ .. y vivan sanamente sin drogarse con dulces (enserio) ewe!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Prisión**

_**"Hay que tener cuidado de quien se habla, porque podrá hacer de su vida una prisión eterna..."**_

**_..._**

-Muy bien, entonces supongo que eso es todo- dijo una voz femenina con cierta calma- Le aprecio mucho que nos haya ayudado Señor Tiedoll, lo mismo va para usted, Cross…

-No hay de que.- le respondió un hombre pelirrojo a una mujer del mismo tono de cabello que estaba frente a él, mientras fumaba- Sin embargo, Deak…- fijó su vista en el acompañante de la mujer. Era un hombre de ojos verdes y de cabellera negra como la noche-… tienen que tener cuidado los dos…

-Sabemos que esto nos será de gran ayuda para poder mostrarle al mundo como es el Conde realmente- continuó Tiedoll mientras bebía café- Sin embargo estoy seguro de que él tomará todas las medidas necesarias para evitar que ese artículo salga en el periódico…

-Y al decir todas las medidas, es decir cualquier método necesario. Desde lo más bajo y horrible que se puedan imaginar, la familia es un ejemplo viviente-miró de reojo a Tiedoll quien bajó su cabeza- Y en este momento les aseguro que le importa poco si son niños…

-No hay de que preocuparse- interrumpió a Cross el hombre llamado Deak- Jennifer y yo sabemos los riesgos- le sonrió a la pelirroja

-Evitaremos que sus sucias manos lleguen a Lavi como lo hizo con Neah…- su mirada se tornó entristecida.- Eso fue espantoso, incluso para el Conde…

-Por suerte Neah logró fingir su muerte muy bien- volvió a fumar Marian fijando su vista al techo- Quedó algo mal de la cabeza, pero parece que se repondrá. Y su hermano logró escabullirse también.

-Menos mal- Deak suspiró con alivio- Hoy ya están cerradas las oficinas del periódico y no abrirán hasta el lunes. Saldremos este fin de semana con Lavi y a primera hora del lunes entregaremos el artículo.

-Tengan mucho cuidado…-volvió a advertir Tiedoll

-Descuide- sonrió Jennifer mientras se ponían de pie.

**…**

_…Ron lo miraba muy asustado de pie junto a su cama, donde había también otras personas. Harry se sujetó a la cabeza con ambas manos; el dolor lo cegaba… Giró hacia un lado y vomitó desde el borde del colchón._

_-Está muy enfermo- dijo una voz aterrada- ¿Llamamos a alguien?_

_-¡Harry! ¡Harry!_

_Tenía que contárselo a Ron, era muy importante que se lo contara… Respiró hondo con la boca abierta y se incorporó en la cama. Esperaba no vomitar esta vez; el dolor casi no lo dejaba ver._

_-Tu padre- dijo entre jadeos- Han… atacado… a tu padre._

_-¡Que!- exclamó Ron si comprender_

_-¡Tu padre! Lo han mordido. Es grave. Había sangre por todas partes….*_

Colocó el separador en la hoja y cerró el libro con fuerza, lo dejó caer en la mesa que tenía frente a él y se recostó en el sofá.

-¡Que aburrido y además tengo hambre!- exclamo un pequeño Lavi- ¡Ya he leído los primeros cuatro libros y aún no llegan mis papás!

Giró su cabeza para ver que, en el suelo, a un lado de la mesa había cuatro libros tirados.

-Harry Potter pierde su encanto si los lee uno todos seguidos- murmuró mientras se incorporaba nuevamente.

Llamaron a su puerta. Sus padres se habían ido desde la mañana al igual que su abuelo. Lo dejaron solo, claro, también le encargaron mucho a su vecino que lo fuera a ver de vez en cuando. Le extrañaba que no lo quisieran llevar con él, ya que generalmente salían juntos. Pero esto parecía muy importante que no podía acompañaros. Los golpes en la puerta se volvieron a escuchar. Se puso de pie con intenciones de abrirlas y justo al tocar la perilla recordó las advertencias de su madre: que no le abriera la puerta a nadie por ningún motivo.

-¡Que es lo peor que podía pasar!- se dijo mentalmente el chico mientras abría la puerta.

**…**

Entró a la casa muy agitada. Fue directo hacia la ventana para asegurarse que no había nadie por el lugar. Yuu le había advertido que era peligroso salir por las calles a altas horas de la noche, ella sabía el riesgo, pero nunca pensó que sería de ese modo. Vio como un sujeto corpulento miraba a todos lados, de inmediato cerró la cortina. Al parecer no logro verla entrar a su hogar. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y se deslizó por la pared. La asustó demasiado ese hombre.

-¿Alma?

Se sobresaltó un poco.

-…Yuu…

Kanda la miraba preocupada. Hoy era el día en que cenaban juntos, su abuelo le había dado permiso de ir a la casa de la joven y quedarse ahí a dormir, no sin antes asegurarse que no harían cosas indebidas. Se sonrojó de inmediato al recordar a Tiedoll molestándolo sobre lo mismo por casi una semana. ¡Jamás lo iba a hacer! ¡Por supuesto que no! Su loco abuelo lo creía de ese tipo de personas.

-¿Todo esta bien? -volvió a enfocarse en la conversación. Ella le había dado una copia de la llave para cuando llegará antes. Jamás la vio tan agitada.

-Si… bueno…-dudaba un poco- Es solo que me sorprendió un hombre…- de inmediato vio como su novio se ponía serio- Tran… tranquilo, lo perdí de vista antes de que llegara- sonrió forzosamente

-Alma, por eso te dije que tuvieras cuidado en…- tocaron el timbre

El rostro de la joven se tensó por un momento temiendo lo peor, más el japonés frunció el ceño. Miró a su novia y ella supo que debía esconderse, cosa que lo hizo sin ningún reproche. Kanda fue directo hacia la puerta, le colocó el pasador** y abrió la puerta.

-¿Sí?- preguntó fríamente

Un sujeto de cabello parado y robusto estaba frente a él. Llevaba una paleta en la boca y su rostro no se veía para nada amigable.

-¿Esta esa niña en casa?

-¿Cuál niña?-respondió de inmediato con voz ruda- Aquí solamente vivo yo.

Iba a cerrarle la puerta pero la mano del sujeto lo impidió. Kanda le lanzó la más fría y odiosa mirada que poseía.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy segura haberla visto entrar aquí…

-Ya le dije que no hay nadie, así que le pido que si no quiere ir al hospital deje de estarme jodiendo.

Con el puño cerrado le dio un golpe a su mano, el sujeto la quitó y con eso pudo cerrar la puerta. Le colocó el seguro y fue a buscar a Alma. Se dirigió a la habitación de la chica que también estaba cerrada con llave. La tocó suavemente.

-Ya se fue…

De inmediato la puerta se abrió y la chica se tiró sobre él haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, Alma estaba llorando y temblaba.

-Tranquila, ya paso…- intentó consolarla. Estaba seguro de que ya había visto ese rostro antes, pero no sabía en que lugar. Como pudo, se incorporaron quedando sentados en el suelo sin separarse. Luego de unos instantes, la apartó de él con mucho cuidad- … ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Re… regresaba de mi tra… trabajo- contaba entre sollozos- Y solamente… se puso frente a mí…- se estremeció un poco al recordarlo- y… y… bueno…

La sangre le hervía por las venas. Ese sujeto estaba muerto. ¡Decirle tal cosa a Alma…! Eso si que no se iba a quedar así. Pero tampoco era tan estúpido como para ir a meterse en problemas de los cuales puedan arruinarle la vida. Quería matarlo, no lo negaba, pero había otras cosas que también quería a hacer y las cumpliría. Se sonrojó un poco. Sacudió su cabeza y llevó una mano sobre esta. Logró calmar a Alma –quien ahora hacía la cena- pero nada aseguraba que no iba a volver. Estaba en la sala cambiando de canal aburridamente, no había nada interesante que ver. En uno de los noticieros, vio la foto del sujeto. Prestó con atención a lo que decía.

-... Si tienen algún reporte sobre Skin Boric deben informarlo de inmediato al Inspector Howard Link, quien supervisa personalmente este caso.

Un número de teléfono apareció entre los datos. Tomó su celular y marcó de inmediato. Salió de la casa esperando a que le respondieran.

-Departamento de policía ¿En que podemos ayudarlo?

-Me gustaría hablar con el Inspector Howard Link

-Un momento.

Miró de reojo y por el contraste de luz pudo ver como la sombre de Skin estaba presente. ¡¿Por qué carajos estaba tardando tanto?

-Habla Howard…

-Se donde esta Skin Boric- dijo sin rodeos.

**…**

Miraba con detenimiento la foto que estaba en la vitrina. Era ella de bebé, su hermano Komui más joven, y dos personas más que los abrazaban.

-Hermano… ¿esos son nuestros padres?-preguntó inocentemente a Komui, quien buscaba algo en el periódico

-Lo son…

-¿Y donde están?

Komui dejó lo que hacía y la miró con cariño.

-En un mejor lugar, espero.

En el suelo había un montón de periódicos tirados. Sabía que su hermano buscaba un empleo pero al parecer no había logrado obtener ningún éxito. Cogió uno y fingió que lo leía. Un anuncio grande le llamó mucho la atención y también la foto de un joven en ella. Sonería, se veía muy contento.

-¿Qué dice?-cuestionó mientras se acerba a él.

-Dice que se necesitan empleados para la fábrica el Arca… ¡Lenalee!- abrazó a su hermana hasta dejarla sin aire- ¡Esto es lo que buscaba! ¡Llamaré ahora a tu niñera!

La pequeña lo miraba confundida al ver correr a Komui desesperando y gritando, pero después sonrió al saber que hizo algo bueno por su hermano.

**…**

-¡Lavi! Ya hemos llegado- anunció Jennifer entrando a su casa.

Prendió la luz y observó que no había nadie. Dejó las llaves en la mesa de entrada y se fijó si no había mensajes en el teléfono.

-Mira esto- le habló Deak desde la sala- Al parecer Harry Potter fue poco para él-sonrió mostrándole como cuatro libros estaban en el suelo

-Por eso te dije que era mejor comprarle _Pretty Little Liars_***

-Pero eso es más avanzado, además aún no se termina la saga- respondió con una gota en la cabeza- y creo que es más… como decirlo… de niñas

-¡Si, claro!- dijo ofendida.

Al ver como su hijo no había bajado, creyó que este estaba dormido en su alcoba. Subió las escaleras y fue hasta la segunda puerta. Giró la perilla y entró sin dudarlo.

Mientras que su esposo recogía los libros, le sorprendió ver como Lavi había dejado el libro a la mitad.

-Extraño, aún aburrido casi nunca deja ningún libro…

-¡Deak!-gritó con horror Jennifer desde arriba

Este dejo caer todos los libros y corrió hacia las escaleras, cuando vio a su esposa bajar corriendo.

-¡¿Qué pasa?

-Lavi… Lavi…

-¡Que!-preguntó con impaciencia

-¡Lavi no está!

Se podía ver que quería soltar lágrimas. No era posible ¿Acaso a esto se referían Cross y Tiedoll sobre los riesgos? Llamaron a la puerta y ambos, desesperados, corrieron hacia ella, imaginándose las peores cosas. Deak la abrió de inmediato dejando ver a un señor cargando a dos niños dormidos, la otra persona se sorprendió mucho de ver a ambos con rostros alterados. Jennifer movió un poco a su esposo para estar también frente a la puerta. Sus ojos se enfocaron en uno de los niños

-¡Lavi!-chilló

-Buenas noches- saludó Mana sonriendo con timidez

La pelirroja cargó a su niño y lo abrazó con fuerza aún estando dormido

-Siento si les asustó. Lavi me comentó que les había dejado una nota diciendo que me lo llevaría a él y a Allen a comer…

-Este niño…-dijo su madre con ternura-… Cuando despierte lo mataré y después lo castigaré

Su comentario hizo que los dos hombres tragaran saliva, mientras que el pequeño castaño que cargaba Mana soltó una risilla en sueño

-Pero… por un momento me imaginé que pasaría lo mismo que con Neah…- susurró Jennifer nerviosa

-Esta bien, no ha pasado…

-¿Ha dicho Neah?

Ambos miraron a Mana, quien siempre mantenía ese despreocupado rostro, con una mirada llena de terror y sorpresa. Abrazó más a Allen

-Sí- le respondió Deak confuso- ¿Acaso lo conoce?

Mana asintió.

-Él… es mi hermano- susurró

La pareja se sorprendió un poco. De inmediato hizo que pasa y antes de cerrar la puerta le echó un vistazo a la calle para asegurarse que no había nadie viéndolos.

**…**

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda- Link le hizo una reverencia a Kanda y Alma, quienes estaban frente a él.

-¿Me promete que no dejará salir a ese imbécil?-preguntó Kanda con hostilidad

-Le aseguro que no saldrá por mucho tiempo. No se preocupe, no volverá a molestarla- le dijo a Alma quien estaba algo nerviosa

Kanda la tomó de la mano y la apretó, ella le sonrió.

-Sí, muchas gracias.

-¿Están seguros que no quieren vigilancia? Puedo proporcionárselas por unas semanas.

-Estamos bien- dijo Alma con calma- Gracias de todos modos.

-Bueno, entonces creo que esto es todo. Que pasen buen día- y sin más Howard se retiró.

-Por fin esto se terminó- respiró libremente Karma para después soltar el aire-Una joven como yo no debería vivir estas cosas… Aunque pienso que el golpe que le diste en la cara fue algo exagerado

-Que dices, se merecía eso y más- Kanda dio un pequeño bostezo- Debería agradecer que no le hice un daño mayor.

Alma lo abrazó

-Gracias de nuevo, Yuu

-No te preocupes…

**…**

-¡Ten buen viaje Lavi!- lo despedía un castaño sonriendo

-¡Te extrañare Allen-chan!-lo abrazó

-Lavi, también abraza a tu abuelo- reprochó su madre y como niño obediente eso hizo- Nos vemos hasta el lunes

-Sí – respondió Bookman

-Tengan cuidado- les dijo Mana a los adultos sonriendo un poco- Y… gracias

-Vamos, lo dices como si no nos fuéramos a volver a vernos- dijo Deak mientras subían al carro.

Y así el auto partió. Mana y Allen entraron a su casa y lo mismo hizo Bookman, sin imaginarse nada malo. Pasando la carretera, Lavi estaba terminando su libro con interés mientras sus padres conversaban. No había ni un solo carro lo cual les extrañó un poco, pero no mostraron importancia. Poco a poco comenzó a fallar el vehículo, hasta detenerse por completo. Lavi miró un poco por la ventana para después tomar toda su atención

-¡Un señor gordo!- exclamó señalando que al otro lado de la calle

Sus padres se sorprendieron con temor al ver al Conde sonriendo desde el otro lado, mientras que movía su mano en forma de despedida.

-¿A quien le dice adiós?-preguntó Lavi- Somos los únicos que estamos aquí…

Y sin nada más, algo les chocó.

**…**

Tener pesadillas era una cosa, pero vivirlas era un infierno. Kanda siempre fue alguien de mucha cordura, si así se le podría llamar, porque lograba calmarse a pesar de todas las situaciones que se le presentaba. Pero esta le había quitado toda la emoción y sentido de la razón. Estaba esperando a que Alma saliera con vida de la cirugía. Se sentía frustrado con todo, si hubiera aceptado la escolta que Link les había dicho… por algo lo decía ¿no es así? Era para prevenir algo como esto. Howard esta en la…escena… donde todo había ocurrido, para determinar algo. Observó como el doctor que estaba atendiendo a su novia se acercaba a él. De inmediato se puso de pie, esperando la respuesta.

-Que este bien, que este bien- decía una vocecilla en su cabeza

El doctor se quitó el gorro y negó con la cabeza, dejando a Kanda con un shock.

-Lo lamento- y se alejo de él

Yuu estaba de pie, intentando asimilar lo que le estaba pasando. ¿Qué carajos era aquello? No… no… esto era un sueño, por favor tenía que serlo. Es decir, salieron como siempre… no pudo haber ocurrido esto…Y por primera vez, Kanda Yuu estaba llorando. Las lágrimas fluían sin control sobre sus mejillas, golpeo una, dos, tres veces la pared con su puño.

-¡Maldita sea!

Cuatro, cinco, seis. Su mano estaba sangrando, pero le importaba poco. Deseaba gritar con todas sus fuerzas hasta que no pudiera más, quería golpear a alguien. Y cuando estaba apunto de dar el noveno golpe, una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Una parte de él esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera una enfermera diciendo que Alma estaba bien. Cuando se giró, vio a una persona, más grande que él, mirándolo con interés.

-Yo se quien lo hizo

-¿Cómo?-preguntó sin importarle que aún estuviera llorando

-Se quien la mató-captó toda su atención- Puedo ayudarte…

**…**

¿En donde se encontraba? Estaba despierto, pero mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Sentía un ligero mareo y no podía mover bien su cuerpo, pero sabía que estaba de pie. Había un olor metálico detectable en el lugar, pero aún así no abría sus ojos. ¿Acaso se quedó dormido? No, no pudo haber sido eso. Estaba discutiendo con el Conde sobre el futuro del Arca, su compañía. Él y Komui estaban desarrollando una maravilla que podía hacer de este torcido mundo algo más cálido y en paz. Pero Adam insistía en que le cediera la empresa. ¡Ni muerto lo haría! A pesar de que le dio un hogar sabía que no era alguien de fiar. Y no quería imaginarse que diablos haría alguien como él si estuviera bajo el control de algo tan poderoso. No era un ingenuo como el resto de la familia. Sabía que había algo más que solo amabilidad en él al adoptar a todos. Debía llamar a Mana… hace tiempo que no lo veía. El Conde solo lo adoptó a él y no a Mana, y aunque nunca comprendió el motivo, su hermano mayor le dijo que estaba bien que se uniera a esa familia sin él. Le enviaba un poco de dinero cada mes y le importaba poco si Mana se enojaba, porque le debía mucho a su hermano.

Ese olor ya estaba comenzando a fastidiarlo. Pero seguía pensando. Su pelea con Adam, estaba seguro que le había ofrecido beber un té… ¿y que más? Por alguna razón su memoria estaba mal, al parecer se movió mecánicamente hasta llegar a su casa. ¿Qué había cocinado ahora Alison? Porque ese olor era algo nuevo. Ella cocinaba bien, pero cuando experimentaba era un total desastre. Comenzó a recobrar sus sentidos, creía tener algo en la mano pero no prestó atención.

**Parpadeó por un segundo, mirando como todo él estaba cubierto de rojo, desde sus zapatos hasta su rostro...**

**…**

Todo se vino abajo. Desde su novia hasta su trabajo. Todos pensaban que había perdido la cordura, y tal vez así fue, pero seguía vivo. Marian lo ayudaba a que volviera a la realidad y valla que si lo había hecho, además lo calmó al decirle que Mana estaba a salvo. Por más doloroso que le resultaba, tenía que dejar de verlo, porque sabía bien que podía ponerlo en peligro.

Neah era alguien que prevenía las cosas y conocía a muchas personas. Desde las más reconocidas hasta las más infames. Porque ese trabajo le hacía conocer todo tipo de personas y poseía buenos contactos que eran de confiar.

Una vez más había entrado a esa iglesia. Aquella con la bella cruz de oro en medio del lugar. Por alguna razón siempre le daba paz aquel lugar. Aspiró profundamente. Se estaba proponiendo en hacerlo, nunca fue de las personas que lastimaba a otras, pero ahora haría una excepción. Porque como habían dicho, ya no estaba tan cuerdo que digamos. Había cambiado y para bien o para mal usaría su cambio para hacer todo lo que estuviera en su alcance para destrozar la vida de Adam hasta el punto de la locura. Para que quedara peor que él, porque aún razonaba. De una manera torcida lo hacía.

Y así lo juro, frente a la cruz de la iglesia, que se iba a vengar.

* * *

**Notas de la autora (?): ¿Quien extrañaba los saltos en el tiempo? *sonido de grillo* ¡Yo! :DD *sonido de grillo* ...Luego de dormir como bebé (?) les entrego el capítulo. Haha, bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que no los haya dejado con más dudas... no, no creo :3 Bueno, por falta de tiempo, no podré responder a sus reviews ; ; ¡pero se los agradezco profundamente! Muchísimas gracias por leer~ De verdad. Coman sanamente y no dependan del azúcar ... ahoar estoy viviendo sus efectos secundarios ;w; no me duran mucho pero son un horror (?) ..cof, cof... Tengo que arreglar unos detallitos del sig. cap... Road esta muy, muy OoC... no se verá bonito, pero bueno. ¡Una vez más, gracias por tomarse su tiempo!**

**Saludos~ **

***Fragmento: Harry Potter y la Orden del Fenix**

****Ya saben.. cuando ponen esa cadenita que impide que la puerta se abra del todo ._. (no se si me explico)**

***** ¡Se los recomiendo! Aunque no se si están en español o en línea traducidos, pero están muy buenos los libros :3 (?)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Prisión**

_**"¿Qué es la locura después de todo? ¿No es acaso una prisión más?"**_

**_..._**

-¿Ese es el muchacho?- preguntó con indiferencia al ver la fotografía de un chico de su edad.

Alrededor de un mes, un hombre llamado Sheryl Kamelot la sacó de ese horrible orfanato adoptándola como su hija. Ahora era Road Kamelot. Nunca fue una niña muy expresiva debido a que no había alguien que le demostrara algo de cariño, pero realmente estaba eternamente agradecida con ese hombre, sin embargo no podía demostrarlo como ella quería. A primera vista le pareció que era un simple payaso, un hombre desempleado que vivía aún con su madre. ¿Quién diría que era uno de los abogados más respetados de todo el país? Su sorpresa aún más grande, era la casa donde vivía. Sin duda un lugar mucho más grande que el orfanato. Cuando puso un pie en aquella mansión, la recibieron unos gemelos de muy buen humor y una joven rubia no tan alegre pero amable. Eran una mezcla de tíos y hermanos. El líder de esa familia era llamado Adam.

Le pareció una ironía, porque le recordaba al Adam que se mencionaba en la biblia. El primer hombre que creo Dios… Además su nueva familia era llamada como la familia Noé y que decir que la compañía se llamaba Arca… Aquello le parecía algo extraño.

-Sí, es él. Su nombre es Allen Walker. Fue abandonado de niño, lo adoptó un hombre llamado Mana Walker en navidad y hace poco más de dos años su padrastro murió en un incendio.

-Me da igual…- pensó Road. El chico tenía cierto parecido en su vida. También había sido abandonada y acababa de ser adoptada por alguien a pesar de su edad, ya que se decía que adoptar niños mayores a los once años era muy difícil. Realmente se sentía identificada, pero una parte de ella le decía que no era de su incumbencia, no debía importarle.- Entonces ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere que haga?

-Engañarlo por supuesto. Quiero que mantengas a ese chico muy cerca de ti. Hazte su amiga, novia, no lo se, haz lo que sea necesario.

-… ¿Puedo preguntar el porque?

-No.- sentenció sin dudarlo- También te sugiero que no le cuentes nada de esto a Sheryl ni a nadie de la familia- la miró a los ojos- que esto quede entre nosotros.

Algo no encajaba bien en todo esto. Pero terminó aceptando. Aunque no había sido él quien la adoptó, sentía que le debía algo a esa familia. Que error cometió.

**…**

No miraba ningún punto en específico ni tampoco tenía una expresión. Su mente estaba rota por completo. Era como si unos cables se acabaran de soltar y costaba trabajo volver a conectarlos. Unos, dos, tres minutos y nada. Seguía con esa serenidad y respiraba tranquilamente. Desde el público, Kanda miraba al albino con detenimiento, esperaba una reacción: gritos, quejas, lágrimas; algo que le reflejara lo que sentía en ese momento. Pero estaba tranquilo. Demasiado y eso no podía significar algo bueno. Pero él no había sido el único que había notado esa calma en el muchacho. Lenalee, Reever… casi la mayoría estaba viendo a Allen para ver que decía. Neah cerró los ojos con pesadez. Ya sabía que era lo que estaba pasándole, porque él también vivió ese momento, incluso Lavi lo sabía. Era… esa calma antes de la tormenta.

Allen bajó lentamente su cabeza haciendo que sus blancos mechones le cubrieran el rostro. Su vida era un asco. Una mentira. Un escenario. Y él era la estúpida marioneta que todos movían a su antojo, sin importarles sus sentimientos lo movían a su merced. Ahora lo estaba entendiendo. Pero lo que más le dolió, aquello que tiró su poca cordura, fue que Road lo engañó. Se estaba diciendo que la única persona, aparte de Mana, en la que pudo haber confiado totalmente aún estando muerta. ¡Valla cosa! Si también estaba con él por engaños, por instrucciones del Conde…

Una sonrisilla torcida se formó en su rostro que se fue ampliando poco a poco, hasta que abriera la boca un poco y se lograran verle los dientes.

-Ja, ja, ja…-rió en voz baja, pero cada vez lograba oírse un poco- …ja, ja, ja… ¡JA, JA,JA, JA!

Aún teniendo la cabeza baja, llevó su mano hacia su rostro, cubriéndolo por completo

-¡….JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!

Alzó su cabeza y la llevó hacia atrás de la silla sin quitar su mano. Estaba riendo estruendosamente. Todos en la sala lo miraron. ¿Era mejor o peor que el silencio?

-¡Joven Walker!-reaccionó Leverrier dando golpes con el martillo- ¡Guarde silencio de inmediato!

Pero Allen no le hizo caso, por el contrario, siguió riendo cada vez más y más fuerte. Cayó de lado de la silla sin parar. Cubría su rostro pero unas lágrimas de risa se estaban asomando. Reever de inmediato se acercó a él. Su risa estaba disminuyendo poco a poco. El abogado le apartó la mano para ver sus ojos. Los ojos plateados habían perdido cualquier señal de cordura y brillo. Estaban opacos totalmente. Seguía dibujada esa ancha sonrisa a pesar de dejar de reír. Recuperaba el aliento y volvió a sentarse.

Sheryl lo miraba con extrañeza. Pero también él estaba en un duelo interno. Su hija… fue tan ciego para ver que su pequeña Road estaba siendo manipulada por el Conde. En un principio, hablaba de Allen con indiferencia. El tiempo fue pasando y cada vez la miraba más alegre y expresiva, y ahora hablaba de su magnífico novio con tanta alegría que casi podían verse los corazones flotando. Eso le alegraba y bastante.

-To… tomaremos un breve descanso de 1O minutos. Oficiales, usted- señaló a uno bajito- escolte al joven Walker a la celda y usted- le indicó al que estaba en el estrado- Lleve a Adam a la sala por favor y no se mueva de ahí.

¡Ni muerto lo dejaría solo! Era capaz de degollarlo ahí mismo. Y así nuevamente, Leverrier salió a toda prisa.

-Vamos…- indicó el oficial a Allen.

Se veía de tan buen humor… de un humor de lo más negro y horrible. Definitivamente ya no estaba bien.

**…**

-¿Road?- le llamó por tercera vez. La mencionada se sobresaltó un poco volviendo a la realidad.

Estaba en una cafetería con Allen. ¡Justamente tenía que recordar todo ahora!

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Allen preocupado.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien- sonrió- Me distraje por un momento.

La miró acusadoramente por unos instantes para remplazar esa expresión por una sonrisa. ¡Como amaba esas sonrisas! Se perdía totalmente en ellas al igual que en sus preciosos ojos y no mencionar su largo cabello color café, bueno, no era tan largo como para hacerle una coleta, le llegaba por los hombros. Ahora se fijó en como su novio estaba pensativo.

-¿En que piensas?- cuestionó interesada. El castaño se sonrojo.

-En nada… en que tal vez me corte el cabello.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!- le dio una patada en su tobillo. Por reacción, Allen se dio un golpe en la cabeza con la mesa- ¡Si lo haces, te mato!

-Venga Road… no era necesario el golpe.- dijo adolorido.

Ella solo se limitó a sonreír. ¡Lo admitía! ¡Ama al castaño! Todo él era simplemente perfecto: era listo, no tenía vicios, amable, guapo… ¿Qué más podía pedir? Mientras el chico se examinaba el golpe, vio por la ventana el panorama. Una ciudad urbana común, no había mucho que admirar realmente. Distinguió entre las personas a un joven de cabellera pelirroja. Definitivamente era él: Lavi Bookman. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento y Road rápidamente giró su cabeza. Cuando se habían conocido, Allen le dijo que era su amigo, nada más. A los pocos días en que comenzaron a salir, supo que él y Allen habían sido novios. Le afecto, por supuesto que sí. No porque su castaño fuese bisexual, sino que sabía que por su culpa habían terminado. Actuaba como una niña rebelde y toda princesa para no salir lastimada después, pero en el fondo ella odiaba ser así.

-Cielos Road, eso dolió- se quejo nuevamente el chico- Y luego dices que no te gusta la violencia…

Si pudiera decir que hay alguien que la conoce mejor que nadie sería él. Pudo ver a través de esa careta de niña fría a como es realmente.

-Bueno, entonces no te cortes el cabello. Además no soy una santa.

-Esta bien, no lo haré- la miro directamente a los ojos lo que provocó que Road se sonrojara.

Era difícil mantenerle la mirada a veces, otras se perdía en ella. Sus ojos reflejaban felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Entendía el porque, extrañaba a Mana y le costaba hablar sobre él.

-¿Qué?

Allen volvió a mostrarle otra sonrisa. Buscó entre su abrigo algo para después sacar una pequeña cajita. Extendió la mano para dársela. Ella, un poco confundida, la acepto sin dudarlo.

-¿Y esto?-preguntó interesada.

-Espero no sonar realmente alguien tan "romántico" si quieres, pero…- desvió su mirada, sonrojado.

Road abrió el presente, contenía unos aretes preciosos. Eran rubíes rojos.

-Allen…esto…- estaba sin hablas.- Momento, ¿no es muy costoso…?

-Esta bien. Ese bastardo no ha aparecido por tres meses, por lo que pude ahorrar sin problemas- Definitivamente estaba hablando de Cross Marian, la única persona que podía hacer que hablara de ese modo- Se que a ti te encanta el rubí.

-… De verdad yo… no se que decir… ¡me encantan!- se los puso de inmediato, le importaba poco que no combinara con su ropa- ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Puedo preguntar a que se debe?- estaba segura que su aniversario era dentro de varios meses más.

-Bueno… hoy hace tres años, nos conocimos, cuando te perdiste en la escuela….

Mostró una cara de asombro. ¿Aún lo recordaba? Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y bajó su cabeza. Allen de inmediato se puso atento ante esa reacción.

-¿Estas bien?

-S… si…- no podía dejar que la viera llorar.

Estaba cometiendo una idiotez. Alguien como él no se merecía lo que le estaba haciendo. Definitivamente iba a parar con esto antes de que alguien saliera herido. Allen era buena persona y sabía bien que esto se había salido de control desde hace mucho tiempo. Porque de verdad si lo amaba. Ya no podía fingir más.

**…**

Estaba contemplando los barrotes como si fueran algo de lo más divertido. Se encontraba sentado y su cabeza la tenía recargada en la pared. Escuchó la puerta abrirse dando paso a Reever. Este se puso de pie frente a la celda contemplándolo con preocupación. Aún no se le bajaba ese risueño comportamiento.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- se aventuró a preguntar aún sabiendo que era una idiotez

-Perfectamente- respondió con despreocupación-Ya lo he entendido…

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, entiendo todo esto…- se puso de pie en medio de la celda, dándole la espalda a Reever- … Es como un gran escenario de marionetas. –Extendió sus brazos para después mover sus dedos como cuando se movían los hilos de aquellos muñecos- Uno a uno se van moviendo para que el personaje principal, en este caso yo…- se giró para ver a su abogado.

Valla sorpresa que se llevo al ver a Allen sonriendo y su mirada perdida

-… Esté de inocente y puedan destruirlo a su antojo.

Bajó sus brazos al igual que su cabeza. Reever estaba sin habla. No sabía que pensar sobre eso ¿debería hablarle a Neah? ¡No, no! ¡Él era el abogado, se suponía que debía lidiar con todos esos comportamientos! Pero no podía. Nunca había visto a alguien así. Abrió su boca para decir algo, se acercó lo más que pudo y de un momento a otro, Allen fue hacia él. Agarró uno de los barrotes, extendió su otro brazo para tomarlo del cuello y acercarlo más a él al mismo tiempo que también acercaba su cara.

-¿O me lo va a negar?

Fue un rostro difícil de describir. Sus ojos plateados estaban abiertos, lo miraban con cierta falta de cordura pero determinados y a la vez amenazadoramente. Una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes pero no reflejaba felicidad, más bien era de locura. Tenía un poco fruncidas sus cejas.**

-Yo…- no pudo seguir mirándolo- Se fuerte… Road lo hubiese querido

-¿Qué lo hubiese querido?- repitió con tono de burla- ¡No me jodas!-peligrosamente acercó más su rostro- Tu y yo sabemos que ella también estaba metida en todo eso… Es más, creo que tú eres el que más lo sabe, acabas de decir que estaba bajo las órdenes del Conde…

-Neah es… el que me ha dicho eso

-… Era de esperarse

Allen lo soltó lentamente y volvió a echarse a reír. Se dejó caer en el piso

-Ese sujeto sabe más de nuestras vidas que de la suya

Su abogado volvió a verle. El albino tenía ladeada la cabeza también mirándolo, con una quisquillosa sonrisa

-¿También me lo negarás? Ya no estoy tan imbécil para no darme cuenta de cómo actúa…

**…**

-¿Cómo has dicho?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Ya me ha escuchado, esto se ha terminado. No puedo seguir con esta farsa

Road ya había adquirido suficiente confianza con el Conde como para hablarle como le diera la gana.

-Se acabo. – se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta

-¿Estas segura de eso?- la detuvo antes de que saliera por completo

-¿Es una amenaza?- sonrió macabramente dándose la vuelta para mirarlo- Y dígame ¿Qué piensa hacerme? Vamos, usted sabe como yo que no me pude hacer nada sin que papá se entere ¿no es así? – Observó como el Conde no decía nada- Hagamos un trato: finjamos que esto jamás pasó y yo no diré nada.

**…**

Una vez más todos estaban reunidos en la sala, solo esperaban a que Allen llegara. Leverrier estaba mirando si interés los documentos que tenía. El jurado estaba hablando en susurros sobre lo que había sucedido y diciendo que tal vez Allen era inocente. Nadie lo sabía exactamente. La puerta se abrió dando lugar al oficial y al albino, quien nuevamente estaba con una sonrisilla como si hubiera cometido una travesura y que todo fuera una ida a la dirección del colegio. Se sentó a un lado de Reever quien giró su cabeza.

-Proseguiremos con el Juicio por el asesinato de Road Kamelot en contra de Allen Walker – golpeó con el martillo- Fiscal, es su turno- se dirigió hacia Sheryl.

Se puso de pie y se acercó al estrado, donde nuevamente seguía ahí el Conde. No tenía nada como argumentar, ni pruebas o ganas realmente. El juicio ya se había durado demasiado y no podían posponerlo o suspenderlo para dejarlo después. Ya era hora de saber quien iba a dar a la prisión.

-¿Usted niega alguno de los hechos que el fiscal Wenhamm le acaba de argumentar? ¿Niega usted que utilizó a Road Kamelot para llegar a este niño?

-Por supuesto- contestó el Conde haciendo que los susurros comenzaran.- No hay pruebas que demuestren estos hechos…

-¡Objeción!-intervino Reever poniéndose de pie- De hecho, su señoría, hay suficiente evidencia para demostrar que Adam utilizó a Road Kamelot

-Y donde está esa evidencia, si se puede saber

Dio media vuelta para ver a Neah de pie desde el público. Tenía alzada su mano derecha y la movía de un lado a otro lentamente mostrando unas hojas en él.

* * *

**Notas de la autora (?): Hola.. ¡Mil disculpas! Nuevamente no podré responder sus reviews ; ; hoy acabo de entrar al colegio y ahora yo estoy de prisionera (ironía) Bueno, como las primeras semanas son las más horribles, no se cuando pueda volver a poner la continuación (espero que no tarde mucho...) mmmm... este capítulo fue basado en algo/alguien que por sus "derechos" no podré decir quien es ¬¬ pero ni modo~quejas, dudas y reproches aquí sobre este capítulo :DD! ¡muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo! **

**Saludos~!**

**** Me imagino la expresión cuando Neah le dice al Conde que lo matará y que el será el nuevo Conde del milenio :3 (como el capítulo 186 o algo así) :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Prisión**

_**"¿Verdad o mentira? ¿Traición o venganza? ¿Locura o paranoia? ¿Tú que me dices, prisionero de las emociones?..."**_

**_..._**

-Abogados, aproxímense al estrado- ordenó Leverrier con todo desesperado

Reever y Sheryl lo obedecieron de inmediato. Una vez allí, se miraron los tres entre sí, pero eran más obvias entre los abogados; miradas que tenían su propio significado. Aquel juicio ya se había vuelto personal, había dejado de ser un juicio por asesinato, ahora era ver quien ganaba y tenía la razón. Una batalla no declarada entre ambos lados, y había quienes pensaban que probablemente siempre fue así, quien sabe.

-De acuerdo a las normas, no se puede mostrar una evidencia que no se haya registrado con anterioridad- dijo Sheryl con reproche- Además está en posesión de un testigo, ni siquiera el abogado la tiene.

-¡Oh! Pero si está registrada- se defendió su contrario, mostrando en la hoja que se encontraba en el escritorio del Juez el nombre de la evidencia

-¿Se esperó hasta el último juicio para mostrarla?-preguntó Malcolm mirando fijamente el pedazo de papel- Bien pudo ser vista desde el principio ¿no le parece? ¿Por qué hasta ahora?

-No la encontrábamos…

-¡Esto es un ultraje!- intervino Kamelot- Están trayendo cosas fuera de lugar…

-Le evidencia es válida- sentenció Leverrier haciendo que Sheryl se callara.

Ha quien le interesaba que haya sido mostrada en último momento, por favor, eso podría acabar con este infierno de una vez por todas. Volvieron a sus lugares en silencio, uno más satisfecho que el otro. Allen tenía su vista fija en el suelo parecía estar ausente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

En cambio, Reever estaba más decidido que nada en dar por terminado la tortura del albino. Estaba más que arrepentido por haber estado de acuerdo con Neah en dejar que todo esto se dejara para el último momento, como dijo Leverrier, no había necesidad de dejar todo hasta ahora. Lo único que estaban consiguiendo era que la salud mental del acusado se destrozara por completo. Fue hasta donde Neah para tomar las hojas. Al hacerlo, Kanda se puso de pie y se acercó a él.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó señalando al niño

- Toda persona tiene un límite, él sobrepasó el suyo- contestó desviando la mirada, recordando como se había comportado hace poco- Dejémoslo así hasta que todo esto se termine

Ambos fijaron su vista a Allen, quien hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y los observó; para después sonreírles como lo hacía antes y saludándolos. Y eso hubiera estado bien en otra situación, pero esta era la peor de todas. Daba miedo

Lenalee ahogó un gemido y las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Lavi y solo pudo tomar sus manos como respuesta

-Abogado, para hoy- comentó Leverrier y el mencionado se regresó

El Conde, quien había estado observando todo en silencio, sudaba frío. La sensación de tener miedo había desaparecido de él desde hace muchos años, pero en tan solo 3 horas había regresado. ¿En que se equivocó? Tuvo la precaución de no dejar testigos en ningún lado, sean niños, mujeres, ancianos; los que hubieran sido necesarios mientras él siguiera a salvo. Pero al parecer debió haber sido él mismo quien hiciera el trabajo sucio. Porque seguía con vida el más importante de todos, el que había comenzado con todo esto: Neah Walker seguía jodiéndolo. Al pacer matar a Alison no había sido suficiente para que dejara de vivir, bueno, tal vez si hubiera ido primero contra Mana habría dado mejor resultado. Pero al parecer Marian se dio cuenta de sus acciones y lo escondió.

Pero los Walker son personas sentimentales, y no pudo evitar adoptar a un mocoso en navidad y fue así como lo encontró. No estaba consiente si Neah sabría de ello, que gracias a ese niño fue como dio con su amado hermano mayor. Que idiotas son las personas. Dejándose llevar por cualquier clase de sentimiento. Para triunfar en la vida no se debe estar atado por nada. Familia, amigos, compañeros, conocidos… por nada.

-Esto que tengo en mis manos- empezó Reever alzando las hojas hacia el jurado- Son hojas pertenecientes al diario de Road Kamelot, quien se las había entregado a Neah Walker…

Allen se sobresaltó un poco y alzó su vista despistadamente.

-… Si piensan que son con fines románticos se equivocan. Verán, cuando se vive con Adam, uno debe tomar las medidas necesarias para poder comunicarse libremente sin tener miedo a que se malinterprete lo sucedido. Adam, por favor, ¿Podría leernos esta carta?

Le entrego una de las dos hojas que tenía en su mano. ¡Imposible! Se aseguró de tener vigilada a Road durante las 24 horas. ¿Cómo fue que Suman Dark no le haya reportado…? El Conde despegó su vista del trozo de papel para dirigirla hacia Kanda. Este lo notó y sonrió odiosamente. Maldita sea, de seguro tuvo algo que ver con ello, porque habían estudiado juntos en la secundaria.

-¿Sorprendido?-susurró el japonés. A pesar de que el Conde no lo escuchó, pudo leer sus labios.

-Sin perder tiempo, por favor- pidió Reever.- Cuando termine con ese trozo, puede seguir con este y al final lee este.

**...**

-Oh, que interesante que una jovencita como usted me haya encontrado

-Soy Road Kamelot, pertenezco a la familia Noé

Se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de mi familia.

-¿Y se puede saber porque una niña mimada como tú necesita de mí?

-Aclaremos algo, yo no soy ninguna niña mimada. Fui adoptada por Sheryl Kamelot, el mejor…

-¡¿Sheryl te adoptó?- la interrumpió soltando una carcajada- Increíble, siempre dijo que odiaba a los niños, y vino adoptando a una damisela como tú. Cómo cambian las personas al pasar los años.

-¿Conoce a mi padre?

Sonrió burlonamente, cosa que la hizo enojar.

-Se podría decir que soy como tu tío

-¿Eh?

-Pertenecía a la familia Noé, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Se supone que estoy muerto.

Muchas preguntas se cruzaron por la cabeza de Road, pero no era para lo que lo había contactado. Debía ir al grano.

-Walker, ¿Qué relación tienes con Allen Walker?

Volvió a mirarla con sorpresa

-¿Cómo lo…?

-Soy su novia. Me ha contado que lo has estado molestando desde hace tiempo. Quiero aclararte algo, si sigues haciendo eso, voy a hacer que desaparezcas de este mundo. No voy a permitir que lo uses así…

-¿Así como tu lo usas?

Road se sobresaltó.

-Parece que la pequeña princesa se enamoró de la persona que el Conde le pidió investigar…. Pobrecilla, en que problema te haz metido… No ha decir fácil ¿Verdad?

-¡Cállate! ¡Por supuesto que no es fácil! No tienes idea de…

-Si la tengo-volvió a interrumpir- Yo se que es horrible no poder salir de las manos del Conde, por lo que te tengo que pedir algo. Si te unes a mi causa, no volverás a sentir ese miedo.

-… ¿Le pides a cada persona que acabas de conocer que se una a ti?

-No realmente, pero veo que eres la segunda persona que sabe que no todo puede ser perfecto en esa familia

-¿La segunda dices? ¿Y fue la primera?

-Yo

**…**

Tiró al otro lado de la habitación la carpeta, se sentó en el rincón de su cama abrazando sus rodillas y daba ligeros temblores. ¿A eso era a lo que se dedicaba el Conde? "El plan Akuma" una especie de droga que haría que las personas se sometieran a las órdenes de otras por un lapso indefinido y después sufrirían una pérdida de memoria, por lo que no sabrían que crímenes cometieron. Decir que el Conde no hacía cosas buenas era algo, saber lo que era te destruía. ¿Cómo pude ser que las personas vivan así? ¿Acaso después de hacer algo malo ya perdían su consciencia?

Lo peor de todo aquello no era vivir con él o saberlo, era estar consiente de que para eso estaba utilizando a Allen. Porque no tenía ninguna familia o alguien más que se preocupara por él aparte de sus amigos y ella. Pero ¿Cómo enfrentarlo? Neah tenía mucha razón en decirle que iba a cambiar su forma de pensar. Se dijo que estaba exagerando, pensando en que tal vez estaba planeando una guerra o vendar armas tal vez, era algo común entre las familiares poderosas. Pero lo que hacía era desatar el infierno y él era el mismo rey de los demonios.

¿A quien podía decírselo? ¿A su padre? No. No quería meterlo en esto, Sheryl adoraba al Conde, dejándose llevar por la máscara de padre perfecto, era seguro que de toda la familia sería él el más afectado. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Se paró de su cama, cogió la carpeta y la metió sin mucha delicadeza a su mochila; después se dirigió a su escritorio donde escribió una carta, la metió en un sobre donde puso el nombre de "Allen Walker" en ella. Abrió la puerta con discreción, miró a ambos lados y salió corriendo de su habitación. Y antes de bajar las escaleras, una voz la llamó:

-Road, ¿A dónde vas?

-Ah… Conde…. Yo voy... a ver a Allen –rió nerviosamente

-¿Pero no acabas de volver de su casa?-alzó una ceja con interés

-Si… -mintió. Se había encontrado con Neah y este le dio la carpeta- pero es que olvidé algo ahí y tengo que regresar. Además me envió un mensaje diciéndome que quería un libro… así que nos vemos más tarde.

Bajo normalmente las escaleras, aunque mirando de reojo si el Conde no la estaba siguiendo y dio vuelta en la cocina. Tomó los dangos que había hecho y, cuando sintió que ya era seguro, salió a toda prisa de su casa. Miraba con paranoia sus alrededores para asegurarse de que no la iban siguiendo, en este momento el Conde bien pudo haberle enviado a cualquier persona para ver que era lo que en realidad iba a hacer. Y sin ver por donde iba, chocó contra alguien, cayó al suelo y dio un pequeño gritillo.

-¿Road?

Abrió sus ojos y miró a Lavi frente a ella, mirándola con extrañeza. El pelirrojo, por pura educación, le tendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-Esta es la primera vez que te veo asustada ¿Acaso hiciste una travesura?-dijo con una sonrisilla

-Si fuera una travesura cualquiera, no estuviera actuando así- le respondió fríamente.

Lavi frunció el ceño.

-Como digas-caminó hasta quedar a espaldas de ella. Pero Road le agarró la mano- ¿Qué pasa?

-Quiero que le des esto a Allen- buscó entre su mochila para después sacar la carta que hace poco había escrito y la extendió

-¿Y porque se la debo dar yo? ¿No eres tú su novia?

-¡Solo hazlo!-gritó desesperada

Bookman junior volvió a mirarla interesado. Era la primera vez que Road Kamelot lo miraba a la cara.

-Muy bien- aceptó de mala gana- Cuando lo vea se la doy…

-No.

-¿Ah? ¿Ahora que?

-No quiero que se la des ahora, dásela cuando sea necesario-dio media vuelta para seguir con su camino

-¿¡Y como diablos voy a saber cuando se la voy a dar!- le gritó molesto, pero ya no le respondió nada.

¿O la estaban siguiendo o estaba ya alucinando? Juraba que cuando le dio la carta a Lavi vio una sombra que de inmediato retrocedió ¿De verdad la estaba siguiendo? Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de departamento de su castaño novio. Tocó y a los pocos la recibió aquella cálida y hermosa sonrisa de Allen Walker, sintiéndose protegida de inmediato.

**…**

¡Esa Lenalee Lee si que la va a oír! ¡Llegar a pensar que Allen puede tomar fármacos es algo muy grave! ¿Qué le importaba si había atacado al novio de la casera de Allen? ¿O decir si Neah era real o no? Bueno, tal vez decía eso porque ella sabía que si era real, pero conociendo a los inocentes e ignorantes amigos que su novio tenía era difícil que pensar sobre ellos. Del coraje que sentía, se le había olvidado todo aquel miedo que hacía tres horas había tenido. Estaba más enfocada en saber que decirle a esa niña cuando la volviera a ver. Pateó una lata y después se escuchó un quejido.

-¿Qué tienes en contra de las latas del mundo?-le preguntó Neah sobándose su cabeza

-Lo siento, no sabía por donde iba…

-Si ya, el golpe esta hecho como quiera

-Un momento ¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó Road desconfiada

-No vengo a vigilar a tu novio si eso piensas. Solo estoy caminando por el vecindario. ¿Y tú? ¿Disfrutaste una cálida reunión con tu novio?

La cara de Road se tiñó de roja

-¡Nos digas estupideces!

Neah sonrió

-Sabes, hablando así parecemos amigos de toda la vida.

-Sigue soñando. –Caminó un poco- Y si regreso de la casa de Allen, le fui a dejar mitarashi dango….-se detuvo de inmediato. Observó como a su derecha el vehículo del Conde iba en dirección hacia la casa de Allen.

-¿Qué pasa? –la miró detenidamente

-Oh no… ¡Allen!-giró para regresarse pero Neah la detuvo- ¡Suéltame!

-¡Si lo haz visto como yo, será mejor que no regreses!

-¡No me digas que hacer!-se soltó de su agarre- ¡Le he dado el equivocado! ¡La bolsa que yo había dejado no era de ese color! ¡El Conde cambió la comida!

Iba a volver a andar, pero una vez más Neah la detuvo

-Deja que le hable a la casera, Miranda Lotto, ella no lo va a dejar entrar

-¡¿Acaso quieres que le pase algo?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-le gritó asustándola un poco- ¡No quiero que al hijastro de mi hermano le pase algo! Pero no tenemos otra opción; si tu o yo nos aparecemos ahora, será nuestro último día…

-Me da igual- salió una vez más hacia la casa del castaño.

**…**

No encontraba el interruptor y no sabía por donde iba. Ni que la casa de Allen fuera tan grande, se dijo mientras caminaba con cuidado. Aquella que Neah llamó como Miranda la dejó entrar diciéndole que tenía una visita. Después de estar a ciegas como por dos minutos, prendió la luz y observó Allen de pie en seguida de la cocina.

-All…-pero la detuvo el ver al Conde a un lado de él- Usted…

-Veo que la pequeña niña ha metido la nariz en donde no le importa- dijo con su habitual voz.- Eso sin mencionar que ya pasó su hora de dormir… ¿Acaso tendré que dormirte para siempre?

**-Esto si que es una ironía- dijo sudando frío, mientras caminaba de lado sin apartarle la visa a su enemigo.**

**…**

-Si esto no es suficiente prueba de que este hombre ha sido quien ha matado a Road Kamelot, entonces no se que pueda hacer-sentenció Reever dejando aquellos trozos de papel en el escritorio del juez- Ya se ha confirmado de que es la letra de la joven Kamelot. Jurado, me dirigió hacia ustedes, miren al niño que esta ahí…

Reever lo señaló. Allen cubría su rostro con ambas manos, pero se podía ver como bajaban las lágrimas sobre ellas y daba unos pequeños, pero audibles, sollozos.

-… ¿Es acaso es comportamiento de alguien que cometió un crimen? Ahora bien, observen a Adam, por favor; no ha negado ni replicado nada sobre este hecho ¿o me equivoco?

-Jurado, se les dará diez minutos para que nos digan su veredicto, el resto de ustedes, esperen en esta sala. Todos.

Leverrier se levantó con elegancia y acompañó al jurado hasta al puerta donde desaparecieron.

Este era el momento. Ya por fin se iba a decir si estaban de acuerdo en que Allen lo había hecho o si toda la culpa la tenía el Conde.

9 minutos.

Los guardias miraban a los, ahora, dos acusados con recelo. Esperando cual de ellos iba a hacer el primer movimiento de quejas. Pero sobre todo, estaban deseando que el albino comenzara a replicar sobre ello, como se le había hecho costumbre últimamente.

8 minutos

¿Qué le habrá pasado ahora? ¿Aquellas palabras le habían regresado la emoción? ¿Seguiría siendo Allen el mismo de ahora? Por supuesto que no. Jamás iba a volver a ser el mismo, nadie iba a volver a hacerlo. Las personas que habían presenciado este infierno iban a quedar marcadas de alguna forma.

6 minutos

Se dice que cuando alguien se divierte, el tiempo pasa volando; pero cuando alguien esta sufriendo todo el tiempo es eterno. Así un minuto puedo volverse como dos horas para aquellos desesperados.

4 minutos.

Miraban constantemente sus relojes, para ver la hora obviamente. Era como si estuvieran en la escuela y esperaban a que la campana sonara. Para salir en libertad de, como los niños la llaman, la prisión de la escuela. Diferencia: esta no era una escuela. No había director, maestros, persona, nada. Solamente eran alumnos esperando por fin la hora de salir de ahí. Esperando la libertad o en cualquier caso la prisión

3 minutos

2 minutos

1 minuto

Y cual perfecta sincronía, Leverrier y el jurado volvieron a entrar al tiempo marcado que habían dicho que tardarían. Los susurros nuevamente presentes, los movimientos de desesperación y las miradas ansiosas. Se sentía como si volvieran a empezar todo aquello.

-Por favor jurado- habló el Juez una vez que se sentó- Díganos su veredicto.

-Madre…-susurraron algunos del jurado.

Una anciana bajita, de cabello largo y canoso sostenido por una coleta se puso de pie. Su mirada era seria al igual que el resto de su cara. Los rasgos de la edad estaban muy presentes. Se colocó unos pequeños lentes circulares, agarró firmemente la hoja en su mano y la puso sobre su rostro. Y abrió su boca para poder declarar…

* * *

**Notas de la autora (?): ¡Hooola! :DDD! 3 Eme aquí a de nuevo~ Y este es el penúltimo episodio de "_Prisión"_ wtf! Lo que significa entonces que... ¡Si! El próximo capítulo será el último! (': Hahaha~ ¡que emoción! (?) Bueno, solo yo demuestro emoción :3 ~ No se que decir la verdad, no, tampoco se que me tomé, comí o fume para hacer este capítulo. Si, también se que Road está demasiado OoC ... (¿Y quien te pregunta?)... No lo se, pero solo por si acaso ;) Muchísimas gracias nuevamente por leer (': Y lamento el pequeño retraso... a parte del colegio tuve que desfragmentar cada bendito documento de Word y me volví loca porque ahí tenía una tesis y varias cosas más que en realidad no importan :B ¿Un aviso? (yo digo más bien propagandacofcof) En fin~ como saben (?) he empezado otro fic :3 un semi-AU sobre la historia de Neah y como fue que se convirtió como el catorceavo, el porque y demás cosas que solo yo entiendo :D Si gustan leerlo, bienvenidos y si no, sin rencor ;D (really~) Ahora, ya que me han dejado solamente 5 tareas (': (feliz! se los juro... cada día son como 14) me doy un espacio para poder contestarles :3 ¡Espero y no tarde con el último capítulo! Que lo mas seguro es que me odiaran :D ... (no dije nada)**

**-Ichimaru: **No se si lo había mencionado... pero por alguna razón no aparece todo tu nick :( [no es porque yo no lo quiera poner]¡Hola! Si, Allen loco es la ley :3! haha~ Me dará miedo enamorarme con lo que escribo (?) Okay no... haha. ¡Gracias! Tu suerte me ha ayudado con mi colegio xD ¡Gracias por leer~!

**The Delirium: **¡Hooola! :DD Creo que si da miedo Allen loco... o no se... ._. ¿dependiendo cada quien? Creo que mi actualización no fue rápida ahora ¡haha! Así que no te sientas mal :3! ¡Muchas gracias por leer~!

**Lirio-san: **Se nos fue pero horrible :( (en el último cap, verás porque..[?]) De hecho, me inspiré en esa escena un poco =D haha, es que ese es uno de mis capítulos favoritos... Fallé con la actualización, perdona~ pero espero que este capítulo raro (rarísimo) lo haya recompensado :3 ¡Gracias por leer~!

**ZakuryMinashiro: **Haha, lo confirmo de nuevo, la vista de Allen loco es de cada quien xD a mi en lo personal me dio risa (?) ... cofcof Haha, no es por nada, pero la escena de la marioneta (para mi) es como la más macabra que haya escrito... ¡Veo que si comprendes mis locuras! (': Soy tan feliz! Pues mon amie~ en realidad ese era el punto. Que le cortaron los hilos y que quedó en el escenario solo...¡Miedo~! (?) ¡Yo también amo esa escena! *-* Es como... asaf, no se... ¡genial! Mmm.. en realidad en quien me base no era una serie, es más bien un conocido mio que esta algo loco (no, no es peligroso :3 ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

**Zango-01: **Hola~! No te preocupes con no pasar, de verdad (': insisto en que con que se que lo leen soy feliz! ¡Yo amo derecho! De verdad que sí, pero creo que no podré entrar a la carrera D': Buajaja, prepárate para el último capítulo.. estará raro y voy a ver si lo puedo hacer un poco largo, porque la verdad esta cortito.. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Y U E-Chan: **Bonjour~ I'm really glad that u like my strange episode! :DD (a mi también se me pego lo gringo :3) Haha Allen lunático es todo tuyo si quieres (; nada mas cuidadito con él... (?) Mmmm... en el último capítulo veremos si "lo cuelgan de las orejas o no" ... :) Muchísimas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en leer~

**Miyuki Kurosaki: **¡Mucho gusto! Muchas gracias por tu comentario (': Me alegra muchísimo de que te haya gustado mi historia~Haha, espero que tu madre no te haya regañado por mi culpa ¡Awww~! (': Ese es mi truco (?) enredarlos un poco y luego cuando le entienden se sorprenden con las cosas (?) (okay, no~) Emm.. sobre segunda parte... veremos si si o no... me halaga de verdad (': No lo tenía previsto sinceramente, pero me da gusto que pienses así :3 Yo no soy en realidad partidaria de Road y Allen... pero si Hoshino-san le da a alguien una pareja... la prefiero a ella que a Lenalee... aunque sea mucho mayor que él :B ¡Muchísimas gracias, de nuevo, por leer!

**Saludos~!**


	21. Chapter 21

_"Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…"_

Era un sonido estresante en la sala. Respiraciones agitadas, el movimiento de piernas; miradas de desconfianza, anhelo y pena. Aquella anciana, a pesar de su edad y de estar sostenida por un bastón, se encontraba parada firmemente con la cabeza en alto. Era la única del jurado que había estado calmada, fingía esas expresiones de sorpresa como todos porque podría ser sospechoso el no hacerlo. Cross Marian le había anticipado todo desde un principio. Y ya sea por la suerte del destino o porque Dios se había apiadado, estaba como una más del jurado, sin embargo era diferente de todos los demás. Era respetada por las personas. Allen no recordaba haber oído su nombre, las personas siempre se dirigían a ella como "Madre". Que peculiar forma de llamarla, pensaron algunos.

Y con voz ronca, pero firme, habló:

-El jurado encuentra al acusado Allen Walker…

**…**

El despertador comenzó a sonar. Demonios, eran aparatos muy útiles pero odiados por todas las personas, porque su sonido significaba que era el fin del sueño, de aquellas imágenes que nuestro cerebro proyecta cuando estamos dormidos y que en muchas ocasiones disfrutamos; en cambio, ahora era momento de despertar a la realidad. Una realidad que para algunos es algo monótona y para otros es el fin del sueño para entrar a la pesadilla. Estiró su cuerpo y se levantó de la cama, fue directo hasta la entrada de su casa y vio que había llegado el periódico, y comenzó a leer algunos encabezados de la primera plana:

**"LORD TIKY MIKK LIBRE" **

_"Luego de estar por mucho tiempo encerrado, el Duque o Lord Tiky Mikk, ha sido puesto en libertad. Después de una denuncia anónima, resultó que la persona que había robado a su familia, la familia Noé, había sido su hermanastra la Srita. Lulubell. Hay que recordar que ella había sido quien lo había acusado desde un principio. La policía se ha disculpado con el Duque Mikk y este solo pudo responder: 'Yo había que era inocente'… (Ver pág. 3)."_

**"EL FISCAL SHERYL KAMELOT A LA LOCURA" **

_"Después de, no solo haber presenciado, sino haber participado en el juicio de su hija, Road Kamelot, contra Allen Walker (ver pág. 7) El fiscal más respetado y valorado en todo el país, Sheryl Kamelot, ha llegado a una locura indeterminada. Médicos aseguran que esto se debe al estrés que ha sufrido durante largos años como abogado… (Ver pág. 10)_

**"RECUERDAN EL JUCIO DE ROAD KAMELOT"**

_"Horror, temor, desesperación, locura; son algunos de los sentimientos que nos han dicho algunas personas que estuvieron presentes en este juicio inolvidable. Muchos de estos lo han llamado como 'El Juicio Tortuoso' debido a la forma en que se llevo a acabo. Hoy en día aún es recordado este juicio debido a como terminó, nadie de los presentes podría haber imaginado que terminaría así… (Ver pág. 7)"_

**"CONTINÚA DESAPARECIDO"**

_"Al igual como el Juicio de Road Kamelot sigue siendo recordado, este día también es recordado. A pesar de que aún sigue su búsqueda, con hoy se han cumplido tres años desde que…"_

Arrugó con enojo el periódico y lo tiró a la basura. Seguían tocando ese tema del juicio a pesar del tiempo que ya ha llevado. Era verdad que no era algo fácil de olvidar, y el estarlo poniendo y hablando sobre este muchas veces tampoco lo facilitaba. Y estaba seguro de que hablaban de ello porque se encontraba involucrada la familia Noé. ¿Por qué, no hablaban sobre cosas positivas? Le sorprendía mucho que no estuvieran hablando sobre Neah, aunque sospechaba que este había usado su tan recuperado poder para que no lo estuvieran molestando.

Su vida cambió desde entonces. Personas entran en ella y otras salen, y jamás regresan. Claro ejemplo tenía el de sus padres. Solo convivió con ellos ocho años, los únicos mejores de su vida; donde podía reír y sonreír, vivir sin estar sujetado por un hilo llamado venganza. No importa el tiempo que pase, una vez que la muerte entra en la vida de las personas nada vuelve a ser igual. ¡Ah! Como deseaba volver en el tiempo y evitar que todo esto pasara. Pero para ello necesitaría tener algo con que volver en primer lugar y así, debía ir a más de doce años hacia atrás. Antes de que "mataran" a Neah y a su novia… Porque es desde ese punto que la tragedia comenzó, acusaría al Conde de todo y podría vivir feliz. Todos vivirían felices.

Neah se casaría y dirigiría la compañía "El Arca" con sabiduría, como debió haber sido desde un principio y tendría Mana a su lado; Lenalee tendría una familia competa y no tendría que llorar cinco veces al día para poder sonreír una vez; Kanda también tendría a Alma, tal vez a su madre no, pero si a su padre, se casaría con Alma y sonreiría… bueno, ver a Kanda Yuu sonreír sería mucho pedir, ni con todas las máquinas posibles sería posible aquello. Él también tendría a sus padres, podría volver a escuchar todas esas historias que le contaban antes de ir a dormir, probar la comida de su madre, leer con su padre, vivir una vida normal. Y Allen…

Terminó de arreglarse y salió de su casa. Se sujetó más su bufanda anaranjada hacia él, hacía un clima muy frío y para empeorar las cosas parecía que iba a llover. Caminaba por las calles con calma, mirando a algunos niños jugar y a personas felices alrededor curioseando las tiendas. ¡Cómo los envidiaba! Ellos no estaban preocupados por nada y vivían su vida con calma, sin estar mirando con cierto nivel de miedo que nadie los estuviera siguiendo. Alzó un poco su mirada y logró ver a una joven de cabello verdoso y corto de pie en una esquina.

-Hola, Lenalee- la saludó una vez que se acercó a ella

-Hola- devolvió el gesto sin ánimo- ¿Otro año más, verdad?

-Sí… Yuu dijo que nos vería allá con Link y Reever, creo que Tiedoll-san también irá

No le contesto nada y solo comenzó a caminar, seguida del pelirrojo. Y de nuevo lo confirmaba, nada estaba igual. Que vidas tan miserables estaban llevando. Ser movidos nada más por puro compromiso de seguir viviendo, ya sin ser motivados por nada. Habían pensado que cuando su venganza se cumpliera, todo iba a mejorar. Estaban consientes de que eso no les iba a devolver todo aquello que perdieron, pero por lo menos les quitaría un peso de encima. Si se los quitó, pero a cambio recibieron otro mucho más pesado.

-Y ¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó sinceramente.

Ya no se veían desde el juicio de Allen. Todos perdieron la comunicación y solo este día se reunían.

- Supongo que bien, mejor que…

-Basta- le pidió- Yo se como se siente, pero no ganas nada con estar así.

No era la persona más indicada para decírselo, porque de hecho estaba igual, pero no tenía alternativa. Lenalee debía entender que no se pudo haber evitado nada.

-No tienes la culpa de…

-¿Y porque siento como si lo fuera?-le cuestionó con ojos llorosos- ¿Por qué me siento mal todos los días?

-Será porque participamos en esto-pensó el pelirrojo cerrando sus ojos

-Me haz dicho que no gano nada estando así. Lavi, por si no te haz dado cuenta, aquí nadie gana nada.

-Con más razón deberías cambiar esa actitud- sonrió. – No pienses que yo soy igual que antes, cambié al igual que todos, pero no tenemos otra opción que vivir. ¿Sabes porque seguimos aquí y no hemos hecho algo idiota como quitarse la vida?

-No realmente…

-Yo pienso que si hiciera algo tan estúpido como eso, mis padres me volverían a matar. ¿No crees que sería un insulto a todas sus memorias de aquellos que ya no están aquí? Yo se que esto no es un motivo, es más bien un compromiso, pero creo que deberíamos intentar disfrutarlo un poco en lugar de estar todos deprimidos

Lenalee sonrió un poco.

-Yo no estoy deprimida

-Tienes razón, estas en fase de niña em…

-¡Muy bien, entendí!-le interrumpió frenéticamente

-¡Esa es la Lenalee Lee que recuerdo!

-Y también es el Lavi que recuerdo- le sonrió

-… Touché

Continuaron su recorrido en silencio. Se dice que el tiempo cura las heridas, pero no las cicatrices. Al parecer la persona que dijo aquello estaba equivocada, habían pasado tres años desde entonces y parecía que la herida se estaba abriendo más en lugar de cerrarse. Lavi volvió a suspirar y se llevó una mano detrás de su cabeza. Con todo lo que pasó, jamás le pudo decir lo que sentía a Lenalee. Si bien, no había olvidado a Allen, pero ella le recordaba algo en él; se sentía mal por ello porque parecía que la estaba viendo de una manera incorrecta, pero resulto no ser así. Ella había engañado bien a Allen diciéndole que le gustaba Kanda y eso lo sabía, por eso le seguía el juego. Tal vez es una de las razones más por la que la china se sentía mal, lo engañó.

-¿Crees que esté bien?- le preguntó Lenalee arrepentida

-No lo se. En otro momento te hubiera dicho que sí ya que nada lo detiene, pero… En el último juicio no lo reconocía. Para ser sincero aún recuerdo su rostro cuando dijeron el veredicto, la risa que dio y sobre todo cuando intentó ir contra el Conde ahí mismo en la sala... Parecía otra persona...

-Entiendo…

Llegaron hasta su destino: el cementerio. Tanto Lenalee como Lavi nunca se imaginaron que irían a visitar su lugar de descanso, pero sabían que ella se lo merecía. Road de verdad había amado a Allen. En la entrada, se encontraban Kanda, Link y Reever. Se saludaron y después comenzaron a adentrarse al lugar.

-¿Y Tiedoll-san?-preguntó Lenalee

-Esta enfermo. –intervino Link mirando de reojo al japonés. Entonces comprendieron que para el joven Yuu era algo difícil.

-Se enfermó de último omento- comentó Kanda con su típica indiferencia, pero su voz sonó ligeramente temblorosa- Hagamos esto rápido

-Muy bien- sonrió un poco Lavi

-Neah me dijo que tal vez venía…-dijo Reever con su tono habitual

-Interesante ¿Se atreve a venir?-el pelirrojo bajo la cabeza

-Ya sabes que no esta cuerdo.

-¡Kanda, no seas así!-le regaño Lenalee

-Por favor, como si ustedes no se hubieran dado cuenta.

-Básicamente ninguno de ustedes esta en mejores situaciones…-comentó Link haciendo que los tres jóvenes lo miraran con duda. Reever soltó un suspiro

Un viento secó sopló dejando ver como las hojas volaran y cierta basura que estaba en el lugar. Un periódico cayó en la cara del Inspector, cosa que produjo una sonrisilla en el resto. El rubio tomó el periódico con molestia y antes de que lo tirara lo miró.

-Esto es…-captó la atención de los chicos, a excepción de Lavi

-¿Ya lo viste? Yo también lo vi esta mañana

-Están mencionando el juicio- lo miró la china con interés el periódico y después lo agarró el japonés

-No es de sorprenderse- dijo Kanda arrugándolo y tirándolo en un contenedor de basura- Este día se recordará por mucho tiempo, si es que no para siempre

-Concuerdo contigo- lo siguió Reever

-¿Por qué lo dicen?

-Lenalee, ¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí, Lavi, es enserio

-Pues verás…

El teléfono del abogado interrumpió. Este miró el número

-Es Neah-dijo en voz alta y después contestó- ¿Hola?

Se estaba escuchando una especia de interferencia pero también unas leves respiraciones.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Link al ver como Reever apartaba su celular y lo miraba con rareza

-No lo se, no dice nada…-lo puso en alta voz- ¿Hola?-volvió a preguntar

-… Uno menos, quedan cinco.- colgaron. Todos se miraron espantados. Aquella voz…

Mientras tanto, desde lo alto de una de las colinas del cementerio, una persona vistiendo un saco color negro con capucha los estaba observando desde ahí, recargado en el árbol seco. No se lograba ver bien su rostro, solamente se podía ver un poco su boca, que tenía una sonrisa torcida plantada. Tiró el celular para después aplastarlo. Sostenía un trozo de papel arrugado en su mano.

-Esto será algo muy divertido. –dijo a pesar de que solamente tenía un gato haciéndole compañía.

Dicho animal estaba arriba de una de las miles de lápidas del cementerio. Maulló un poco como si le hubiera entendido o escuchado lo que estaba diciendo. Se quitó del árbol dirigiéndose a la tumba donde el gato estaba recostado.

-Ya me tengo que ir, prometo venir una vez que termine- habló como si le estuvieran escuchando. Su voz era suave y amable. Un viento volvió a soplar, y aquel papel que traía se voló de sus manos- ... No importa, de cualquier forma me se lo que dice tu carta..

_"Si estas leyendo esto, significa que tu amigo pelirrojo te la ha dado, y que algo me ha pasado a mí. No tengo mucho tiempo, por lo que voy a ser corta con esto..._

Dio media vuelta para volver a ver al grupo que estaba abajo, pudo ver que Kanda, Reever y Link se estaba marchando, mientras que la joven Lenalee y Lavi intentaban detenerlos. Soltó una pequeña carcajada

_...Probablemente llegues a escuchar muchas cosas sobre mí, cosas que tal vez te van a hacer dudar. Sin embargo te voy a clarar una cosa, yo si te amo..._

-Ya veo porque las personas hacen esto, si que es divertido asustar a los demás- dio unos pasos – Tim, vámonos.

_...Se que te he hecho algo terrible y te juro que me arrepiento de ello. Quiero que sepas que si hubiera alguna forma de arreglar esto lo haría, pero no esta en mi poder. Debes tener cuidado con las personas que te rodean, hay quienes no son tus amigos y por desgracia no te lo puedo decir en este momento, temo que estoy siendo vigilada... _

El gato se estiró y fue hacia él, dejando ver que en la lápida estaba inscrito el nombre de_ Road Kamelot_. Se subió hasta quedar en su hombro, como un buen animal entrenado. La persona le acarició la cabeza

_... Siempre supiste como era realmente a pesar de mi máscara, y por ello te agradezco, porque hiciste que pasara los mejores momentos de mi vida. Por favor, no te sientas culpable con nada, si algo me ha sucedido es por mi propia decisión... y Algo más, Allen Walker, que conociéndote con lo bipolar que eres te lo voy a aclarar... _

-A Road le gustaban los gatos ¿Lo sabías?-alzó su cabeza observando como estaba empezando a caer nieve.- Este clima me recuerda a Mana, debiste haberlo conocido, era una buena persona.-continuó mimando al gato

_...¡Vas a vivir! Y no es solo afirmación, también te lo "ordeno". Ni se te ocurra hacer algo idiota como quitarte tu vida o algo parecido.. Vive por mí."_

Se decía que Dios era un ser vengativo, porque de acuerdo a algunos pasajes de la Biblia causaba mal cuando las personas no lo alababan. Sin embargo había una diferencia entre Dios y las personas: Dios perdonaba y se arrepentía, ya que las personas eran todavía más vengativas. Porque jamás podrían perdonar a aquellos que los traicionaban. Y así se cumplía el ciclo sin fin de la venganza. Siempre habría alguien que se vengaría de los actos de los demás y después habría alguien quien iba contra la otra persona, y así sucesivamente. Todo era una prisión en donde se envolvían las personas y nunca podrían salir de allí.

**Prisión**

**_"Y el prisionero exclamó: 'Temed, que esto no será lo último que sepan de mí.' "_**

* * *

**Notas finales(?): **¡Me odian! Lo se, ya lo había dicho en el capítulo anterior que me iban a odiar, pero se los juro que no lo pude evitar! :DD:! Y he aquí el último capítulo de Prisión. Muchas a gracias a todos aquellos que siguieron esta historia hasta el final, hayan o no dejado reviews (': He dejado que ustedes decidan si quedó en libertad o no... (si, si, soy mala u.u) Muy bien, fue divertido haber escrito esta historia :D Sus dudas, quejas, golpes, amenazas a muerte, etc, etc siempre son (y serán) bien recibidas... :) & aquí van algunas ideas que no se hicieron:

-Al principio iba a ser que Lenalee la que había matado a Kanda... ¡Sí, a Kanda! Pero por alguna extraña razón no terminó así...

-Después iba a ser Lavi quien había matado a Road

-El final no iba a ser para nada así...

Muy bien, y aquí van mis últimas contestaciones:

**Lirio-san: **¡Lo siento mucho! *hace reverencia y se golpea con el suelo* Te debo un yullen mon amie~ D': ya había puesto muchas cosas que no logré hacer espacio de un Yullen, lo siento u-u Estoy segurísima que me vas a odiar porque no aclaré si Allen fue inocente o no (la duda hasta con el final!) La carta de Road *se da un tiro* maldición! la he olvidado! ; ; aigoo~! *minutos después* Lo juro, tuve que buscar en mis cuadernos en donde la había escrito.. haha~ Corta pero ... ¿? haha, :)

**Noemi-prosopon: **¡Hola! :) Me alegra bastante de que te haya gustado mi historia :'D! de verdad que sí. Bueno, todo llega a un fin... supongo :B Haha, pues de hecho se suponía que iban a ser quince capítulos... pero creo que me he emocionado... Creo que los he sorprendido mucho con este final ._. donde les he dejado con la duda D! Haha, si Allen loco es la ley :B!

**The Delirium: **Hahaha! Al igual que la mayoría, se que me vas a a odiar :(! porque no he aclarado el veredicto! -! (que raro!) Waa~ lo siento por ello Dx Pues... Allen quedó mal también, no se si macabro sería buena descripción.. tal vez.. Haha, me alegra que ya haya gustado el capítulo :3! (ruego que este igual) ... Estoy segurísima que si me odiaran :D:

**Neko-san: **¡No te preocupes! :) No es obligación leer, pero no sabes infinitamente cuanto te agradezco por haberte hecho un tiempo de leer esta historia mía... De hecho, esta parte donde Allen pierde su cordura me gustó bastante y hasta me sorprendió... aww! Veo que si causa reacciones esta historia... ¡Las gracias son para tí! Que le diste una oportunidad y que lo continuaras leyendo *reverencia* Haha, A decir verdad la entrada de Madre fue algo sorpresa e inesperada.. hasta para mí O:! AMO NO. 6! *-*! Me estaba leyendo la novela y vi que estaba anime y yo "*0*" Haha, es el Yullen hecho realidad :B! Una amiga y yo hemos dicho que es la serie más shonen-ai/algo yaoi que hemos visto sin que lo sea xD! ¡Muchas gracias!

**Miyuki Kurosaki: **Miyuki-chan es de las que de verdad aseguro que si me odiara por esto ): ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento *hace reverencia agachada golpeándose la cabeza*Awww juro que no pude evitar hacer así el capítulo... ¡Pero yo te quiero! (?)No importa, yo también soy desesperada :B! Aww, no te puedo asegurar nada de hacerlo extenso... pero me alegro muchísimo de que pienses así.. haha Me gustan tus cambios de humor :D son divertidos (en el buen sentido y sin ofender)

**-Ichimaru: **Sí! tu suerte me ayudo mucho! :D haha... ¿esperabas a que terminara así? O:! Pues creo que solo murió uno hoy.. muahaha D y era se me hace el mas querido ._. Bueno, es que no encontraba a nadie más como juez... y con su rostro de Hittler me pareció buena idea ponerlo, porque se que esto sonara muuuuuy raro, pero yo no odio a Leverrier... si me hace enojar pero no lo odio... (yo y mis teorías) :') me alegra que te gusta mi fic, de verdad que sí! ¿Tyllen no oficial? O: haha, espero que la preparación psicología funcione ; ; ¡no me odies! Dx

**.**

Agradecimientos especiales a : **Zango-01 & Lirio-san **quienes estuvieron conmigo desde el principio de la historia :'D! Y hasta el final ¡Muchísimas gracias!

También agradezco infinitamente a : **Y u e-chan, ZakuryMinashiro, neko-san, NoeMi D, -Ichimaru, Noemi-prosopon, the Delirium &**** Miyuki Kurosaki **por darse un tiempo en leer.

Y a todos aquellos que no dejaron review, pero se tomaron el tiempo de leer, ¡se los agradezco mucho! Bueno, creo que esto es todo. Ha sido divertido escribir esta historia hasta el final :D!

**Saludos~! **


End file.
